


Bodyguard

by rabid_bunny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Blue Balls, Edgeplay, F/F, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Pancakes, SebaCiel - Freeform, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/rabid_bunny
Summary: He stalked back into the living room, stopping in front of one window panel when the faintest of noises came from behind him. Ciel held his breath and closed his eyes in concentration. Calmly, he reached into the waistband of his pants and made to turn around but not before he felt the cold steel of a blade placed against his throat."Don't move."
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Sieglinde Sullivan, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 75
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

A bright camera flash brought him out of his wayward thoughts. He had almost forgotten where he was again. Tilting his head to the side, he changed positions, bringing attention to his slender jawline.

“Yes, that’s it! Turn just a bit and stop! There, yes!”

The photographers were especially energetic that evening, Ciel thought to himself. The room was filled with the shuttering of cameras and usual photo shoot commentary. Ciel brought his hand up to swipe a few wayward strands of dark gray hair out of his face.

“I need a smoke.”

“Oh, right!” 

The head photographer raised his camera to the staff, “let’s take five everyone! And where the hell is hair? Rex is gonna need some spray, come on y'all!”

Ciel grabbed his pack of smokes and waved off a security guard that tried to escort him outside. He held a cropped leather jacket closer to his slender form. It was a peculiar piece he’d never add to his wardrobe. Though he didn’t think leather was very flattering on him, he kept his personal tastes to himself while on the clock.

Once outside, Ciel was greeted by a familiar face that made him visibly relax. She beamed up at him, her messy blonde bun bobbing up and down with excitement. Ciel put a cigarette in his mouth and leaned in to light it on her readied match.

The two leaned up against the wall of the studio, breathing in the night air.

“I really don't know if I will ever get used to the name 'Rex',” she laughed.

“Mm...” the supposed Rex smirked as he took the final draw of his cigarette, dropping the butt and crushing it beneath his shoe. 

“You think I want everyone knowing my government name?”

She bent over in a giggle fit, rising up to give show to her reddened face, “and what are they going to do with it? Kidnap you and make you into their own personal male model?”

“Hey. I don’t need your back talk.” 

Ciel pointed a stern finger at his messy haired friend. He adjusted his clothing before pushing himself off of the wall and swiping her chin as he walked by. 

“You already know why, sweet girl.”

“Yea, uh huh,” she followed behind him, “I know, you have trust issues, tough past, this and that. I remember.”

“Mhm, that’s why I keep you around.”

“Oh? I thought you kept me around because I help you get great modeling gigs? Maybe because I’m your manager? Or maybe because I find the hottest gay pieces of ass you’ve ever seen for you?”

“Little of all of the above. But listen here,” he paused with his hand on the handle of the entrance. He took a moment to stare at the night sky before looking back into her waiting green eyes, “safety first. Alright?” 

Ciel reached out and mussed her bun to which she cursed his name.

“Let’s lock and load, Liz.”

“Um. Ew. Whatever you say, Ciel," Liz responded, fixing her hair as she pushed him into the building, “I mean ‘T-rex’.”

The door closed behind them, leaving the outside of the studio to the calm sounds of the night; a handful of distant crickets, a rustle through the trees and slow steady breaths of someone waiting in the darkness around the corner.

* * *

“Just a few more with your arm up like that, Rex and, yes, that's the shot!”

Ciel hated low paid photo shoots. They always hired the noisiest photographers with the worst taste in wardrobes. 

Though his tastes were specific, it didn’t matter what Ciel wore, so long as he was in front of the camera. His beauty captured the attention of nearly everyone who saw him. With his fair skin and feathery hair, deep blue eyes cast spells upon his fans all around the country. In comparison to his muscled competitors, Ciel was small for the age of twenty four. Reaching 5’8, his slender form and soft curves catapulted him into a number of gender nonconforming modeling gigs. He'd lured the hearts of men more times than none. Though he maintained a healthy diet with light excercise, Ciel didn’t believe in working out for fear of getting rid of his femme sleekness. 

When the cameras went silent, Ciel sighed in relief.

“Alright boys, we're done,” Liz spoke up for her client, “time to get Mister T-rex here home.”

Ciel returned his letter jacket to the rack of clothes belonging to the magazine crew. He checked the clock on his phone screen for the tenth time within the hour. 

Ciel followed Liz to his car, allowing her to open the passenger door for him.

She bowed slightly, “please, m’lady.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Platonically, baby.”

“No shit. Home now. Please.”

“Right away.”

Ciel gazed out of the window as Liz started the car. He propped his chin on his fist, seeming to concentrate hard on the spot he'd taken a smoke break earlier. His gaze drifted to the side of the building.

“What is it? Are you alright, you psycho?”

Ciel rolled his eyes, “yea, it’s nothing.”

“Hm,” Liz patted Ciel on his knee as she sped out of the parking lot. Her voice was careful and concerned.

“Ciel, don’t worry. We’re safe. Okay? I know how much you hate doing night time photo shoots. Thank you so much for doing this one for me. You'll be home soon, as will I, then you can smoke and… call a booty call, ya know?”

Ciel smiled as he listened to Liz attempt to be serious for once. Though she fell short on that, he thought, she always had a way with calming him down.

“Lizzie. I’m alright, I swear. I’m just tired.”

"Well then let’s make sure to get you all tucked in soon, sleepy T-rex.”

“Fuck you.”

Lizzie stuck her tongue out in response to which Ciel gave a sleepy laugh. He let his head fall back against the seat and closed his eyes as the car's vibrations lulled him into a rest.

Though he remained wide awake.

* * *

Once inside, Ciel locked the door to his apartment and tossed his keys on the side table next to the entrance. Soft city lights shone through the windows that made up the back wall. The floor to ceiling glass gave the dark space a sense of serenity and loneliness. Ciel stepped out of his boots and slipped off his socks. The cold wood floor felt good on his feet as he walked past a set of black couches before the window wall, a kitchen island he barely ever used and his guest bathroom. At the end of the hall, he entered his bedroom. No matter what time of day it was, his bed was always the most welcoming thing he’d ever seen. The dark gray bedspread fell majestically to the floor, making the king sized bed look like a storm cloud. Underneath were black sheets matching the pillows and bedside rugs.

Ciel took his V-neck off, tossing it and his socks into the laundry basket in his closet. He thought to himself about the cool colors he surrounded himself with versus the contrast of colors in the modeling world. It delighted him, wondering if his life was one huge contradiction.

He stalked back into the living room, stopping in front of one window panel when the faintest of noises came from behind him. Ciel held his breath and closed his eyes in concentration. Calmly, he reached into the waistband of his pants and made to turn around but not before he felt the cold steel of a blade placed directly at his throat.

Looking in the window at the faint reflection, Ciel could see that the intruder was taller than him by at least half a foot. He licked his teeth when he felt the sharp blade graze over his adams apple.

“Don’t move,” hot breath tickled Ciel’s ear as he listened to the quiet demands.

“You're Ciel Phantomhive, right?”

Though the voice of the intruder was dark and malicious, it was all but steady. It held so much palpable anger that Ciel was surprised his throat wasn’t slit yet. Surprised and amused.

“So you stalk people, break into their homes and then ask who they are?” 

Ciel let out a small, breathy chuckle, “pretty low grade thieves nowadays.”

“I’m not here for a god damned thing but you.”

“Oh? A simple ‘can I have your number’ would have sufficed.”

The knife pressed harder against Ciel’s throat, threatening to slice through the thin layer of skin.

“I asked you a question.”

Ciel swallowed slowly against the blade. The mentally thanked himself for having a cigarette right before entering his apartment. But the nicotine rush was long gone and in its place returned his lack of abundant patience.

The intruder gasped when he felt something hard and long press right between his legs.

Ciel smirked, imagining the face his attempted killer had when he realized there was a gun pointed at his cock. Though he was fast when he approached Ciel from behind, Ciel was faster. Ciel was always faster, he thought to himself. Always on alert, always ready.

“How about we start with your name, hm?”

The intruder paused. He held his breath but kept the blade to Ciel’s throat until Ciel cocked his gun. The room echoed the sound of the bullet being readied.

“How deep do you think you can get that knife to go before I blow your fucking balls off?”

The intruder clenched his teeth together before dropping the knife in front of Ciel and held his hands up.

Ciel looked down at the knife. Keeping a firm grip on his gun, he kicked the knife clear across the room before turning around to face the-

"Holy shit," Ciel couldn't help the involuntary whisper spoken under his breath.

He swallowed as he finally set eyes on his attempted killer.

"He's fucking gorgeous."

Ciel bit the inside of his cheek. Brown eyes appraised him on a sullen face, awaiting what would happen next. The man had dark, sleek hair that fell to shadow his face but not enough to hide it's strong, silky features. Even the crease between his eyebrows from fear and what Ciel guessed was anger only added to his beauty.

It heightened it.

Ciel’s gaze slid down his large form, latching onto strong, taught muscles underneath a thin, long sleeved black shirt. His hands, held up and open, were gloved. He glanced briefly at the spot his revolver still pointed.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Ciel shook his head and looked back up to see the man had closed his eyes, as if to just accept fate. How pathetic, Ciel thought.

“Wake up. Go sit on that couch over there.”

The intruder opened his eyes, stalking to the couch as Ciel moved the gun to the middle of his back.

“Steady.”

They settled on couches opposite of each other, Ciel folding his legs and propping the gun holding hand that faced his guest on top of his knee.

“So.”

"So?”

“What’s your name?”

There was no response. Ciel sighed.

“I have very little patience for anything and mine for you ran out the moment you began following me home from the studio. So again I ask,” he raised the barrel of the gun a little higher, “your name.”

"John."

"John?"

"John Solomon."

"Great," Ciel sat up straighter, "so when I find out that's false, I'm gonna pull this trigger. But let's just call that breaking the ice. So what's your real name?"

The intruder in black sighed in frustration. He contemplated for a few moments and looked to the floor before answering.

“Sebastian.”

“Sebastian what?”

“Sebastian... Michaelis.”

Ciel stared at him for some time.

“Alright, Mr. Michaelis. Why don’t you tell me why you broke into my house?”

“Are you Ci-“

“I ask the questions, Mr. Michaels, then I'll be sure to answer yours. I swear. Hospitality is my thing.”

Sebastian sighed, shoving his gloved hands into his hair. The room grew quiet for a few agonizingly long seconds before he started again.

“My parents were killed recently. I didn’t give a shit for my father but... my mother. She was everything to me. I came into the house and she was lying on the floor, spattered in blood. She didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve to fucking die like that. And the last words she said to me were…”

Sebastian cursed aloud, kicking the coffee table in front of him which went sliding over to Ciel.

“Woah, woah! That is both expensive and not yours. I'm also fairly sure that is not the last thing your mother said. Continue.”

Sebastian released his grip on his hair before slowly bringing his dark gaze to Ciel’s.

“'Find Ciel Phantomhive.'”

Ciel looked incredulous. He had never even heard of any "Michaelis" before. He’d also never killed anyone's mother. Barely anyone even knew his real name. "So how?" he thought to himself. A slow panic began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. What attachment did he have to that family? To that murder? To this man?

“How did you find me?”

“So it _was_ you?”

Sebastian stood, suddenly filled with rage again as he stared down Ciel.

“Hey there sweetheart, let’s not forget who has the gun.”

“I don’t fucking care anymore. I know you’re Ciel. You wouldn’t have asked how I found you if you weren’t.“

“I asked because barely anyone knows that name.“

“You can try to kill me but, I swear, I am going to end your life before you can even pull that trigger."

Ciel stared at Sebastian, letting the residual echoes from his raised voice die off before slowly rising from the couch. The city lights shone through the windows, accentuating the soft curves of Ciel's shirtless upper body. He tilted his head back and smirked up at the beautiful god-like giant before him.

“I’d like to see you try.”


	2. Chapter 2

One moment, Sebastian was staring into the barrel of Ciel’s gun and the next, his eyes were locked on the knife sticking out from under the couch.

Ciel spotted the knife at the same time, noticing it was only a few feet away. Realizing that he had to act fast before Sebastian got any ideas, Ciel raised his gun. Sebastian on the other hand knew that if he wasn’t quick, he’d never get this chance again.

A loud crack of splintering wood filled the room as Sebastian swung a powerful leg, kicking the coffee table up in between the two before diving for his knife. Shards of wood flew as the table momentarily blocked Ciel’s view from his target for the split second that Sebastian needed. His fingers were centimeters from the blade before the sound of a gunshot stopped him in his tracks.

The broken table slammed back down to the ground.

Sebastian froze. Lying on the floor, face down with his fingers a mere whisper away from his weapon, he cursed under his breath. He swallowed carefully and winced in pain. He could smell the residual smoke from the bullet fired. Ciel dug his knee harder into Sebastian’s back, placing the revolver underneath his chin.

“The next shot I won’t miss.”

Sebastian cursed again, slamming a fist onto the hardwood floor. The sudden flex of his muscles had Ciel wishing for a split second there were different circumstances that led him to be atop his body. He rolled his eyes at himself, rising up while keeping the gun pointed at Sebastian.

“Stand up. And no more games, mama’s boy.”

“Fuck you.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice but at least take me out to dinner first,” once he stood, Ciel pushed Sebastian down onto the couch, “Sit.”

Keeping the gun an inch from Sebastian’s throat, Ciel bent down and grabbed the knife. Sebastian watched as he gracefully swiveled his body in order to keep control of the gun and grab the blade. Although he was small, the toning of Ciel's upper half revealed the control and power he had within his core. Sebastian could only imagine how dangerous he truly was. He'd already checked "wreckless" off the list.

“Alright, where were we?” 

Ciel settled back onto the couch adjacent to Sebastian. He kicked a few pieces of shattered wood at his feet.

“I really liked that table.“

“I really liked my mother.“

“Oh shit, we’ve got a smart mouth over here.”

Sebastian snarled at Ciel before turning towards the window. Just the sight of Ciel made him ache with anger. He could do nothing but sit in his misery and failure.

Ciel watched Sebastian. He watched the way the muted nighttime lights played on his features. Anger was turned to somber in the subtle glow. How wreckless, he thought to himself, that such a becoming man would think he could get away with something such as this. Ciel looked him up and down once more, sighing and pulling a pack of smokes and a lighter out of his pocket.

“I made a rule a while ago to never smoke in my apartment.”

Sebastian turned to Ciel when he didn’t continue, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Ciel lit a cigarette between his lips, took in a long draw and released it, "but fuck it.”

A few moments went by before the silence was broken by a low chuckle. Ciel’s eyes widened with incredulity. What a sexy sound, he thought. Is this guy crazy? Ciel couldn’t help but smile himself. Making someone as handsome as Sebastian laugh, he thought, you just had to be proud of that. Murderer or not.

“Am I amusing?”

“'butt fuck it?'”

“Christ,” what a nerd, he thought. Ciel broke out into his own laughter, Sebastian’s smile widening. He took another drag of his cigarette, peering at Sebastian as he watched the smile slowly fade from his face.

“How old are you?”

"Ah, twenty eight.”

Ciel let out a low whistle. So he's older, he thought to himself. _Maybe I should let men break in more often._

They sat in silence as Ciel finished up his cigarette. He tossed the butt onto the pile of broken wood on the floor.

“Sebastian Michaelis. Yes, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. And I did not kill your parents. More specifically, your mother.”

“Bull shit.“

“When did she die?”

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, "a year ago.”

“A… a year ago today?”

“Yes, a year ago today.”

"I see.” 

Ciel sighed. What a sentimental guy that Sebastian was turning out to be. 

“Stand up.”

Sebastian hesitated before slowly rising. He looked down at Ciel who was still holding a gun towards him.

“Are you going to shoot me now and send me over the balcony of your expensive apartment?”

“Uh...no. Unike you, goliath, I am not a killer. See that top drawer on the TV stand? Go open that.”

“I’m not your god damned slave.“

“I don’t think you have much of a choice.” 

Ciel waved his gun in a matter-of-fact manner before pointing to the TV stand with it.

Sebastian sighed in frustration before walking to the drawer. Inside were a bunch of fashion magazines, all colorful and up to date with the latest trend of the time. Sebastian had no idea what he was looking at.

“Look through and grab the one with the woman with big tits and a blue bikini on.”

Sebastian curled his lip at the description, shoving a handful of magazines to the side before finding the photo Ciel described. He picked up the slim book, walking back over to Ciel and tossing it on the cushion next to him.

“Now what?”

“Open it.”

“What? I don’t take interest in half naked women like you d-“

“Stop. Don’t finish that sentence. It’s blasphemy. Open the god damned magazine, centerfold.”

Sebastian, confused, bent over Ciel to pick the book back up, flipping it open to the middle.

His breath caught.

There was Ciel, laid out onto two pages, wearing nothing but small white swimming trunks that caressed his hips. Ciel was sprawled out on a beach, his hair covered in sand and body glistening with glittering water. One hand was lodged into his peculiarly dark gray hair while the other teasingly laid on the inside of his thigh. The deep azure of his eyes captured the sunlight within ocean gems. Dark as the apartment was, what he could see in such little light alone had Sebastian holding his breath. He glanced up at Ciel, fully taking in his face and his form for the first time. He grimaced back at the book and gripped it tighter.

“Um, don’t rip that. You’ve done enough damage in here tonight. Read the article on the bottom right.”

Sebastian ripped himself away from his wayward thoughts, quickly remembering the situation he was currently in. He cleared his throat.

“The shoot took place in-“

“Morocco. And the excursion lasted a month. See the date? I wasn’t even in the states at the time of your mother's death.”

“Then…,” Sebastian’s hands began to tremble.

“Then," Ciel continued for him, "I’m not your killer.”

The magazine fell to the floor.

“Son of a fucking bitch!”

Ciel watched Sebastian pace, turning in circles and coming back again all the while cursing aloud.

“Did you really want to become a murderer that badly for the sake of revenge, Mr. Michaelis?”

“No! No. I just want to catch the bastard that killed her. And, fuck, I thought I finally did.”

Sebastian stopped pacing when he heard Ciel click the safety on his gun.

“Sebastian Michaelis,” he slid the barrel of the pistol in his pocket.

“What?”

“You don’t belong anywhere, do you?”

Sebastian looked confused.

“You’ve been searching for me for a while, have you not? Ever since your parents were killed. I mean, I move constantly. I never stay in one place for over a few months. So, you, in return, must not have a permanent home. It's the only way you could've tracked me down.”

Sebastian was colored impressed. 

"I don't need to belong anywhere, I make do just fi-“

“Work for me.”

It was Sebastian's turn to look at Ciel incredulously.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“What? So I break into your house, threaten to kill you and you take pity on me? I don’t need your filthy money.”

“That may be true but mommy and daddy’s money isn’t going to last forever.”

“I have my own money too, you little shit.”

“Yea, I’m sure of it. But the creepy hotel down the street isn’t the most fitting is it? Do they still let people do meth in the lobby?”

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but instead just stared at Ciel through squinted eyes.

“Your room key is sticking out of your pocket,” Ciel pointed.

Sebastian reached down and shoved the key back into place.

“So what? You expect me to be your fucking maid or something?”

Ciel appraised him, allowing his gaze to shamelessly drink in the sight of Sebastian before settling back on his auburn eyes.

“No.”

Ciel stood. Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat, but the moment was cut short when the air was knocked out of his lungs. Ciel, using all the force of his body, knocked Sebastian down onto his back with a knee to his gut. He quickly straddled Sebastian, gripping his wrists and forcing his knee into his solar plexus. Sebastian growled out in pain. It wasn’t that Ciel was more powerful than him but more so he knew technique. And how to put it to good use, he thought. Sebastian looked up at Ciel. The pain radiating from the knee in his middle made him bite his lip. Ciel wavered for a split second, lifting an eyebrow. Sebastian took his opening.

In an instant, he broke hold of Ciel’s grip. Rolling his wrists, he flipped their positions altogether. Ciel’s groaned when he was slammed down onto his back, the cold floor welcoming his warm skin and sending all of the air out of his lungs. He could feel splintered wood stabbing his back. Sebastian grabbed both of Ciel’s hands in one of his, pinning them over his head and bringing his free forearm up to lock underneath the model's jaw.

Dark hair tickled Ciel’s nose when Sebastian bent over him, their faces an inch apart. Sebastian's breaths were heavy as he stared longingly into Ciel's eyes while shoving his arm into his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped momentarily when a sly smile spread across Ciel's face. Sebastian frowned.

“Are you crazy?”

“A little.”

“Bull shit, 'a little.'”

Ciel huffed out a laugh.

“You still want me to work for you, Phantomhive?”

“Oh yea,” Ciel licked his lips and wrinkled his brow in play of having just remembered something. He slammed his knee up into Sebastian’s stomach, sending him once more gasping onto his back.

Ciel climbed on top of Sebastian yet again. He grabbed another cigarette from his pocket, lit it quickly and tossed the lighter to the side. Sebastian’s body shuddered in residual pain from the blow to his gut. Ciel flicked some ash on the floor next to Sebastian’s head, making to continue his previous thought.

“You’re going to be my bodyguard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **rabiid-bunny.tumblr.com**


	3. Chapter 3

_Stay._

_Stay with me._

”Stay with me! Come on, look at me.”

Sebastian’s voice was filled with desperation as he looked down at the frail body in his arms.

“Seba-“ 

The weak voice was cut off by a coughing fit that sent blood dripping down the woman’s chin.

“Mom, I’m here. I’ve got you, just stay, okay? Help is on the way so stay with me!“

“Sebas-“

“Don’t try to talk, you’re going to be just fine, alright? We can talk later, mom, so just look at me, keep looking at me.” 

Sebastian cupped her blood soaked chin, holding his mother delicately within his lap. 

“You're going to be alright, just keep breathing, keep your heart going and look at me-“

“Sebastian!”

Desperate to end her son’s frantic rambling, she clutched onto his shirt. Her hands shook as she pulled him closer.

“My son. It’s too late.”

Sebastian’s eyes glazed over in horror. He looked down at the blood soaked dress his mother wore, knowing all too well that she was right. A shock of rage ripped through him as red began to take over his sight.

He gave his mother a soft kiss on the forehead and gently laid her down. Sebastian walked over to the other body laying a mere 10 feet away from his mother’s crime scene. He knelt down to have a closer look at the face, snarling when his anger reached its full peak. Sebastian immediately threw himself on top of the body, beating it with full force.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Blood stained Sebastian’s knuckles while his mother wailed to him in a soft voice.

“Baby, he’s dead. Your father is already dead.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!”

His fists slammed down in between broken phrases. Blood splattered all over the floor as the corpse’s face was battered beyond recognition. Sebastian grabbed his father's body by the lapels. He looked into glassy dead eyes, seeing his reflection within them before slamming the head back onto the ground.

Sebastian screamed in rage. He stood, pulling at his hair and kicking everything within five feet of him. He halted when the weak voice of his quickly fading mother made his heart stop and brought him back down to earth.

“Sebastian, please. Come,“ she weeped softly.

He flew across the room when she began to choke, delicately scooping her up once more. He tenderly wiped blood matted hair out of her face. He was filled with so many different emotions he could hardly see straight. But when she reached up and grabbed his chin with a shaky hand, all that was there was her. Him and her.

He began to sob.

“Sebastian. I love you. Please don’t cry.”

Sebastian was shattered. Broken. He hardly noticed the hot tears streaming down his face. He had nothing else to ramble about. Nothing left to say. He knew all too well that the end was near. He wanted nothing but to memorize every last gruesome and loving detail of it.

“It wasn’t your father's fault. Please.“

She hunched over, throwing up blood onto her son as well as the carpet beneath them. Sebastian held her closer.

“Mom, I love you so mu-“

“Find him.”

Her stern words caught Sebastian off guard. He grabbed his mother’s chin, attempting to focus her gaze on him.

“Find him? Find who, who do you want me to find? Who?” 

Sebastian curled his mother into him closer, cradling her into his chest.

“We will find him together when you get better, whoever you want. Who is it, mom? Mom!”

She choked softly, struggling to get a full breath of air. Finally able to pull a calm breath, Sebastian's mother gazed at her son in adoration for what she knew would be the last time.

"Ciel."

"C- Ciel? Ciel what?"

“Ciel Pancakes.”

Sebastian frowned. The air began to smell heavily of maple syrup.

"Wait. What did you say?"

“P-A-N-C-A-K-E-S. Would you like some?”

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly. Morning light flooded into the room from the wall of windows, splashing across the mess of what once was Ciel's coffee table. He squinted, struggling to shake off his recurring nightmare. The air was filled with the sweet smell of syrup, vanilla and pancakes. His gaze focused on Ciel who was standing over him with a plate. Sebastian wet his lips.

Ciel was garbed in nothing but thin pajama pants, gray and black, that hung off of his delicate hips in the most elicit way. Noticing how perfectly his hair fell into place, Sebastian noted Ciel must have been up for a while. He blinked a few times before averting his gaze. Moving to sit up on the couch, he groaned when residual soreness overtook his body. Ciel, he thought, definitely knew what he was doing when it came to combat. Once upright, Sebastian found that last night's events were not the only reason he was currently in pain.

“What the fuck is this?”

He gestured with his head to his wrists that were bound with a zip tie behind his back.

Ciel took in all of what was sleepy Sebastian first thing in the morning. The shorter strands of Sebastian's hair towards his back stuck out in every direction while the longer strands up front tangled all around his couch-imprinted face. Ciel exaggerated a soft, dreamy sigh.

“Answer me, you freak.“

“Pancakes. They're pancakes,” Ciel held the plate out for further inspection, “would you like some?”

“Why the hell am I tied up?”

"Did you know?” 

Ciel used the fork on the plate to slice off a small bite. Slowly, he plopped it into his mouth.

“You mumble a lot in your sleep, Mr. Michaelis.”

“Answer me.”

“And toss and turn. Though that might be from the zip tie.”

“Phantomhive.”

“Here, try my pancakes.”

“No.”

“Yes. Everyone likes them.”

“Except for me.”

“Wrong. See, I can already tell when you’re lying. That'll definitely come in handy with you as my bodyguard.”

“That’s not fucking happening.”

Ciel forked another mouthful, dipping it lightly in syrup before leaning down and holding it out for his hostage.

“I doubt that. Try.”

“I’m not a fucking child.”

“Yes, but you _are_ tied up.”

“I wonder why.”

“You tried to kill me.”

“Yes but you knocked me out and kept me here. Against my will.”

“All facts, yes yes, however I couldn’t just let you leave.” 

Ciel looked off to the side with a serious expression as if remembering something.

“That’d be troublesome.”

Collecting his thoughts, Ciel turned back to Sebastian.

“Eat.”

“No.”

“You’re hungry.”

“No, I’m not.”

Sebastian’s stomach let out a low growl. He clenched his jaw at the betrayal. A delighted smile spread across Ciel's face.

“Your body has a way of divulging your true desires.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later. Pancakes now. I am more than willing to cut you loose after you’ve tried my delicious food. Along with answering any questions. So, honestly, what choice do you have?”

Sebastian looked at Ciel and then to the fork in front of his mouth. He wondered briefly where Ciel kept his pistol and if it was loaded. He sighed, shook his head and leaned in to take the bite.

Ciel bit down on the inside of his lip as the pancakes slid off the fork and onto Sebastian’s tongue. He slowly slid the fork out of Sebastian's mouth and took a good step back for some much needed distance.

“Hody chit,” Sebastian chewed enthusiastically.

“This is actually amazing. You cooked this? Do you cook?”

“No, I have a bunch of housewives that do the job.”

Ciel spat his sarcasm as he walked into the kitchen. He opened a drawer, “yes I cook.” 

He grabbed hold of the small, wooden handled knife Sebastian had placed to his throat the night before. Giving it close inspection, he closed the drawer and returned to the living room.

Sebastian watched Ciel return, noticing how the sunlight played warmly across the skin of his collarbone. His waist was so small, he thought to himself. Sebastian shook his head. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He turned around to face the window instead.

“Hey. Goliath.”

Sebastian turned to find Ciel’s face mere inches from his.

“W-what?” 

The last time he’d seen Ciel's eyes so close, they were both shrouded in darkness. Now the sun provided enough light to have Sebastian drowning in the abyss of an azure sea.

Ciel frowned. He reached out and wiped a drip of syrup off of Sebastian's chin. Without missing a beat, he then licked it off of his thumb.

“Be still.”

Sebastian stiffened. He could smell vanilla coming off of his skin Ciel's skin as he leaned in closer. He softly inhaled aroma. With a sudden snap, his wrists were free and the scent of Ciel was gone as quickly as it'd come.

“Hm, I bet that’s better,” Ciel straightened and waved Sebastian's knife to and fro.

"Now you can eat my pancakes with your own two hands."

Sebastian massaged his sore wrists. He looked at Ciel, the knife he placed on the counter, the door, and then the plate of pancakes. He rubbed his forehead and picked up the plate for another bite.

“Good job. You know how to listen.”

“Vuck nyew.”

“Your offers are getting sloppy; I’m starting to think you’re trying to tell me something.”

Ciel sat on the couch next to Sebastian, “also, you could learn a thing or two about table manners.”

Unable to remember the last time he had a home cooked meal, Sebastian scarfed down the pancakes. 

“Wow. Did you even taste any of it?”

Sebastian stood with the empty plate. He stretched his legs and twisted around to crack his spine.

“Why are you feeding me? Are you trying to bribe me?”

Ciel watched him walk into his kitchen. He wondered how someone could still be so angry after eating such delicious food. Even if they _were_ tied up. Ciel bounced off the couch and followed.

“You probably haven’t had a proper meal in days. There's bacon and eggs on the stove.“

“Look," Sebastian placed his plate in the sink, turning around to lean back against the counter, "I don’t need your food, alright? I’d apologize about the whole 'breaking in and trying to kill you' thing but you kind of held me hostage over night so.“

Ciel let out a small giggle before his face dropped all traces of humor and became darkly grim.

“You think you can just leave now?”

Sebastian swallowed, a small shiver going down his spine. 

“I-“

“I heard it. I heard you talking in your sleep.” 

Ciel walked forward, stopping when the tips of his bare feet met Sebastian's boots. He punctuated every syllable with a stern finger on Sebastian's chest.

“Find Ciel Phantomhive.”

Sebastian groaned in realization. Although Ciel wasn’t the killer, his mother wanted him to find this man. His thoughts poured out all around him. Why Ciel?

“Why me? Why do you think she wanted you to find me?”

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair as he began to see exactly how that situation was going to go.

“No one knows my real name. But you do. The answer to your parent’s death has to be connected to me. Right?”

As impossibly close as he already was, Ciel leaned in further. His voice was low and absolute.

“So in the meantime, if you really want to find out what happened, you have to stay. And maybe you can help me uncover some mysteries of my own...”

Ciel stared at Sebastian until their eyes met.

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

Sebastian flinched.

“Yes?”

There was nothing he could do. He had traveled for so long to find Ciel. He'd accomplished nothing but failure for his mother’s vengeance.

“From here on out," Ciel continued, "if I die, you won’t get your answers and your mother's death will be in vain. Therefore-”

Sebastian had nowhere left to go. No choices left to make. Ciel knew that as well as him. If he really wanted to find his mother's killer, Ciel was the only key he had.

“You will be my bodyguard.”

Sebastian released a breath he'd been holding.

"Agreed.”

Ciel smiled, “good. You will live here. Your expenses will be handled by me from now on. You will accompany me wherever I go, make sure I stay in good health and you'll become extremely aware of my surroundings at all times, understood?”

Sebastian could do nothing but nod.

“Good,” Ciel turned, walking towards the hall before turning back.

“Now bathe me.”

“What?!”

* * *

Sebastian waited in the hall outside the bathroom door with a washcloth and soap, just as Ciel asked him to do so. His thoughts drifted back to his dream.

Ciel Phantomhive didn’t kill his parents. But his mother asked him to find Ciel. He could leave. He could walk out right then, while Ciel was in the bathroom preparing for his shower. Sebastian huffed. He knew Phantomhive wasn’t worried about him leaving. Ciel knew that he was his only connection to finding his mother’s killer. He was giving Sebastian the option of running away. Knowing that he wouldn’t. Because, Sebastian thought, he already had him wrapped around his tiny fucking finger.

“Michaelis,” Ciel called from inside of the bathroom, “stop stalling, you can come in now.”

Sebastian cracked the door. Steam misted his face as he stepped in, keeping his gaze cast to the floor.

“Uh... I don’t really know how you plan on washing my back without looking but if it makes you feel any better, I have all the same parts that you do.“

Sebastian closed the behind him, “Shut up.”

“See, I like that part about you. Even though you work for me now, your attitude is still the same. Keep it.”

Sebastian slowly lifted his eyes. An enormous glass shower took up a good size of the bathroom. With it's spout located on the ceiling, it portrayed the luxurious effect of falling rain. The bathroom was minimally decorated, it's black tile and soft lights providing a sensuous aura enough.

“Come closer,” Ciel beckoned.

The water cascaded down his body, highlighting the softness of his silhouette. Sebastian's pulse quickened. His shirt clung to his chest more with every step he went into the thick, dampened air. He could see the misted shadow of Ciel's body behind the glass. He averted his gaze from the dark patch of hair at the apex of Ciel's thighs. He scolded himself mentally when he briefly wondered how it would taste. Ciel opened the shower door, his face painted in lustrous strokes by his wet hair.

“I really don’t have all day.”

“How exactly do you expect me to do this?“

“Lean in, wet the cloth, apply soap, scrub.”

“How without getting my shirt w-“

Ciel's wet hands jet out from the shower and grabbed hold of the bottom of Sebastian’s black shirt. He tugged it upward with the frantic help of Sebastian and tossed it to the side.

“Problem solved.”

Ciel, having let his haughtiness overestimate his control of the situation, froze. Sebastian's exposed upper body made his mouth water. Ciel imagined all the Greek marble statues were modeled off of his physique. Sebastian was muscled but not overbearingly so. He looked strong, supple, secular. He looked like fucking sin itself, Ciel thought. He quickly turned around to hide his sudden arousal, focusing on the dark tile toward the back of the shower.

Sebastian leaned in around Ciel, wetting the cloth and applying soap. He lathered it well before finally resting it on the middle of Ciel's petite back. Ciel sighed softly as Sebastian's hands began to work on his muscles. Sebastian couldn’t help but use both hands. The more he scrubbed, the more Ciel mewled. Sebastian continued, losing track of time as his scrubbing transitioned into an impromptu massage.

Ciel felt drunk with euphoria. Sebastian began to work a particularly tough muscle on his neck, causing Ciel to relax his head and melt into the touch. He opened his eyes, unable to recall having closed them. He was unable to recall the last time he felt that good. It startled him.

“Sebastian. That's enough.”

Entrapped in the way his fingers slid over the velvet of Ciel's skin, Sebastian didn't hear a single word.

“Sebastian. I said that’s enough.”

More kneading. Still nothing. Losing patience, Ciel suddenly jerked forward.

“Sebastian, listen!“

The abrupt movement knocked Sebastian off balance, sending him falling forward into the shower. He crashed into Ciel, the both of them thudding down onto the dark tile floor.

Ciel yelled out in surprise. Hot water draped long hair over Sebastian’s eyes as he tried to pry himself off of Ciel's back. His soaked pants made him stumble and push Ciel harder into the floor.

“Ah! S- Sebastian! Get up!” 

Ciel knew his limits. He worked very hard every day to know his limits. He knew what he could handle. He knew exactly when his patience would run out, exactly when time would be up, exactly when he could take no more.

He had far exceeded those points.

Sebastian lifted himself onto all fours. He grabbed hold of Ciel beneath him and flipped him over. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?! Ciel. Answer me.”

Ciel simply stared, eyes wide and mouth slack. He hardly tasted the blood from his bottom lip. Water dripped off of Sebastian’s hair and onto his face, a couple drops landing right into his open mouth. He was completely awestruck.

“Ciel?“

Time was up.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s face and crushed their lips together. Sebastian muffled in surprise before meeting Ciel's enthusiasm with his tongue. Water flooded all around them as they furiously made out on the shower floor. Ciel slid his tongue all over Sebastian’s, taking time to taste it as he went. He leaned into the kiss even more, biting down hard on Sebastian's bottom lip. Sebastian groaned in response and shoved his tongue into Ciel's mouth. 

They continued for some time; nibbling, sucking, biting, tasting, claiming. Memorizing. Ciel moaned into Sebastian. He wanted to savor every bit of him, taste and explore every inch of his hot mouth.

Sebastian suddenly broke their attachment, breathing heavily while looking down at Ciel.

“What the hell am I doing?”

“Taking your pants off.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian groaned when Ciel pulled at his belt and ripped it out from around his waist. 

“Ah, Ciel-”

“Shh,” Ciel placed his lips softly on Sebastian’s as he fumbled with his zipper. Sebastian shivered with each hot word whispered into his mouth.

“You can say my name all you want when you’re inside of me.”

“F- fuck.”

The zipper finally gave, allowing Ciel to slide a hand into Sebastian's pants. He grazed over the bulge beneath his boxers. The heat alone that radiated from his arousal sent Ciel. He curled his hips upwards, his body begging to be touched.

Sebastian rolled his hips into Ciel's probing fingers. His face twisted with pleasure and pain as he desperately tried to contain himself. Ciel caressed him even more, coaxing him into a slow, steady rocking motion. Sebastian clawed at the shower floor, his hands flanking Ciel's face below. Water cascaded off of his hair and down onto Ciel who lapped up every drop.

“Fucking hell, why are you so hot?”

“Ahh, Ciel, I-”

“You what, hm? Tell me.”

Ciel slid a finger sliding underneath his boxers. He twirled the sprinkle of hair his fingers found making Sebastian shudder turn. Watching every face that he made, Ciel memorized every sudden change, every wrinkle of his brow, every elicit sound that escaped his mouth. For the first time in his life, patience had become his virtue.

Sebastian, however, had lost his restraint. He shoved his tongue into Ciel's mouth, lapping and sucking as he went. He felt Ciel’s jaw go slack as he welcomed his control. Roughly, he grabbed Ciel's wrist and nudged it down onto his throbbing cock

“Oh, fuck.“

Ciel moaned while drinking in the sight above him that was Sebastian's impatience. He laughed internally to himself. _So that’s what it looks like._ He gave Sebastian's lip a soft nibble. Moving his hand at an agonizingly slow pace, he began to tease.

“Impatient are we, Mr. Michaelis?”

“Christ. You're the impatient one.”

“Mmm, yes but I could do this for days.”

“What exactly can you do for days?”

“Tease you,” Ciel tugged at the patch of hair beneath his hand, “stroke you.” 

He slid lower with every word, “ _caress_ you.”

“Ciel!”

Sebastian barked the name, his tone turning dark and dangerous.

“Fucking. Touch. Me.”

Ciel's breath hitched at the interjection. He planned to do just as he was told and so much more. Crooking his fingers around the waistband of Sebastian's boxers, he began to tug them down.

“Well don’t mind if I-“

“Hey, Reeeeex?”

“-fight for my fucking life, shit. Get up.”

Their heads snapped towards the bathroom door as a voice suddenly chimed from beyond it. Ciel snatched his hand out of Sebastian's pants, pushing both palms onto his chest to coax him into following the order he gave.

The voice continued to echo throughout the apartment. Sebastian stood up as quickly as he could beneath the flow of water. He grabbed Ciel by the arm, tugging him in tow. They stepped out of the running shower, soaking the bath mat and tile beyond it. 

“Hand me that towel. I’m finished.”

Sebastian grabbed a black fluffy towel from a rack and tossed it to Ciel who quickly dried himself.

“Ciel?! I know you’re here, god damnit!”

The voice was right outside of the bathroom door. Ciel snatched a robe off of the bathroom shelving and threw it around him.

“Fuck, lizzie, have you ever heard of privacy!?”

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. He licked his lips at the sight of him while inwardly cursing his unfortunate fate.

“Take a shower. Use the towel over there and there should be a spare robe in the closet to the lef-“

“What!? I’m sorry! You can teach me all about ’privacy’ when you stop reading all of my texts and answering my phone calls!”

Ciel leaned on the bathroom door, “Don't you start that shit with me!”

“It's been started!”

“I will kick your ass!!”

“I'd like to see you try, T-rex!!”

The door to the bathroom cracked open, Ciel quickly slipping out and slamming it shut behind him. He mussed Liz's blonde curls and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hello there, darling.”

“Hey babe, how was your morning?”

Ciel wrapped his arm around her as they walked passed the living room and into the kitchen. He plopped down on a high stool at the breakfast bar and shook his damp hair back and forth.

“Delightful. What brings you here on my day off?”

“Models don’t get days off. Look.”

Liz held out her phone. Ciel eyed a colorful invitation to an exclusive black suit event scheduled for that evening.

“I’m not going.”

“What? Do you know what this is? Ciel. You’ve been nominated for an award.”

“Since when did they start having award ceremonies for models?”

“Since always. You just never go.”

“Well there you go,” Ciel stood, “sounds like a plan.”

“Ciel! This one is special. You _cannot_ miss it. Seriously.”

“Why not?”

Ciel grabbed a pack of smokes from the drawer closest to his fridge. Liz approached him, waving her hands about the smoke as he lit a cigarette.

“Because you are nominated for 'Sexiest Male Model of the Year'! Do you understand how big that is?”

Ciel exhaled a cloud of smoke, flicking ashes into the sink while mulling it over.

“Hm. That might be just the thing to get me into Korea.“

“Korea, Brazil, Italy, _anywhere_ Ciel. This could potentially get us deals with some of the World's top modeling agencies. This is huge! Wait, when the hell did you start smoking your apartment?”

Liz snatched the cigarette from between Ciel’s lips, putting it out and tossing it into a silver trash bin at the end of the counter.

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I'm still not going.”

“Damn you, would you for once just-" 

Liz did a double take towards the living room.

"Um. What the hell happened to your table?”

“You just now noticed?”

Her nose wrinkled in suspicion.

"It looks like a fucking Mr. and Mrs. Smith scene in there, seriously, did someone try to kill you or something!?”

Ciel giggled, heightening her suspicion even more.

“This is not normal, have you finally lost it? Ciel? Hello? I am talking to yo-"

Liz turned towards the hall.

"H-holy shit, for the love of jesus fucking Christ, I think I just died and went to hell and I am okay with that, who in the handsome fuck is-”

When Ciel's gaze followed Liz's he slapped a hand over her mouth. Sebastian stood at the end of the hall with nothing but a towel clutched around his waist. Water dripped from his hair onto his shoulders and slid down his front. He wore a worried look as he glanced between Liz and Ciel. A surprising pinch of jealousy tugged at his gut.

Ciel cleared his throat and shot Liz a warning look. She quickly nodded, still unable to break her gaze from the half-nude man across the room. Ciel removed his hand.

“Lizzie, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He's my new bodyguard.”

Paying no attention to the introduction, she continued to stare at Sebastian. Ciel snapped his fingers.

“You can stop drooling now.“

“When the hell did you get a bodyguard?”

“Last night?”

“Last night?! I was with you last night!”

“Night goes on for a while, you know.”

Liz rolled her eyes at Ciel and turned back to Sebastian.

"Hello, my name is Lizzie.” 

She held her hand out and paused after taking three steps towards him, “you know what, on the other hand, you stay over there. Nice to meet you from afar.”

“Ah, you as well.” 

Sebastian wondered if that was the same person Ciel was threatening from the other side of the bathroom door. The mood was completely different from what he expected.

“Sebastian, this is Elizabeth Midford. She is my manager amongst other things involving my modeling career.“

She shoved Ciel's shoulder.

"Ow, she's also my best friend from childhood.”

Sebastian briefly wondered how good of friends they were. 

“Nice to meet you, Elizabe-“

“No, no. Please. Just Liz. Or Lizzie.”

“Alright, then. Lizzie. Uh, Ciel, there wasn’t an extra robe.”

“In my room at the end of the hall. Dresser in the back of the walk in closet, first drawer on the right. You’ll find some boxers. Pick anything in there that fits you. Try the bottom drawers, that’s where I keep my sweats.”

Sebastian nodded politely at Liz and disappeared back down the hall. He swore he could feel eyes boring into his back until he was safely within Ciel's room. 

The moment she heard the bedroom door close, Liz slammed her fists down in front of Ciel.

“Fucking. Spill.”

Ciel sighed. He set his elbow on the counter and his head on his fist. His voice was calm if not a little tired.

“Look, there's nothing going on, alright? It really isn’t what it looks like.“

“Yeah. I know what you mean. My coffee tables explode too. And hot, naked men walk out of my bathroom all the time. They just come over to ask me for a cup of sugar. And chat about the weather.”

“Cup of sugar, indeed.” 

Ciel eyed the mess of a coffee table, shifting his gaze back on Lizzie's anxious, green eyes.

“Okay, look. There is something about this man that led him to me. It's kind of a long story, er, one I'd rather not divulge too many details on. But he knew my name.”

“What!? Your real name!? How!?”

“I don’t know, exactly. But I need to keep him close in order to find out.” 

Ciel fought to keep his thoughts from drifting to how close they had been minutes prior.

“And he’s pretty good with a knife. I guess.”

Liz stared at Ciel suspiciously, "uh huh. Right, okay. And you think he's right for the job?"

“I'm not sure. But I guess we're going to find out.”

Lizzie sighed in defeat, "I trust you."

She leaned on the counter and rested her head on Ciel's shoulder.

“Do you think he may have a connection to her?”

Ciel stroked her cheek.

“I’m not sure,” he turned towards the sound of his bedroom door reopening, “but I guess we’re going to find out.”

Sebastian reentered wearing a white V-neck that hugged his torso and a pair of maroon sweatpants that stopped mid-calf. 

"Thanks. They're a little small but I think they'll do for now."

"They're doing something, alright."

Ciel couldn't help the offhand comment but Liz certainly got a kick out of it. He watched as she properly acquatinted herself with his new bodyguard. There was something so precious about the way the man who tried to kill him hours before looked terrified of a girl he practically dwarfed. Ciel laughed aloud, happy to have something to clear his creeping thoughts. The last thing he wanted to think about was his own Mother.

* * *

“I hate this.”

Ciel frowned at the floor length mirror in the corner of his bedroom. In the reflection, he could see Sebastian patiently seated on the mahogany chest at the end of his bed.

“I hate everything about this," he tightened the dark green tie around his neck, brushing invisible lint off of his black suit.

“You’re a model, shouldn’t you be used to events?”

“Modeling is one thing. Publicity is another. One you can be naked and do whatever the fuck you want. And the other,” he turned to face Sebastian, “you can only drink and dream about it.”

Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he looked Ciel over. He wore a slim fitted black suit with a single-breasted jacket that hugged his waist. In place of a traditional white shirt, Ciel wore a cream colored button up speckled with grey dots. The dark green tie that Ciel hung loosely around his neck made for an elegant but approachable taste in fashion. Sebastian was sure it was a look only Ciel could pull off. His hair, on the other hand, was swept neatly back in place giving display to his delicate features. As much as Sebastian hated to admit it to himself, Ciel was more than a sight for his sore eyes.

Ciel arched an eyebrow. 

“Hey.”

Sebastian stood, "hey."

“Why are you so flushed?”

“I’m not.”

“I told you before. I can tell when you are lying, Michaelis. So don’t.”

Sebastian turned to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“Away from you.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because I hate being around you.”

“I think you lying might be a turn on for me. Even so,” Ciel reached out and slammed a poised hand into Sebastian's neck, “I dislike it.”

Sebastian buckled to the side. He grabbed his throat and gasped for breath, “What the  
fuck!?"

“You don’t do as you’re tol-"

Ciel’s feet were suddenly swept from underneath him by Sebastian's leg. He fell onto his back, landing right next to his bodyguard. Ciel groaned, disoriented from the fall. He turned to see Sebastian glaring at him in anger as he clutched at this throat. Ciel smirked. 

“Sebastian Michaelis,” he let the name roll off of his tongue.

“Phantomhive.”

“I get the feeling you don't like me very much.”

“That feeling is correct.”

“Hm, how can I change your mind?”

There was no answer.

“Have you had my panca-“

“Yes, I've had your god damned pancakes.”

Ciel let out a breathy laugh. He scooted a bit closer despite their unfriendly exchange. His mouth twisted as he thought about how to address the elephant in the room.

“Listen. I’m not pretending that this morning didn’t happen.”

“It's fine. You don’t have to explain anything to me, I-“

“Oh, I know I don’t have to explain anything to you; I have no obligation to.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Well then fuck you.”

“See, that’s what got us caught up in the first place.”

Ciel adjusted his mussed suit jacket though neither of them made an effort to get off of the floor.

“This is a serious job I am asking you to do, Sebastian. I think after spending a day with Liz and I, you'll be able tell that I don't trust anyone.”

“No one?”

“No one. Not even you. So for now, understand that there are some precautions I must take."

“Naturally,” Sebastian made to stand up, “I did try to kill you after all.”

Keeping a calm face, Ciel reached into his jacket, pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Sebastian.

"I’m not done talking.”

Sebastian looked incredulously at Ciel before sitting back down on the floor. Satisfied, Ciel replaced the gun and continued.

"First, don't ever use any part of my actual name in public. Ever. Outside of this house, I'm Rex. My security should be your first priority and I will pay you handsomely in return."

Sebastian quietly took in the commands while rubbing his sore neck.

"You are to always stay by my side. If I get hungry, you get hungry. If I get tired, it’s sleepy time for you. If I need a haircut, you better get your god damned shears out. And if-“

“And if you get horny?”

Ciel froze. He stared incredulously, opening his mouth to say something smart but nothing came out. Sighing, he dropped his shoulders and licked his lips.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” 

Ciel suddenly closed the distance between them. He grabbed Sebastian by his collar, bringing their noses only inches apart.

"And maybe then we’ll burn it.”

“You sure have a hard time deciding what it is that you want.”

“Do tell.”

“Are you patient or are you not? Do you want a bodyguard or a god damned sex toy?”

Ciel searched Sebastian’s face for a sign of humor to no prevail. He released his grip and sat back onto the floor. He was disgusted with himself. The attraction he had to Sebastian from the first moment he laid eyes on him was truly unfathomable. Normally, he thought, he would just fuck someone like that and never see them again. And yet the small wrinkle between Sebastian's brows made his stomach whirl.

“Michaelis. Let me be frank. I have no intention of sleeping with you,” he replaced some loosened strands of hair, "this morning was merely a moment of weakness. We all have them.”

Sebastian eyed Ciel precariously. As ‘put together’ as he seemed, he thought, Sebastian was beginning to see cracks within him. He'd spent a year of his life hating Ciel, the man he'd wrongfully accused of his mother's demise. He'd spat Ciel's name into peoples faces as he searched for him. Now hearing it only made him…curious.

Something brought him to Ciel Phantomhive. Almost as if he were summoned. He was determined to figure out why. And until then, Sebastian decided to obey. Perhaps, he thought, that's just what his mother wanted him to do. Sebastian decided. He would protect Ciel Phantomhive. 

More than he could protect his mother.

He stared at Ciel's deep, blue eyes. They were of an ocean where he'd be lured to his death, he was sure. He imagined drowning in the shower atop Ciel. _What a peaceful way to go._

“'Moment of weakness', huh,” Sebastian’s voice was low and breathy.

“Yes. That.”

“Then why are you blushing?”

Ciel flinched when Sebastian straightened his back and leaned in closer.

“I-I’m not! Why the hell are you so close?”

“I’m still a foot away, you’re just easily intimidated when I'm above you.”

“'Easily intimidated'!?”

“That's what I said.”

“Michaelis, you have no fucking clue who you are talking to.”

“Maybe not. Though I do know you're upset that I can tell when you're lying as well.”

Ciel looked from Sebastian's lips to his eyes and back. With every word, they both moved closer.

“You’ve got a rude way of talking to your master.”

"You're not my master."

“Wanna bet?”

“I doubt you'd like me to take that offer.”

“And why's that?”

“Collateral damage.”

“Tell me more,” Ciel opened his mouth and slowly licked Sebastian’s bottom lip. Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s waist. He slid him closer along the wood floor and opened his mouth. A ringtone suddenly blared from Ciel's pocket, abruptly halting the two.

As if they had their senses suddenly return, Sebastian and Ciel tore away from each other.

Sebastian wiped his mouth on his arm as they both stood, “What the hell is wrong with you? Stop trying to seduce me, Phantomhive!”

“I could say the same thing to you, you fucking, uh, whatever!”

“Stay the hell over there!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“And answer your phone!”

Ciel fumbled with his jacket pocket, “I'm getting there!”

Ciel pulled his phone out and walked rushed over to the mirror. He fussed with his hair and straightened out his suit. 

“Hey. Yes. We’re heading down now. We  
need to stop by a suit shop for Sebastian, don’t forget. Yea, we'll still be pretty early, trust me. Alright. See you.”

Ciel replaced his phone. After giving himself one last look in the mirror, he turned to walk past his bodyguard.

“Come on, goliath.”

Sebastian followed Ciel throughout the apartment, watching him fetch his keys and turn off various appliances. 

"Alright, let's go."

“After you, princess.”

Ciel slipped his shoes on, “I could kill you, you know.”

“I’m already dead.”

“Melodramatic.”

“Sadist.”

He stopped so suddenly at the front door, Sebastian nearly ran into him.

“I cannot begin to tell you how incorrect you are.”

Sebastian grinned as Ciel grabbed a dark peacoat off a hook and put it on.

“Out of all the insults, that’s the one you’re most offended by?”

“Yes,” Ciel gave him a speculative look, “by the way, have you seen Seventy-five Tones of Off-White? It's complete trash.”

Sebastian thought for a moment before bursting out into laughter so loud Ciel couldn’t help but join him. The euphoric sounds filled his apartment and echoed back around. Ciel couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that. Or if he ever truly had. He eyed Sebastian's borrowed sweatpants.

“Do you need a jacket? We'll get one for you later but I mean for now.”

“No. I’m fine.”

“You look like you're going to be cold.”

“Do I?”

“No. Let’s go.” 

Ciel opened the door.

“Good,” Sebastian walked out and headed straight to the stairs. He called out behind him as Ciel locked the door.

“For a second there I thought you could tell I was going commando.”

Ciel dropped his keys on the door mat.

"Oh, for _fucks sake!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Liz huffed as Ciel climbed into the passenger seat of her car.

“Took you long enough.“

“Just drive the damn car.”

Though she was surprised at the remark, Liz said nothing. It was often she felt Ciel was on edge and she knew better than to press him even more. Looking over, she noticed his face was bright red. The urge to tease him grew within her. Still, Liz resisted. Ciel flinched when she kissed his burning ear.

“I’m only teasing. Nice to see you too. We’ve still got plenty of time to get the massive giant in my backseat a proper suit before the event starts.”

“My name is Sebastia-“

“Christ!” 

Both Sebastian and Ciel jumped at her interjection. Liz twisted around and looked at Sebastian.

“You have to warn me before you open that sexy mouth of yours. It’s distracting.” 

She winked before Ciel reached out and forcefully turned her face towards the steering wheel.

“Driving.”

“Driving?“

“You’re supposed to be driving.“

“Yes, driving, got it.”

Sebastian sat in awe, taking in the dynamics of Ciel and Lizzie's friendship. He wondered how much they'd been through together in order to be so close. He wondered what that must feel like. He looked out at the night sky as the engine started, completely lost in thought. This time yesterday, he was so full of rage, ready to end a year's worth of turmoil. He'd prepared for a conclusion to his loss; redemption to fill the void within him. He'd spent a year seeking justice and he was prepared to bring it upon himself afterwards. 

And yet, the period became the semicolon. 

He watched the lights of the city streak across the sky beyond the window. Things were changing. Sebastian wasn’t sure how much but something told him that after that day, nothing would be the same.

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open. Confused, he looked up at Ciel who was standing outside of the car holding his door open. 

“We don’t have all night. Come on, let’s get you fitted into a pretty little dress.” 

Sebastian stepped out of the car, “I’d never try to copy your look like that.“

“Oh, Cinderella, but if the shoe fits…”

Lizzie giggled at the squabble, coming around the car and closing the door to get things moving a little faster.

“Come on, boys. Party can’t start without us.”

As they walked, Sebastian took a good look at Liz for the first time. Her soft curls bounced in a proper ponytail atop her head with every step she took. Her dark green dress matched Ciel's tie. It was strapless, fitting, falling to her ankles. It was a beautiful color on her. Silver heels that sparkled in the nightlight matched her silver jewelry. She had quite the fashion taste, he thought. Just like Ciel. Sebastian realized he had not been much of a gentleman and trotted a few steps to catch up to her.

“Eliza- er, uh, Lizzie. I apologize for not saying so before but you look stunning.”

Liz stopped mid step, her heels clicking into place right next to each other on the sidewalk. Her dress whipped around her ankles as she turned to Sebastian.

“You _cannot_ compliment me.”

“I'm sorry?“

“Because my blood pressure cannot take it! Have you seen yourself!? God, the things I'd do to y-“

Ciel glided over to Liz and cupped his hand over her mouth.

“Liz is not the best at taking compliments. What she means to say is thank you.”

Liz tore Ciel’s hand off of her mouth, “yes! Thank you! Your joggers are not half bad either.”

A bell rang on the door as they entered Webster's Wares. It was a sizable suit shop featuring beige carpet and an antique chandelier. Cologne wafted heavily through the air. The man behind the counter looked to be in his fifties, Sebastian guessed. He had graying hair, tan skin and twinkling eyes that brightened the moment he saw who came through the door.

"Rex! My good man!”

“Webster!” 

Ciel walked over and shook his hand though Webster pulled him into a brief hug instead. 

“How are you, old man? How’s the wife?”

“Good, good. Still alive. Unfortunately.”

Webster's contagious laughter rang throughout the store. Ciel beamed at him, shaking his head in playful disappointment.

“You're the same as ever. Look, I need a quick suit for my bodyguard over there.” 

Ciel motioned to Sebastian who immediately felt completely out of place in his sweatpants and T-shirt. 

“Bodyguard, huh? Hm, yes, I see. We can definitely do that! Yes, yes. Come here, my boy, let me measure you.”

Sebastian walked over to the old man while Lizzie giggled at how uncomfortable he looked. She jumped when her purse began to ring.

“Oh," she pulled her phone out, "I have to take this. I’ll be sitting at the front of the store. I trust you guys can handle this yourselves.”

Ciel watched her like a hawk as she walked away. Webster pulled out his measuring tape, lengthening it across Sebastian’s chest, “Calm down, Rexy. She is safe here, my boy.”

Ciel looked over to Webster, “You know me so well, old man.”

“You never change.”

Sebastian stood quietly as Webster measured every part of his body.

“My word. You are a very large man, you know that?”

Ciel almost choked on his own spit as he struggled to not laugh. Sebastian's face reddened as Webster continued.

“Tall, long legs. Broad shoulders. For a suit to fit you properly, I’d definitely need to tailor one. But for now, we will just have to make due. That dressing room over there,” he pointed to the back corner of the store, “that’s the biggest one. Perfect for you, eh?”

Webster laughed while patting Sebastian on the shoulder and went to get to work.

“Wait for me in there. I’ll send Rex over with a few suits for you to try on.”

Sebastian watched him walk away, his gaze drifting to Ciel who looked back at him in return. They stared at each other, both of their faces expressionless. Sebastian backed up slowly towards the dressing room and raised a middle-finger to Ciel without breaking eye contact. Ciel pointed to the watch on his wrist and mouthed out ‘when’.

Once inside the dressing room, Sebastian collapsed onto a leather bench against the wall. Overwhelmed, he was grateful for the door that separated him from everyone else. The room was spacious, indeed. He'd never seen a fitting room so chic. He looked at a cushioned stool positioned next to a small table with flowers. Beneath was a silver, decorative waste basket for what looked to be the tailor's trimmings. He looked into the large mirror across from him, “What the hell have you gotten yourself into?”

Webster pranced around his store, piling pieces high on Ciel’s arms until he couldn’t hold anymore.

“Have him try those on so far, laddy. I’ll get to looking for any more I may have in the back.”

Ciel approached Sebastian's dressing room with the mountain of clothes.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Mother dearest.”

Sebastian flung the door open and pulled Ciel in by his collar before kicking it back shut. The sudden jolt caused Ciel to drop the clothes onto the floor. Neither paid them any attention as Sebastian held Ciel up by his shirt. Feet dangling above the ground, Ciel was seemingly unfazed.

“Ah, forgot that was a sore spot.”

“You little shit.”

“Down boy.” 

Ciel gripped Sebastian’s wrists, forcefully turning them outwards and making him immediately loosen his grip. He kept his hold as his feet hit the floor.

“I don't enjoy wrinkles in my suits. Wrinkles equal broken wrists.” 

"Ah! I got it, let me go!”

Ciel released him, “great. Now, let’s get going. Try these on. If we're late, Liz will kill us both.”

Sebastian replied with a sarcastic 'as you wish'. He began to lift his shirt but paused.

"Are you not leaving?”

“Me? No. These are professional suits, cufflinks and all. I have to help you get them adjusted. I can tell if a suit fits properly or not. And Webster asked me to lend him a hand while he searches for more items.” 

Ciel gathered the clothes off the floor and neatly hung them on a wall mounted bar. Sebastian sighed.

"Fine."

He tore his borrowed T-shirt off and tossed it onto the bench. 

“Give me the first shirt.”

Ciel tossed him a black button up. After only two buttons were fastened, the shirt began to buckle.

“It’s too small.”

“I can see that,” Ciel’s voice was quiet as he looked Sebastian over, “take it off.” 

Sebastian did as he was told, tossing the shirt back to Ciel.

“Next.”

“Pants.”

“What? You don’t have another shirt?”

“I do but it’s the same size. We have to wait for Webster to bring another. Pants next.”

Sebastian hesitated. Meanwhile, Ciel got comfortable on the bench, crossing his legs as he waited.

“Well?”

Sebastian clenched his jaw. He idly wondered what his hands would look like wrapped around Ciel's throat.

Opposite of him, Ciel tongued the inside of his cheek as he worked to not to crack a smile. He knew exactly what was wrong. This, he thought, was turning out to be truly interesting. He grabbed a pair of pants from the hanging pile and set them beside him on the bench.

“First pair.”

Sebastian eyed the trousers.

“Do you need me to help you put your pants on? Maybe you _were_ better off with your hands being zip-tied.“

“Shut up.”

Sebastian hooked his thumbs underneath the sweatpants waistband and yanked them down to his ankles. He straightened, refusing to lose his pride as he stretched an arm out to Ciel.

“Pants.”

Ciel could only stare. He was shocked. Having no boxers was one thing Ciel wanted to tease him about. Sebastian having an erection was an unpredictable and entirely different story. The real reason Sebastian didn't want to take his pants off caught him by complete surprise. Seemingly beat at his own game, he was speechless.

Sebastian went to snatch the pants when Ciel grabbed his wrist. His gaze scaled up his nude body until their eyes locked. 

“Hey," he whispered, "why are you hard?”

Sebastian prepared a rude remark but lost it the longer he stared at Ciel. 

“Sebastian. I asked you a question.”

“I don't-”

Sebastian groaned when he felt a finger glide softly underneath his cock. Ciel licked his lips, “do you enjoy lying?”

Sebastian struggled to respond as Ciel moved his finger to circle around the head of his cock. He swirled it around, slickening it with pre-cum. Sebastian's body shook from the tease as his cock twitched in response.

“Ciel-”

Sebastian was immediately shushed. His knees began to buckle as Ciel slid his hand up and down his length. The pace was agonizingly slow. Ciel reveled in watching every little twitch Sebastian's face made. No longer able to stand without support, Sebastian placed his hands on the wall behind Ciel. He shadowed over him and began to rock his hips. It was a change Ciel welcomed. He leaned up and bit down hard on Sebastian’s bottom lip as he quickened the pace of his hand.

It took all of Sebastian's strength to keep quiet. Though he was finding it more and more difficult with every stroke Ciel gave. At a loss, he shoved his tongue into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel melted, moaning into Sebastian's mouth. Although he had just come to know it that morning, Ciel thought he’d never be able to get enough of the taste. Breaking their attachment, he pushed his bodyguard back a step. 

Confused and out of breath, Sebastian prepared to apologize. However, Ciel was quicker. Before he could get a word out, Ciel was on his knees. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth wide and licked the entire length of Sebastian's stiffened cock from base to tip.

He'd gone completely mad, Sebastian thought. He stuffed the side of his hand into his mouth and bit down hard.

Ciel looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian as he slid his mouth onto his length. Circling his tongue as he went, he made sure to taste every inch. He wanted to feel every twitch, every throb. It was pure greed that had him shoving Sebastian's cock to the back of his throat.

“Ciel, ah, fuck!“

Sebastian's whispered attempts to get Ciel’s attention we're husky and futile. Ciel was already too far gone. He puckered his lips and moaned onto Sebastian, sending deep vibrations to his core. 

Sebastian wasn't sure of how much more he could take. He couldn't fathom how hot Ciel’s mouth was, how sticky and slick it felt. He shoved himself in further as Ciel began a steady pace, bobbing his head back and forth on his cock. Drool dripped from the corners of Ciel’s mouth as he desperately tried to swallow him whole.

Sebastian watched him. He stared right into Ciel's teary eyes and watched his cock reappear and disappear into his mouth. He reached down and shoved his hands into Ciel’s hair. No longer able to hold back, he thrusted himself as far as he could go into Ciel's mouth and began to fuck his throat. Tears streamed down Ciel's face as he quietly moaned, gripping onto Sebastian's thighs for support. 

Sebastian suddenly pulled Ciel off of him by his hair, “Fuck, Ciel, I'm gonna-“

Ciel leaned forward and slurped messily on Sebastian's tip. He swirled his tongue around it, popping it in and out from between his lips before shoving the whole length back down his throat.

In a hot rush, sticky liquid began to drip out of the corners of Ciel's mouth. Sebastian’s entire body shook with euphoria as he rode out his climax in the back of Ciel's throat. Completely overtaken with lust and greed, Ciel slurped on Sebastian's still throbbing cock, swallowing every drop of cum he could get. 

The air within the dressing room had grown thick and humid. Sounds of Sebastian catching his breath filled the space. Ciel released his cock, licking his lips as he sat back on the bench.

“You're fucking mad, Phantomhive.”

“Maybe you’ll think twice next time you decide to go commando.”

“Or maybe I won’t think at all.”

“That works too.”

Sebastian watched Ciel lick a drop of cum from the corner of his mouth. Not to be outdone, he knelt down onto the floor. Ciel lifted a brow as Sebastian positioned himself in between his legs.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Returning the favor.”

Sebastian spread Ciel's slim thighs wide. He idly wondered what they would feel like propped up on his shoulders.

Or wrapped around his waist.

He palmed Ciel's erection through his suit pants. In return, Ciel released a soft, breathy moan that both surprised and delighted Sebastian. It was completely different from the harsh demeanor he usually had. Sebastian leaned in, laying his tongue on Ciel's bulge when a knock came at the door.

“Hey, big man, any luck with those?”

Sebastian froze with his hands on Ciel’s waist. He went to stand up when his wrists were grabbed, stopping his retreat. Ciel cleared his throat.

“No luck yet, Webster. Can you leave those others outside of the door? We're having a little trouble with some buttons in here.”

“Oh sure, laddy. I’ll leave them on the hook out here. Holler if you need me.” 

“Thank you.”

Neither moved a muscle as they listened to the old man return to the front of the store. Sebastian sighed in relief. He started to pull away when he was, once again, stopped by Ciel.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“We were almost caught. Don’t we have things to do?”

"Mhm," Ciel placed Sebastian’s palm back onto his erection. His hips lifted to welcome to the pressure.

“You can start with me.”


	6. Chapter 6

With quick hands, Sebastian unbuckled Ciel's belt. His vulgar thoughts pooled within his mind as he tugged at the zipper. He'd felt ravenous, starved for affection for so long. His mouth watered. _Not much longer now._

Ciel’s head was spinning. He watched himself in the mirror, splayed out and desperate. Never before did he think anyone could bring that out of him. He whined when Sebastian planted his nose on his clothed cock. His boxers were ruined, he was sure of that. The heat of Sebastian's breath alone through the thin cotton nearly sent Ciel. He looked towards the clothes on the wall and back to Sebastian. Nothing mattered anymore; not where they were, not what anyone else was doing. All that mattered was Ciel’s desperate need to have his body completely taken by his newly employed bodyguard.

Sliding his hand through the slit in Ciel’s boxers, Sebastian felt the sprinkle of hair above his crotch. He wondered how the soft down would feel on his face. His fingers played in the pile and tugged gently. 

He couldn't believe how much he wanted to bite it.

“Ahh, Sebastian...”

Ciel panted from how badly his body craved to be touched. Small beads of sweat formed underneath his hairline. Sebastian studied Ciel's plump lips being bitten, his flushed cheeks, the desperate wrinkle between his brows... 

_What a meal._

Slowly, Sebastian leaned in again, coming eye to eye with the bulge. He grabbed handfuls of Ciel’s thighs and spread them open wider. He watched his restrained cock throb from underneath damp boxers. He was fascinated with it, every twitch sending a direct pulse straight to his own arousal. A curious tongue came out and lapped at Ciel's tip through the black cotton.

"F- fuck-“ 

Ciel couldn’t take it. The feeling of Sebastian’s tongue, even through his boxers, was intoxicating. It was so hot, so heavy. Or maybe it was Sebastian himself that was driving him crazy. He slammed his head back against the wall, knowing that if he watched anymore he would cum within seconds.

Sebastian in turn engulfed his cock through his boxers.

“Sebast- holy shit!”

Sebastian reached up and grabbed Ciel’s face, forcefully bringing his gaze back on himself. He opened his mouth wide, letting a line of drool connect from his tongue to the soaked boxers.

“You taste so fucking good.”

Ciel whined, his hips doing small circles in heated desperation. Sebastian growled onto the fabric, “I want more.”

“Rex?" A knock came at the door, "Laddy, Liz is outside on the phone with someone on the east coast, a hospital I think?” 

Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s face, immediately making them both freeze. He held his breath and remained silent.

“Anyways, she sounds pretty frantic, waving her arms about for me to come grab yo-“

Ciel’s voice came out quick and demanding, “Who is it, Webster? Who is the call about?”

A few moments passed before the old man spoke two words that nearly shoved Ciel's heart up his throat.

“Your mother.”

* * *

“Come on, come on, get in.” 

Lizzie coaxed the boys back into the car. Her usually preppy personality had turned seriously grim. Ciel and Sebastian came flying out of the shop, Ciel properly dressed and Sebastian in the first suit he could jump into within three seconds. Sebastian carried a garment bag with a few others they bought in a rush. Lizzie took the bag from him and threw it in the trunk as she herded them into the car. Though calculated, everything happened with a quickness. Ciel stared straight ahead as Liz started up the engine. Sebastian noticed they sped off into the opposite direction of where they were previously headed. He sat in silence within the back seat, utterly confused. One moment, he was in between Ciel's legs and the next, two words about a phone call sent Ciel into a state of…well, Sebastian wasn't entirely sure. Ciel claimed to be a master at facades. And he wasn't wrong; Sebastian found him completely unreadable. He couldn't begin to assess what was happening. After Webster came to the door, Ciel only spoke two words to him.

‘Get dressed’

From the mood of it all, Sebastian could tell it was something serious. More importantly, it was not the time to ask questions.

Only when Liz turned onto the freeway did Sebastian notice her clothing had changed. She was now dressed in suit pants and a cream colored blouse. He idly wondered where the dress went.

The car remained silent as they sped down the road. Ciel stared out into the night. Through the reflection in the side view mirror, Sebastian could see Ciel's face; cold and emotionless. Liz zoomed between cars, getting off at an exit that read 'LAX'. When the car made a sharp turn, Ciel leaned a bit in his seat which allowed his ears to peek out from underneath his hair. They were visible for only a second but just long enough for Sebastian to notice they were red.

Ciel glanced at Liz who was awaiting his unspoken question. 

“Everything's prepared.”

Ciel nodded at the confirmation. Not that he needed it with how much he trusted her. He rested his head back and closed his eyes as the car seemed to pick up even more speed. Liz looped through traffic, wasting no time as she jumped through yellow light after yellow light. After about fifteen minutes, the car came to a stop outside of a parking garage. A small, posted sign read ‘Valet Overnight Parking’.

Simultaneously, Ciel and Liz jumped out of the car. Sebastian quickly followed suit. Moving around to the trunk, Sebastian noticed two packed duffle bags. He wondered how long they'd been prepared. He spotted Liz's green dress in a pile beneath her silver heels. She chucked a bag at Sebastian and slammed the trunk shut, leaving the gown behind. Ciel still wore no expression as Lizzie tossed her car keys to an approaching employee. She turned to Sebastian, her green eyes riddled with anxiety, “I hope you’re not afraid of planes."

* * *

12:01 am

Rain echoed outside, ricocheting off the windowsills and drowning out the glass.

12:01 am

The sound of a single passing car sloshing through the road came and went.

12:02 am

The red numbers on a digital clock sunk deep into troubled, hazel eyes. Sebastian sat alone on the couch in the two-room suite hotel room. Clenching and unclenching and clenching and unclenching the fabric of his plaid green pajama pants. The only light in the room was the glow of a soft, oven light in the kitchenette. 

And the red numbers on the clock. 

12:02 am

It had been three days since they landed on the east coast. Sebastian had never been to Virginia before, and from the sights on the drive to the hotel, he didn’t think he had been missing much. The flight lasted six hours. Six hours in first class, sitting next to Ciel who did nothing but stare out of the window and sleep. When they landed, a man at baggage claim was holding a sign that read “Rex”. He escorted the three of them to a car and quickly drove to their hotel without saying a word. 

Sebastian noticed there weren’t many mountains around. None at all, actually. Upon arrival at the hotel, he and Liz jumped out of the car and retrieved the bags from the trunk. It was then that Sebastian noticed Ciel did not get out of the car. The driver nodded at Liz and pulled off with Ciel who kept his eyes glued to the windshield.

That was the last he had seen of Ciel.

That was three days ago.

12:03 am

There was something so impressive, he thought, and yet so dangerous at how quickly Liz and Ciel could set things up to leave town in a heartbeat. It felt as if they hadn't stopped running until they finally reached the hotel.

And yet, after three days, Sebastian still had no answers.

The rain continued its torrent.

12:04 am

A creak of a door caught Sebastian’s attention. He turned to see Liz in her bedroom doorway dressed in an oversized white T-shirt and checkered red pajama pants. She rubbed the back of her neck and yawned. The mess of her blonde hair tangled around her face as she trotted over to him plopped down next to him on the couch.

“Why are you naked?”

Sebastian frowned and looked down at himself.

“I’m not. I’m just not wearing a shirt.”

“That’s basically the same thing for you.”

He shrugged. Sebastian was nowhere near used to the humidity in Virginia. Although it was late and raining, the summer heat was too much for his liking.

Liz scratched her head and stuck some hair back into her messy bun. Crossing her legs, she got comfortable next to the bodyguard. It was a first for both of them.

“I don’t blame you," she continued. "This heat pisses me off. I've frequently thought about chopping my hair off just to accommodate it.” 

Sebastian shifted, keeping his eyes on the clock.

12:05 am

“Sebastian. You can’t do this every night. He's fine, you have to trust him. We’ve done this before.“

“Then why hasn’t he called? Or returned?” 

Lizzie sighed, “Okay. I think I should fill you in on a few important details if you’re going to be sticking around for long.” 

She reached behind her and clicked on a tabletop lamp.

“Jesus! Sebastian, you look like shit!”

Dark bags shadowed underneath Sebastian’s eyes. His hair looked tangled and untouched, jutting out in every direction. He looked dull and devoid of proper sleep or nutrition.

“I know you’re worried but you don’t have to kill yourself, damn!”

She jumped up, heading over to the kitchen and returning with a damp cloth and a cup of orange juice.

“Here. Wipe your face, you’re covered in sweat. And drink this. Christ, when was the last time you've eaten?”

He stared at the clock for a few moments longer before turning towards the cloth. He grabbed it and dabbed it softly across his face. Liz placed the cup of orange juice on the coffee table for when he was ready to drink it. She felt a pang of regret for leaving Sebastian alone the past few days. She was around but within her own room, her own thoughts. _He must be so confused, but this?_ She didn't completely blame herself; it wasn't as if she knew how he would react.

But it did catch her by surprise.

Sebastian ran the cloth around his neck when Liz began.

“Ciel Phantomhive. He is not your normal fashion model. Or man, for that. I’ve known Ciel since we were kids. God… We hated each other.”

She smirked, reveling in nostalgia as she stretched her legs out and rested her heels on the table. Sebastian sank back into his seat as he listened carefully to the first details he had ever heard about who he was protecting.

“I went to school with him. Middle school. I remember him being super smart, all of the girls flocked to him. Except for me, of course. I hated guys who were so fucking full of themselves. Well, one day, I had a huge argument with my parents. My dad got so angry, he told me to pack my shit and leave if I couldn’t follow his rules."

She took a sip of Sebastian's orange juice.

"So, I did. I got a bag and left. I was thirteen. I didn’t get far, just down the block. It had to be like… two in the morning? I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard footsteps approaching the lamp I was under. I remember thinking ‘oh, it’s this douchebag from school, great’." 

Liz's fond laugh filled her eyes with warmth. Sebastian found himself drawn to her state of comfort. He took a sip of juice.

"You know what he said to me at two AM on the corner of the street? ’If you want to run away from home, at least wear better shoes to do so.’ I fucking kid you not! A thirteen-year-old girl on the street at two AM and he was worried about my fucking coral sandals."

Lost in thought, Liz grabbed the glass from Sebastian, took a sip and returned it.

"But you know, he grabbed my wrist and took me back to his house, saying something about lending me a pair of converse for my journey. He snuck me in through his bedroom window and told me he couldn’t find his shoes so I had to sleep there for the night. I was so nervous, being in the popular guy’s house, sitting on his bed. What if he tried something, you know!? He saw the look on my face, walked over to me with some spare pajamas and said, clear as day, ‘by the way, I’m gay.’”

Liz threw her hands in the air, laughing out loud as Sebastian watched in earnest. 

“I was the first person he had ever told! Can you believe it? I was a stranger for all he knew! Yea so, we stayed up all night, talking about how much he actually hated the attention he received at school and what not. There was something I saw in him back then and I just knew. I wanted to protect him. From whatever it was that had his eyes glazed over, walking the street at two AM. I wanted to protect him from it. I came over to his house frequently after that, after arguments with my parents, needing a friend... His father was the only parent of his I saw, a professor at some big league university. It wasn’t until later that I found out about his family’s situation.” 

Sebastian sat up, ready to hear the story behind all of the madness.

“I... don’t think it’s my place to tell you everything but I have no doubt that if Ciel really plans on keeping you around, you will find out. All you need to know is that he moves. A lot. We were best friends but we went to different colleges. I studied management of the arts, he went to his father’s university…”

Liz’s words trailed off, color leaving her face as she thought back on what looked to be an uncomfortable memory.

“During my senior year of college, he showed up at the apartment I was renting a room in. He was covered in blood. I cleaned his wounds while I sobbed my eyes out. I wanted to know who the fuck did that to him, y'know!? He looked at me and said ‘I have to go. I can’t stay here, Liz. They're going to find me. And when they do, I'm dead.’"

The air grew frigid with silence as Liz collected her thoughts. Time had not done much to help the pain of her past, the regrets she still held dearly. 

"I, of course, had no idea who the hell he was talking about coming after him. But later that night I found out the people looking for him were connected to his mother."

Sebastian perked up at full attention as she continued.

"That was the first he’d ever spoken of her to me in eight years. I also found out he had dropped out of college, disconnecting all ties with his father. He had been on the run. The good thing was that all the bastards that were tracking him down only knew one thing; his name." 

Liz continued as she went to grab herself a glass of water and a complimentary cookie from the kitchenette.

"I hid him out in my room for five months. He barely left the apartment at all, actually. After I graduated, I was offered a job, management handling for a modeling agency. I had to find a client and invest in them. It wasn't really that hard of a decision for me to make when the puzzle pieces started falling into place. At the end of the day I’d never leave Ciel. Never again.”

She bit into her cookie, settling back onto the couch, "the hard part was convincing Ciel to become a model."

Sebastian finished off his cup of orange juice, fully intrigued by the story and surprised at his sudden anger from hearing about Ciel's past.

“So I took the job. Made 'Rex' my first and only client. A new name was the key. To this day, only a handful of trusted people know his real name. That’s why you knowing it and actually finding him is fucking...insane.”

Sebastian tapped the empty cup, "but how would that help Ciel stay under the radar? I understand constantly traveling for business from place to place but plastering his face everywhere doesn’t sound like the best way to hide him.”

Liz grabbed the cup from Sebastian in fear of him breaking it in his strong grip.

“The best way to hide something is in plain sight.”

Understanding struck him. Everything made a little more sense to Sebastian. In contrast, it also raised so many more questions and left others unanswered. Who was Ciel Phantomhive to his own Mother? To him? And why did he find himself wanting nothing more than to kill his pursuers? Than to keep him safe? 

Than to see him walk through the front door?

12:19 am

“Sebastian. I know you’re here because you want to find out who really killed your parents. But I can see what the past three days have done to you. So, I beg of you. This is me begging. Please.” 

Lizzie reached out and grabbed his forearm with her small hands.

“Protect him with me. At all costs.”

Sebastian felt the weight of her request within her voice.

"You really love him, don't you?"

She replied without pause, "more than you will ever know."

The lock on the hotel door unlatched. Both Liz and Sebastian stood quickly. With sudden caution, Sebastian shoved Liz behind him.

"Oh, baby," she pulled a small gun from her waistband, “you really think I’m new to this? Yeah, please. You step back.” 

The door opened slowly to reveal Ciel, soaked completely through from head to toe. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him as his eyes drifted to Lizzie's gun.

“What kind of welcome party is this?”

“Ciel, you crazy bastard!”

Liz replaced her gun within its hidden hip holster and threw herself at Ciel. He sighed as she probed him, making sure he was alright while wiping wet hair out of his face and feeling his forehead.

“God, that took longer than expected! How are you? You’re soaked!" 

She clutched at his wet suit jacket and peeled it off, "did you find anything out?”

“Yea,” Ciel slipped out of his shoes and socks. Water streaked down his face as he pushed his sopping hair back. His gaze found Sebastian, who sat in a quiet fury of anticipation. Ciel dropped into a chair to the right of the couch as Liz settled back in her spot.

“I’m sorry I worried you, princess. But alas, I’ve returned.”

Lizzie scoffed, “I am far from a princess.“

“Not you.”

Sebastian stared into Ciel's eyes, never breaking his gaze since he stepped through the door. Ciel had noticed.

Sebastian sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes in relief for the first time in three days. He had no energy to battle Ciel's wit. He was just relieved that he was back.

Liz cleared her throat, “so?”

“So. I went to the hospital. The people at the front desk told me she was injured. Not anything too bad but enough to admit her. They decided to keep watch on her for certain suspicions.“

“Okay, did you see her?”

“They gave me her room number. When I got there she was gone.”

“What!?”

“Mhm,” Ciel began unbuttoning his shirt, “just like last time and every time before that. Vanished. And, as always, no one knew how.”

“Okay, but, they have working cameras this time!?”

“Yes. However, no one actually pays attention to that shit. There are hundreds of cameras in a hospital. Finding a woman with reddish-brown hair in a gown is too easy because there's tons. We narrowed it down to about ten patients.” 

“So what you’re saying is-“

“I’ve spent the past three days on a wild fucking goose chase. We found a video of her leaving but where she went, no one knows.”

Lizzie sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“Do you think she’s back wi-“

“It doesn’t fucking matter.”

“Ciel!” Liz stood, looking down at Ciel, “yes it does! If she has any current connection to him, we are putting you in danger all over again by being here!”

Her eyes brimmed with tears, “you know that fucker will stop at nothing to get his hands on you!”

Ciel raised up and grabbed Liz. He cradled her face in his shoulder, putting an abrupt end to her breakdown. He spoke lovingly into her ear.

“Thank you. For helping protect me all these years. For being here. You’ve done well.“

“You idiot,” she mumbled into his shoulder, “don’t thank me if you’re going to practically commit suicide.”

“I’m not. I just need to find her. You know that.”

Liz pushed off of Ciel, wiping water from her cheeks and gazing at him with sorrowful understanding.

“I know. And we will.”

He smiled at her. There were few things Ciel was fond of and Liz's bright, green eyes gazing up at him were at the top of the list. He mussed the bun on her head, “get to bed. It’s late.” 

She nodded and kissed his cheek. While leaning down to grab her glass of water, she flashed Sebastian a ‘good luck’ face.

“Alright, I'm off to bed. Don’t do that shit again, Ciel.” 

She pointed at her best friend and slipped her hand into his wet pocket to retrieve an almost empty pack of smokes.

"And I’ll be confiscating these. You’ve had quite enough.” 

She called back on her way into her room, “and change your clothes, you’re getting water everywhere. We go home tomorrow.  
Goodnight boys.”

The door closed softly, signaling the first time Ciel had been alone with Sebastian since they were in Webster’s Wares.

Before Sebastian could even get one word out, Ciel closed the distance between them. He climbed onto his lap and straddled his bodyguard. Sebastian’s breath hitched. The warmth of Ciel through the chill of his drenched clothes sent a hot shiver through him. Ciel leaned into him and placed his mouth to Sebastian's ear.

“You seem stressed. Did you miss me?”

Anger boiled within Sebastian, mixing there with vibrant pleasure. He recalled the past three days, the hours of sleep he'd lost, the food he hadn’t eaten…

“Fuck you, Phantomhive.”

"No comment.”

Ciel straightened in Sebastian's lap. The usual humor in his face was gone and his eyes glossed over with unknown thoughts. Sebastian leaned forward.

“You’ve been drinking.”

“No, but I’d love to. Thanks for offering.”

Ciel jumped up and stalked into the kitchen. He left in his wake wet stains in the shape on his thighs on Sebastian's pajama pants. Though Sebastian was more concerned with the loss of warmth and weight in his lap.

Ciel grabbed two low ball glasses and filled them halfway with gin. Sebastian appraised his clothing as Ciel walked back into the living room. A grey button-up shirt that was now partially unbuttoned, a white cotton T-shirt underneath and black slacks to match. All soaked through and dripping with rain water. He was dressed as if he’d just left some sort of business meeting. But the rain water…

“What are you staring at?”

“You look like you got caught up in some shitty scene from ‘The Notebook.’”

Ciel laughed as he settled in Liz's spot next to Sebastian. He placed a glass of gin on the table, “drink.”

Sebastian scrutinized the glass. He wasn’t much of a drinker but after the past few days, he felt he could really use one. He lifted the glass and downed the liquor in one gulp.

“Holy fuck,” Ciel watched him swallow, “you could’ve sipped it, you know.”

Sebastian slammed the glass down, breathing out hard between clenched teeth, “you must not know how my past three days have been.”

Ciel smirked, lifting his glass and shooting it back.

“Try me.”

* * *

2:09 am

Sebastian took another swig of beer, rolling the empty bottle over to the pile of others. Spread out on their backs on the living room floor, the two lied with their heads right next to one another's. Their legs were cast out in opposite directions as they lounged in the darkness. The furniture had been pushed back against the wall hours before to make way for their drunken leisure atop a white sheet. In reflection of their evening, they were surrounded by empty beer bottles amidst a finished bottle of gin. It was a picnic beneath the stars except the roof was the night sky and liquor was the only thing on the menu.

Ciel finished laughing at a comment Sebastian made. Now garbed in a fresh white undershirt and black pajama pants, the wet misery of Ciel's troublesome evening was long gone. Sebastian laid a hand upon his own bare stomach, laughing as he leaned his head against Ciel’s. Although he'd showered hours ago, Sebastian could still smell the cucumber soap on him. It mingled with the scent of Ciel's skin, making a sweet and earthy cocktail that caused Sebastian's head to swim more than the alcohol.

“I must say, Ciel. You really meant it when you said you could hold your liquor.” 

“When do I ever joke?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes along with his head, burying his face further into Ciel's hair.

"Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“If you aren’t very fond of your mother, why did we come out here?” 

Ciel sighed. Even though he knew this was coming, it didn't make it easier to think about. Let alone explain.

“I’m sorry," Sebastian looked towards the ceiling, "you don’t have to answer th-“

“My mother is clinically a psychotic drug addict who has gotten involved with all the wrong kinds of people.”

Ciel turned to now bury his face in Sebastian's hair. He inhaled the calming scent as he continued to search through horrid memories.

“She abandoned my father when I was conceived. When he got word that he had a child, he found her after I was born. I was five. He easily gained custody.”

"I see. Then why?”

“Because she’s the reason I will always be running for my life. And I need answers.” 

Sebastian sat up. He felt the topic warranted his full attention and thus, eye contact.

“She left my father for a drug lord. She traveled everywhere with him, both selling and doing drugs. Then, one day for some reason, she wanted out. Left the man, but not empty handed.” 

Ciel sat up and stretched his back, “drug lord didn’t like that very much.”

“So, he came after you?“

“It’s funny how mafias work. They don’t always try to hurt you directly. Depending on the situation, sometimes they choose to make you suffer by hurting something more important. They found me when I was twenty-one. I barely got away with my life. I never got to actually see the drug lord, though." 

Ciel's head rolled drunkenly to the side as he inspected Sebastian's reaction.

"They had me trapped up in some warehouse somewhere for two days. They were waiting until he could come retrieve me himself, I guess. My eyes were so swollen, I couldn’t even see straight. But you know what? It wasn’t just my blood that was shed that night."

His eyes glazed over, "I got the fuck out of there.”

Ciel reached back and took a swig from a half empty beer bottle.

“It was clear that only found me through my name though. That was the only plus. I think he wants to either kill me to make my mother suffer for leaving him. Or to keep me for his own bidding. Make me work for him, you know? She took a lot of money. And by this point, it's a matter of pride.”

Ciel scratched his head as Sebastian straightened the sheet out underneath them in an attempt to distract himself from the sudden anger building within.

“So what would finding your mother help?”

Ciel slammed the beer bottle down and suddenly grabbed the back of Sebastian’s neck. He pulled their faces close.

“She knows the fucker’s name.”

Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief.

“You and Lizzie aren’t running from him. You’re _looking_ for him.”

Ciel released his neck, "That's right. How the hell else do you expect me to live a normal life? I’m going to find him and get this shit over and done with.”

He flopped back down onto his back and stared up into nothingness.

“I’ll find him before he finds me. I've even changed my legal name. They will pay for destroying my future. For destroying Lizzie’s future. For destroying my family.”

Sebastian laid next to Ciel, folding his hands on his stomach.

“Wow. You really do need protecting.“

“So, how do you know my name?”

Sebastian frowned at the ceiling, “I already told you, my mo-“

“No. There has to be a reason, Michaelis. You are tied into this somehow. Tied to me. That’s, that’s why I couldn’t let you go.” 

Hiccups broke up Ciel's slurred sentences.  
Sebastian fiddled with the waistband of his pajamas as he mulled over the question.

“I’m your ticket to a normal life.“

“More like a key. A missing puzzle piece, perhaps? I don’t know but we will find out. But enough about that. Sebastian Michaelis,” Ciel turned his face towards him and waited until warm, brown eyes set upon his.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Sebastian looked back incredulously before the meaning of the question dawned on him.

“I’m an orphan. Adopted at 7. My parents worked in foreign exchange. Naturally, we were wealthy. My father was horribly money hungry. We never got along. I loved my mother though.“

“Obviously.“

“Yeah. She was a small, beautiful ball of dark magic. I always referred to her as a modern day witch."

He laughed fondly at a memory.

"All I know is that she spoke your name before she died. You’re the only connection I have to finding out who murdered her within her own home.”

“What a fucking soap opera.”

“Mm," Sebastian agreed, "a god awful one at that.”

“Right? Like- like the ones where the woman cheats and she’s like 'oh baby, I'm so sorry, I've always loved you but just kidding! I loved him too, but only for the money! And now I'm going to kill you!'”

Sebastian burst out in laughter which widened Ciel's grin in return.

“What a sexy sound.”

“I love that episode, is all.”

“So, Michaelis. What do you do?”

Sebastian swiped some hair out of his face and tucked it behind an ear.

“I’m an artist.”

“Shut the fuck up! Artist as in musician? Or artist as in-“

“I do a little music. But mostly, I sketch. Draw. Paint.”

Ciel jerked up straight, staring down at Sebastian with his jaw dropped. It was the most emotion Sebastian had ever seen him show. Drunk or not, he took it all in.

“Sebastian. Wow. So, you do portraits and what not?“

“Yeah. My parents were brainiacs and my father wanted me to go to school for law or something. I never felt the want to sit behind a desk for the rest of my life. My mother encouraged my creativity and open-mindedness. I learned that beauty truly is in the eye of the beholder. And in my eyes,” Sebastian stared up at Ciel, “everything has beauty. It’s up to you to see it. And maybe even recreate it.”

Ciel giggled, reaching down and spreading black hair all across Sebastian’s face, “cut it out, Picasso.”

With a deep chuckle, Sebastian sat up, fixing his fussed hair.

“I’m serious, Ciel. It sounds cliché but it’s what I'm passionate about.” 

“So how good is your memory, huh?"

“My memory?”

“Mhm,” Ciel wobbled as he stood. His cheeks were flushed in a drunken heat.

“Ciel, you should probably sit down.“

“If you couldn’t see me,” Ciel untied the drawstring of his pajama pants “would you still be able to draw me?”

“I'm sorry,” Sebastian fought the distraction of Ciel's drawstring, "what?"

“You heard me,” he hooked his thumbs beneath the elastic band at his waist.

“Phantomhive, I’m going to need you to stop right there. Before we got drunk we said we were not getting anywhere near having sex. You hate me? I hate you? Remember?”

Ciel clumsily tugged the pants down his legs, “who said anything about sex?”

Sebastian watched as Ciel's slender legs came into view. Black boxer briefs hugged his hips and the bulge within them made Sebastian swallow. Ciel kicked his pants across the room.

“Answer my question, Michaelis.”

“Why don’t you ask me to draw you while I can see you?”

“What’s the fun in that? I asked if you could do it if you can’t.”

Ciel dropped down to his knees, “So? Bring out the beauty in me without your sight,  
Michaelis. How good are your art skills? You either can or you can’t.”

Sebastian averted his gaze from Ciel.

“I can draw something I can’t see as long as I'm familiar enough with it.”

“I see.”

Ciel stood again, holding his chin in one hand as if thinking over something difficult. Sebastian sighed in relief, happy to put some distance between them in order to be true to their sober statement. In contrast, Ciel pried his shirt off over his head.

“What the hell are you getting naked?!”

“Get off of the sheet, Sebastian.”

“What!?”

Ciel reached down and pulled on the sheet with such force, it slid right out from beneath Sebastian. 

“What the fuck?!”

With the sheet gripped against his chest, Ciel plopped down onto the floor.

“I want you to draw me when you can't see me.”

“Come again?”

“I want you to be so familiar with me," his words turned silky, "you could draw me without me being there.”

“That’s a bit obsessive, isn’t it?”

“Obsessive, protective, same thing. So,” Ciel laid out in front of Sebastian.

"Feel me.” 

Sebastian’s pulse quickened.

“Through the sheet?”

“Through the sheet, Michaelis. This is art class, not anatomy.”

Sebastian smirked, “You know, you come up with the strangest things to entertain yourself.”

“Don’t you mean to entertain us both?”

He stared at Ciel for some time, watching how the muted light from beyond the suite's windows graced his soft features. Blues and powder yellow highlighted his jaw and kissed around Ciel's rouged lips.

“Lie flat,” Sebastian flung the sheet out over Ciel, watching it gently settle into place, “and don’t move.”

The soft, white sheet fluttered down on top of Ciel. He sighed as the cool fabric clung to his body. Through the sheet, he could see the shadow of Sebastian moving above him. His breath picked up as he waited anxiously for something to begin. The sound of muffled rain buzzed through the air between them.

Ciel flinched when warm hands suddenly caressed his feet. Sebastian whispered his comfort, “don’t move.”

He gingerly rubbed Ciel's feet through the fabric, working his fingers over every toe. Realizing he was more ticklish than he thought, Ciel held his breath. 

Sebastian moved on to grasp his ankles. So small, he thought. He worked slowly, moving his fingers to lightly float over Ciel's petite shins. He wrapped his hands around them and glided up to his knees. 

Ciel jumped again when the grip got tighter as it climbed higher and higher up the sheet.

Sebastian watched the fabric rise and fall over Ciel's chest. He reveled in how it picked up pace the higher his hands went. He gripped onto Ciel's supple thighs and kneaded slowly. Warmly, gently, firmly his hands moved with precision. Everywhere he touched welcomed his fingertips as if they'd never left Ciel's body. Like magnets, the heat between Sebastian's hands and Ciel's sheathed skin pulled them into one another. Touch turned to memorize, study became caress. 

Sebastian shifted, towering over Ciel as he lifted onto his knees. His fingers interblended with the tops of Ciel's thighs. Giving into his sudden urge, Sebastian crooked his thumbs into the soft skin there.

The gasp Ciel gifted him fed Sebastian's growing hunger. His body involuntarily jumped from the probing on his hips, causing him to press his pelvis up into the artist hard at work. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's waif hips in a powerful grip and held them down in place. 

“I said don’t move.”

It wasn’t until Ciel visibly relaxed that Sebastian continued. His hands cascaded over the sheet, rising to touch brush atop Ciel's abdomen. He could see it then, his canvas. The canvas that was Ciel. His fingers danced across Ciel’s middle, painting soft and weighted brushstrokes of blues and mulled wines. He feathered out along his ribcage, adding pine and woodsmoke there. His hands, steady at their careful pace, misted over Ciel's soft curves with summer yellows and flowering basil. 

Dipping his brushes on the tip of his tongue, Sebastian moved his fingers to Ciel's chest. Softly there, he painted around his protruding nipples. Sweet creams and dried lavender bundles swirled round and round there before trailing downwards. Sebastian found the svelte curves of Ciel's hips once more, dipping into them over and over again until he captured the beauty of their lowlights, until he had the essence of them completely memorized. Upon his return to Ciel's chest, he rested his hands flat and absorbed the warmth beneath the sheet. Within his palms, he felt a flutter.

“Your heartbeat.“

“Shut up and continue your job.”

Sebastian smiled in the darkness. He could tell without even seeing Ciel’s face; he was losing his mind. At least, Sebastian thought, he wasn't alone.

With calm restraint, Sebastian's fingertips grazed across the hot, damp spot above Ciel's mouth. With crushed dahlias and pomegranate juice, he rouged Ciel's lips upon his mind's canvas. He could feel it all, see it all; the beauty of Ciel that he beheld. He drifted across closed eyes, tickling long delicate lashes upon soft cheeks.

Sebastian closed his eyes. He wanted to make sure his vision didn't impair his canvas. There was a particular spot that needed more attention, he thought. Just a dab more of color. Lips. Soft lips. His fingers feathered back over them. Soft lips, parted and damp, gasping for breath. So slick and sweet. Perfectly plump, quivering in colored candy, moving up and down and up and down…

Ciel gasped when he felt a mouth on his through the sheet. A clothed tongue licked the material over his lips when he moaned Sebastian's name in surprise. The call was abruptly cut off.

“Shh. I’m not done.”

Sebastian's mouth smoothed over Ciel's collar bone. The sound of rain outside was no match for Ciel's quickened breaths. Sebastian kept his own breathing shallow, concentrating hard on his endeavor. Scaling down Ciel's body, he trailed tender kisses to small hip bones that wiggled beneath the sheet.

Further, he thought.

_Just a little further._

Sebastian lifted Ciel’s leg, making sure to keep it covered before he buried his face into the inside of his thigh.

“M- Michaelis!“

Sebastian suckled on the sweet spot, drenching the fabric there. Melting into the crevice, he rubbed his face on the warmth there over and over again.

Ciel moaned out incoherently, his slurred speech breaking Sebastian's name up as he attempted to control himself.

With rough suddenness, Sebastian grabbed fistfuls of the sheet and ripped it from between them.

The beauty of his painting, the juxtaposed colors of his brushes; none of it compared to the unnatural beauty that he proclaimed was Ciel Phantomhive.

"A masterpiece."

Ciel's dampened eyelashes fluttered open, "Sebastian?" 

“Ciel.”

“I...”

“You’re drunk.”

“And you're the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever had walk into my life.”

“ _Really_ drunk.”

“And yet you’re the one ripping off my boxers right now.”

“That’s because,” Sebastian tossed the black briefs to the side, “I’m not.”

Ciel cried out as Sebastian licked a drop of precum from his throbbing cock. He watched his bodyguard's face in wonder, watched his mouth move to bury itself in the sprinkle of hair. Wet teeth bit down and pulled softly at the pile. Ciel couldn't help but whimper in response, immediately putting an end to Sebastian's torture.

“That’s it," Sebastian growled.

"Bedroom.”

“Seba-? I can’t stand, I’ll be quiet, I promise!”

Sebastian stood, scooping Ciel into his arms on his way up. Despite the fussing, he carried him into their bedroom and kicked the door shut. Ciel bounced as he was thrown down onto the king-sized bed. 

“Wait, wait. Why does it look like this bed hasn't been touched?”

“I slept on the couch.“

“What?“

“I was waiting for you, Phantomhive.”

In one swift motion, Sebastian removed his pajamas pants. He took pleasure in Ciel's gaze which affixed to his bulge. Having Ciel's complete attention was something Sebastian never would've guessed would be so satisfying. It made him all the more ravenous.

“You know," he mocked, "you’re a lot cuter when you’re quiet.” 

Climbing up between his legs, Sebastian grabbed hold of Ciel's thighs and swallowed him whole.

"Oh, fuck!“

Sebastian gripped onto Ciel even harder, burying his face in his crotch with every pump his mouth gave. His tongue wrapped around Ciel's cock which throbbed with every lick he gave. It was madness, the fire Ciel lit within him, Sebastian thought. His body, his voice, his whines, his _taste_. 

He was art to be consumed.

The flavor of Ciel coated the inside of Sebastian's mouth. He took in more with fervor. Faster and faster, he sucked Ciel's cock deeper into his mouth. 

Drowned in an ecstasy he'd never known, Ciel trembled and moaned and clawed at the bed. His hips began to buck. The way Sebastian felt plunged Ciel into a pool of pleasure he'd never even dreamed of. He reached down, pulling furiously at Sebastian's dark hair and tightened his thighs around his face.

Sebastian grunted as he sunk his fingers into the velvety flesh of Ciel's thighs. 

“M- more, Sebastian! God, _more!_ “

Following Ciel's wishes, Sebastian swirled his tongue round his dripping cock. He hummed while sliding it in and out of his mouth, relishing in the taste, ravishing on the hot flesh. 

He never knew he could enjoy something so much. And yet, he wanted more.

Sebastian lifted Ciel’s lower half off of the bed and propped the soft cheeks of his bottom within his hands. The peculiar position caused Ciel to let go of Sebastian's hair in exchange for clutching the bedspread. 

He felt as if he'd float away, “oh, f-fuck, Sebastian, your mouth feels so good.”

It was complete sublimity.

Sebastian let out a carnal growl and dabbed his lips around Ciel’s swollen tip. With heated precision, he flattened his tongue around Ciel's cock and licked and sucked and kissed and slurped. He feasted.

Ciel watched him, watched as drool dripped down his cock. He watched, through teary eyes, Sebastian's tongue rub back and forth on his leaking slit; slow then fast, suckling then softly biting.

“Sebastian, I'm gonna-! Fuck, it feels so good, p- _please!_ ”

Sebastian opened his mouth as Ciel's body trembled. The hot, sticky essence of him greeted the back of Sebastian's throat. He held him down and as he earnestly swallowed every last drop of cum.

_Delicious._

Ciel’s hips dropped back down to the bed. He breathed out hard, holding a hand over his face as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

That wouldn't do, Sebastian thought. He grabbed Ciel's arm, rising up above him and pinning it to the bed to reveal the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. A _true_ masterpiece.

A completely undone Ciel.

His cheeks were rose kissed, his lips parted and swollen from being bitten and licked so much. Though lidded, it was his gaze that captured Sebastian. He'd never thought Ciel could look so vulnerable. For the first time since meeting him, Sebastian looked into his depthless eyes and saw emotion. 

Wonder.

Life.

And something a bit strange.

He pet hair out of Ciel's flushed face, “I think you’ve had just enough to drink for tonight, Phantomhive.”

Ciel gifted him with a genuine smile that made Sebastian’s heart stutter.

“I could say the same for you.” 

“You need sleep, Ciel.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Don’t you do that to me?”

“Yes because I'm your boss. You are my servant and I am your charge so you have to follow my every order without hesitation.”

“Over my dead fucki-“

Ciel rolled over, pinning Sebastian down beneath him. He licked his lips, pushing his spent cock into Sebastian's bulge without breaking eye contact.

“That’s ‘Yes, my lord’ to you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian bit back a moan when he felt the weight of Ciel settle right on top of his crotch.

“Ah, Ciel, d- don’t grind on me like that.”

Ciel rolled his hips forward slowly, making sure to feel the entire length of Sebastian's cock beneath him.

“Say it, Sebastian.”

“I’m not saying that dumb sh- _ah!_ ”

With little patience left, Ciel thrust forward. He wasn't one to be denied. His slender hands gripped onto the svelte muscles of Sebastian’s tensed middle as he leaned forward and dragged his exposed cock over the thick heat beneath it. 

“F- fuck, Ciel, sto-”

“Stop what?”

“Grinding on me like that!”

“What? Like this?” 

Ciel slid his hands up Sebastian's chest, holding onto his shoulders as he rammed his slim waist forward with a sudden jerk.

Sebastian tensed beneath him, "fuck!'

“Hmm?”

“Fuck you!”

Ciel bent forward and whispered hotly into his ear. “I know you want to.”

"Christ!”

Every movement from Ciel made Sebastian even crazier than the moment before. Though he fought it, more deep moans escaped his tight lips. Ciel in turn slid his tongue up the side of Sebastian’s earlobe.

“Shit—” Sebastian clawed at the sheets beside him, gasping out loud when Ciel continued the torture upon his ear.

“Mmm, god, you’re so hard Sebastian.”

“Ahh! Ciel, you’re drunk!“

“Mhm and 'you’re not', remember?” Ciel nibbled on the slickened lobe at his mouth, moaning as he thrust his cock more and more on top of Sebastian’s.

“F-fuck, don’t moan—“ 

Ciel moaned again.

“In my ear—“

And again.

“—like that!”

“But you’re so. Fucking. Big. Can you fit inside of me?”

While Ciel was a master at remaining in control, Sebastian could only take so much. He reached out and grabbed hold of the sweat slick waist on top of him. Ciel’s eyes went wide from the speed at which his bodyguard moved when realization struck; he was about to be catapulted across the room. Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's cock in a tight, delectable grope. Sebastian clawed at the flesh at Ciel's middle and released a low growl.

“Goddamnit, Ciel!”

“Not so fast.”

“Fuck, let me go!”

“Say it.”

“I'm not—”

“Wrong words.” Ciel tightened his grip, this time rubbing a thumb around Sebastian's tip through his dampened boxers.

“I, ah! I h-hate you!”

Ciel smirked, licking his lips as he began to slide down Sebastian's writhing body.

"That's no way to talk to your master.”

Sebastian watched Ciel level his face with the twitching bulge between his legs. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Ciel lapped at the wet fabric over his swollen mass. He spouted broken curses between groans of pleasure and torture.

Ciel giggled, “Sebastian. Hey, uh…"

“What? I'm not saying it!”

"Why? Why are there...two of you?”

“What?”

“Ah. Going down.”

“Ciel!”

Sebastian watched Ciel's big blue eyes roll to the back of his head. He jumped up just in time to catch the slump body from falling backwards off of the bed.

“Ciel, can you hear me?”

Ciel smiled and gurgled out a hum.

"God,” Sebastian held his frail body in his arms, wiping sweat soaked hair out of the angelic face as he returned a smile, “you are so drunk.”

“Your mom.”

Sebastian tossed Ciel like a rag-doll back on the bed. “It’s time for you and your smart ass mouth to go to bed, Phantomhive.”

Ciel remained face down in the position he was thrown, snoring softly into the thick comforter.

"Well. That didn’t take long.” Sebastian scooted back onto the bed next to the slumbering drunk. He grabbed Ciel and placed him under the blanket before climbing in himself.

The room fell silent. Only the soft sounds of Ciel's breathing were heard. Sebastian noticed the rain had stopped. He laid on his side, watching Ciel. He really was beautiful. Even in such a drunken state, even with having that filthy mouth which was now slack and finally silent, Sebastian thought. He truly took his breath away. He reached out and traced soft, pink lips.

He supposed he didn't mind his filthy mouth all that much.

He turned over onto his front, laying his head sideways to watch Ciel when a sudden pain caught his attention. He immediately flipped back over on his back, grabbing at the throbbing annoyance between his legs. He sighed.

“Damnit.”

* * *

“Wakey wakey, eggs and a shit ton of empty beer bottles!”

Sebastian squinted into the sunlight that flooded through the window of the hotel room. Another knock came at the door.

“Boys, I know morning wood is such a nuisance but we have a flight to catch.”

Although Lizzie's voice was beyond the closed bedroom door, the high pitch of it sounded so piercing for as early as it seemed. Sebastian lifted his hands to his face, wiping the sleep away as he tried to remember everything that took place a mere five hours earlier.

Suddenly remembering, he quickly turned over to check on Ciel who'd nearly passed out the previous night. Not that he needed to. Sparkling, azure eyes — bright and awake — were staring right back at him.

The mere sight of Ciel so close made him swallow. Ciel's face was propped up in his hand as he laid on his side staring at his bodyguard. Dark grey strands of hair brushed by sunlight were swiped back out of his face. They both could thank the overwhelming heat for that. It was the same reason the sheet was pushed down to pool in the crevice of his hip. Sebastian's gaze scaled over what was exposed of Ciel's nude body before returning to his smirking face.

“I’m starting to think you’re not much of a morning person, Michaelis.”

“Ciel…” Sebastian’s voice faded out, his train of thought completely derailed by the bewitching face before him. Ciel's smile grew. He, too, was caught up in an indescribable moment of astonishment. He opened his mouth to say something. Sebastian figured it'd be something along the lines of ‘Cat got your tongue?’ or ‘Did I scare you, princess?’ Something rude, something smart. 

That is, if he could speak.

Ciel closed his mouth. He could do absolutely nothing. Nothing but stare. It wasn’t as if Sebastian had changed overnight nor was the sight of his tousled bed hair a new sight to Ciel.

It was the way his intense gaze bore into him and ignited a fire there that left Ciel completely speechless.

It sent a shiver down his spine. 

He found it abnormal, almost abhorrently so, the way Sebastian affected him with a single look. He tried desperately to fight it. And yet, his face began to tint. It was as if his bodyguard was looking right into his soul. He felt his heart skip a beat as his breath left his lungs in one never-ending exhale. Time itself seemed to slow, Ciel only faintly aware of their surroundings as they faded out of existence and left behind nothing but himself and that lurid stare.

For the first time in his life, Ciel felt completely vulnerable. Completely lost in the trance that was this man that dropped into his life only about a week ago. Completely stripped of everything, he was naked in his already nude state, from just a simple look. A single stare. No, he pondered, not simple at all. It was _his_ look. Sebastian's timeless stare.

Sebastian watched Ciel’s face change. A deep flush bloomed across his cheeks as his eyes went wide. And there it was. For just a second, maybe even more of a flash, Sebastian saw it. He saw through the wall, through the blood and pain, through the past, the smart comments, the stale poker face… 

He saw Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel was so captivated, he barely even noticed when Sebastian lifted a hand to his face and tilted his chin up. He was so wrapped up in a mist of hazel, he almost missed him brushing his nose against his and resting feather-weight soft lips upon his own.

One peck. Just one. Sebastian leaned back and released Ciel's chin, never having broken eye contact. “Good morning.”

Still not having moved a muscle, Ciel watched Sebastian roll out of the bed without saying another word. He watched him slip his pajama pants on and rustle a hand through his hair. He watched him, even as he stalked to the door, flashed him back a sly grin and exited the room. He'd left Ciel all to himself, still laying in bed, still in shock, still…

Ciel touched his freshly kissed lips with quivering fingers. “Did he just…”

A loud knock at the door ripped him from his daydream.

“Ciel, are you still in bed in there? Come on, even Sebastian got up! We gotta go, babes!”

“I-I'm coming, Liz, Jesus Christ!“

“Don’t say that shit, you’ll burn in Hell.”

Ciel opened the door in a hurry, holding the bed sheet draped around his waist, “Already there, sweetheart. I’ll light the match.”

“Good morning, Ciel,” Liz brightened immediately when her best friend leaned down and placed a peck on top of her head.

“Goodmorning, beautiful. I’ll be out in a minute, is there breakfast?”

“Of course there’s breakfast.”

Ciel rolled his eyes.

“Ciel, if you say a goddamn word about your panca-“

“I bet it isn’t as good as my panca-“

“Get dressed you dope!” Liz pushed her laughing best friend back into his room and slammed the door. She collected herself before turning around to appraise Sebastian who was already eating on the couch.

She sat down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You seem a bit off. I know you two stayed up all damn night drinking," she gestured to the enormous amount of empty beer bottles, "but damn. Are you guys—“

“Liz, we didn’t have sex.”

“Woah! That was not what I was implying! What I-I meant to say was...you just look a bit...I don’t know...”

Lizzie waited until Sebastian looked at her to continue, “distracted.”

“Hm.” Sebastian set his empty plate on the table, “Maybe I am.”

She gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, “I’m here if you want to chat, you know? We are all kind of in this together now.”

Sebastian watched her bright smile as she spoke with such reassuring confidence.

“Oh and here," she handed him the gun he saw her wield the night prior, "take this. You may need it and I've got another."

He sighed and cautiously took it into his hands.

"Actually," she snatched the weapon back, "I'll give it to you after we land. Security reasons and all. Don't say I never did nothing for ya. By the way, did you tell Ciel?”

He frowned, “Tell him what?”

“You know, abo-“

“Alright, love birds, I’m going to need at least a foot of space between you two on the couch." Ciel strut into the room, now dressed in gray slacks and a black button up, “Let’s try to keep this PG.”

Liz rolled her eyes, “Ciel, shut the hell up.”

He walked over to her and held his hand out palm up. “Hand them over.”

Lizzie gave Sebastian a sideways look and pointed to the kitchen counter, “They're in there.”

Ciel squinted suspiciously at Sebastian and walked into the kitchen. He picked up his pack of cigarettes off of the counter and opened the box. After staring down at it for a few moments, he closed it and calmly walked over to sit next to his best friend.

"Hey Liz.”

“Yes, Ciel?”

“You want to, um...”

“Mhm?”

“Tell me why...“

“Why what?”

He leaned over and whispered sternly as he held the box up to her face, “Why there are fucking lollipops in here!?”

“Ah, that.”

Ciel tossed the cigarette box onto the table next to Sebastian’s plate. He stood, folding his arms and waiting for an answer.

“Well, Ciel—”

“Liz, what the hell? I didn’t smoke all that much yesterday. Stop worrying about me so mu— Why the hell do you two keep exchanging glances!?”

“Ciel!”

“Lizzie!”

“Sebastian has asthma!”

Ciel paused. He closed his mouth and turned to his bodyguard seated quietly on the couch. He giggled in disbelief before his face fell serious, “Do you really?”

"Yes." Sebastian looked as awkward as he felt. "I do.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier!?”

“My father still smoked, it’s not a bi—“

“He doesn’t like being a burden, Ciel, can’t you tell!? But he told me while you abandoned us for days. So if you plan on keeping around a fit and healthy bodyguard, I suggest you finally quit.”

“Hell,” Ciel picked up the box and plucked out a pink lollipop, “you are just loving this, aren’t you, Liz?”

“I’m always a slut for good health.”

“Among other things.“

“True but beside the point.”

Ciel sighed as he unwrapped the lollipop and stuck the sucker in his mouth. “Well I can’t put my bodyguard at risk. Guess cold turkey it is. But don’t blame me if I need to make up for my addiction in...” he scanned Sebastian from head to toe, “ _other_ ways.”

Sebastian raised a brow while Lizzie held back a giggle.

Curl winked, “Just kidding. Come on, you two. Let’s get the fuck out of he— Oh! Is this watermelon? I love watermelon!” 

Ciel disappeared into the bedroom to pack the remainder of his things, slurping obnoxiously on the lollipop as he went.

“I told you he’d take it well.”

Sebastian looked over at Liz, “Right.” He stood, taking his plate into the kitchen as he thought about the composed reaction Ciel had just put on. Ciel didn’t have to say a word. Sebastian could see it. He could tell.

He wasn't taking it well at all.

* * *

Liz brought her car to a screeching halt outside of Ciel's apartment building.

“Christ, Lizzie!“ Sebastian's arm was stretched out through the backseat window, clinging to the car. Despite the short stop, he was calmed by the refreshing night air of Los Angeles.

“Sorry, Sebs, I’m fucking exhausted. That plane ride lasted way too long. And then having to drive in traffic? Ugh, what a pain.”

“Do. Not. Ever. Call me that again.” 

“What? 'Sebs'?"

“Yes. That.”

“How about Seb?”

“No.”

“Sebby?”

“No.”

“Call him princess,” Ciel awoke in the front seat. He gazed at Liz through a cracked eye as she broke out into laughter. Sebastian, not finding the joke very funny, gave a hard kick to Ciel's chair.

“I like you better when you’re unconscious."

“I thought you didn’t like me at all; seems like I’m making swift progress.”

“Progress my ass.“

Before Sebastian could finish his retort, Ciel was unbuckled and launching himself into the backseat. If it were a week prior, Sebastian was sure he would've reacted differently. But after their morning in Virginia, he could do nothing but smirk as Ciel grabbed him by the throat.

“Next time, wake me properly. I am a man of sensitivity, you know.”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose, “could’ve fooled me."

Too tired to keep up his own shenanigans, Ciel released Sebastian's throat in favor of straddling him instead.

“Ugh, Ciel, must you mess up every car I get? Torture him in your own space where you pay your own rent.”

“Yea,” Ciel stared at the lifted brow on Sebastian's face, “I just might.”

Without a second thought, Ciel opened up the back door and hopped out. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, threw the wrapper to the ground and popped the sucker into his mouth. He turned to walk away, calling back at Sebastian before disappearing into the building, “Bring the bags up, Sebastian. And be quick. Lizzie needs to get home.”

Sebastian sucked his teeth as he exited the car. Lizzie met him at the trunk, helping pull the suitcases out onto the curb.

“He isn’t always like this. I promise.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways." Sebastian flashed her a narrow smile that didn't touch his eyes. "I hate him, remember?”

"Sure." She watched the bodyguard lift the suitcases as if they were filled with feathers. Damn, she thought, was it nice to have a pair of muscles around. Even if they did come attached to an apathetic giant. She closed her trunk, “As long as you keep him safe.” 

* * *

Once inside, Sebastian set the suitcases down. The glow of city lights coming in through the windows casted a somber haze throughout the space. Though he hadn't spent much time there, Sebastian was relieved to be back. He slipped off his shoes as he imagined calling it home for the foreseeable future. The thought made him long for something unknown.

“Hey. Where do you want me to put these bags for now?”

Though his voice reached the far ends of the spacious apartment, there was no answer. 

“I know you can hear me." Sebastian was beyond exhausted. He sighed, placed his shoes neatly next to Ciel’s and stepped further into the apartment.

“I'm not in the mood for th—“ 

Sebastian nearly choked on the rest of his sentence when he entered the living room. On the floor before the couches, Ciel kneeled. His hands were bound behind his back, his face badly bruised with a bloody nose, and his lollipop shattered a few feet away. Quickly, without moving a muscle or taking a breath, Sebastian scanned the room. Within a second, he made out one, two, three men. Probably more hiding, he noted. His muscles tensed as he turned to glare at the man directly behind Ciel. The only thing that stopped Sebastian from rushing to pummel him was the gun he held to Ciel's head.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The man, hair greased back to the nape of his neck, smirked. He was large but not as tall as Sebastian. His meaty fists were decorated in silver rings that glimmered in the darkness. “Well now, I could say the same. Do you, perchance, live here?”

Ciel sat quietly as blood continued to dribble down his chin. Sebastian swallowed at the sight of him. His blood ran hot as he racked his brain. Every inch of him was tensed, ready to jump, wanting to burst. He calmed himself inwardly, trying desperately to think of the smartest way out. He stared into Ciel's red rimmed eyes.

“Yes. I do.”

“Oh. Maybe you can help me then.” A ring riddled had signaled for the other two men who began approaching Sebastian. Wasting no time, Sebastian pulled the gun Liz gave him out of his waistband. A handy trick he picked up within the past week. Both men stopped when Sebastian pointed the weapon at the man behind Ciel. “Not another step.”

"You're brave!” The man clapped his hands, the rings upon them clinking together. It made Sebastian's stomach whirl. "Do you really think you can go against three of us? I mean, I've already made a hostage out of your little bitc-“

“Don't you fucking call him that!!”

Sebastian's voice boomed and echoed down the halls, causing all eyes on him to widen. Including Ciel's. When silence befell the room again, the grotesque intruder retched out a blood curdling laugh. With a quick hand, he signaled one of his men to come close.

“That’s feisty. So you wanna play tough? Have it your way.”

The signaled man stepped in front of Ciel, leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Ciel hissed as the man cocked a fist back. Keeping his face devoid of emotion as he had so many times, Ciel closed his eyes and awaited the blow. 

But it never came.

Speed fueled by pure rage, Sebastian cleared the room in a second. His pistol made a loud crack as it whipped across the man's face. The blow was so hard, the body flew across the room and slammed into the breakfast bar with a grunt. The second wing man pulled out his own gun and aimed it right at Sebastian. Too slow. The bodyguard was in a blind rage, already fully charging at him. Sebastian ducked down, dodging the first fire that was aimed at his head. It was the only shot he'd get. He slammed into the second man. Simultaneously, he tackled him to the ground, grabbed the hand holding a gun and snapped the bone at his wrist. The injured man cried out in agony before Sebastian gave him two gruesome punches with a fist that held his own gun. When the body went completely limp, Sebastian stood, directing his attention back on the prime intruder.

Ciel watched in utter awe. His usual calm facade was broken the moment he witnessed Sebastian knock out two armed men without receiving the faintest scratch. He watched him wipe the blood on his knuckles off on his shirt. He could almost taste the intensity of Sebastian's rage. Ciel's heart nearly leapt from his chest when Sebastian averted his deadly gaze on the boss. How he wished circumstances were different. He willed himself to be present when the pain of his bleeding nose shot through him.

The greasy haired man let out a low whistle, “Well, damn. You are impressive, I must say.“

Sebastian pointed his gun at him, “Get. The fuck. Away from him.”

“Not so fast. You know, I learned a few things tonight. One: Don’t bring stupid fucking scum on pick-up missions. And two: As good as you are," he sucked his teeth, "you’re not a killer.”

“Says who?”

“Aha! I mean, look! With as good as you are, you could have shot both of my men! Me? I’ve killed plenty of men, I can shoot this guy in a heartbeat and not blink." He tugged Ciel's head back by his hair, "So why would I be afraid of the gun you're pointing at me, hm killer?”

“You might be right. But you know what they say,” Sebastian cocked the gun, his eyes glazing over with a danger that made Ciel flinch in place. “There’s a first for everything.”

The man released an exasperated breath, “You got guts, I’ll give you that. But know this. I can tell this little dove means something to you. Pull that trigger and I’m pulling mine.“

Sebastian didn't blink, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Me? It isn’t necessarily me. It’s who I work for. And he wants Ciel Phantomhive.”

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes locked at the sound of the name. 

“So tell me," the man continued. "Seeing as how both of you live here, is this little flower Ciel Phantomhive?” He swiped a hand back through his slickened hair while the other gestured the barrel of the gun toward Sebastian, “Or are you?”

Sebastian clenched his fist around his gun as he furiously calculated a way to save Ciel.

Save Ciel.

The way he couldn't save his mother.

“If you give him to me," the man continued, "I will be on my way, no lives taken. I'm not here for blood and I need him alive.”

As if in spite, Ciel coughed up blood that dribbled down his chin. He opened his mouth for the first time since Sebastian walked in. “I’m Ci-“

“I'm Ciel Phantomhive.”

“What the fu—?” before he could finish cursing out his bodyguard, Ciel began a coughing fit.

“Shut the fuck up, Rex!” Sebastian glared at Ciel, "I know you think you're tough but I don't need you trying to get killed over me!”

“Oh? So you’re Ciel Phantomhive, big guy?”

“No he is not! I am!!” Ciel bent forward as he screamed into the room, "He's fucking lying! His name is Sebastian so go ahead and take me already!"

“Don’t believe him. He's just the model I bodyguard. Sebastian is what I go by to throw you fucks off. I can prove that I'm Ciel. But once I do," Sebastian's hands shook around his gun, "will you let him go?”

Ciel squirmed in place, “I swear to fuck-“ Sebastian's glare turned hard, stopping Ciel's protest as he bore into him with such intensity, Ciel was sure his soul would catch fire. For the first time since meeting Sebastian, he feared him. The gun pointed at his head from behind was nothing compared to the snarl of his bloodied bodyguard.

Sebastian’s voice came out low and gravely, “Listen for once in your life and shut. The. Fuck. Up.” 

Ciel swallowed and did as he was told. He could do nothing but watch, mouth agape, as Sebastian walked over to the television stand. With the way he easily rid himself of those men, Ciel wondered how he overtook him the night he broke in. Had he really been there to kill him? 

That first night, was Sebastian really there to end his life?

The bodyguard opened the top drawer and pulled out a magazine. He threw it on the floor where it slid to the man's shoes. Posted on the cover in a dark green suit was Ciel with the letters R E X sprawled across his middle.

“His name is Rex. He's a famous model. You and your men tracked us here. I know because I have no documentation of my name. However, he does." Sebastian gestured towards a teary eyed Ciel, "Why would someone trying to remain hidden blast his face all over the media?" Sebastian folded his arms as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "It's me.”

The lead intruder mulled over the information, “You make a fine point. I'm sold. Take him.”

Sebastian suddenly hit the floor from having been hit in the side of the head by a man hiding in the shadows. His gun slid across the living room and disappeared under a couch. Everything moved in slow motion as Sebastian was kicked in his side multiple times and once in his chest. Though he buckled from immense pain, his gaze never left Ciel. 

He watched as Ciel's beautiful, bloodied mouth opened wide, spewing out words his ringing ears couldn't pick up on as while he thrashed against his restraints. Sebastian spit out a mouthful of blood from a gash on the inside of his cheek. While still gasping for air, he was hauled up to his feet. 

He licked blood off his lip, “There were more of you.” 

“Just one,” the ring leader replied humorously.

Sebastian gasped labored breaths between every few words, “Then why didn’t you stop me from nearly killing the others?”

A disgusting smirk crossed the man's sweat slick face, “I had to know which one of you was Ciel, didn’t I?” He nodded to the man holding Sebastian up, “Bind him. And let’s go.”

Sebastian's wrists were quickly tied with what felt like a cord when a knee slammed into his stomach. The air he'd just recovered was knocked out of his lungs.

Ciel shrieked as he listened to his bodyguard gurgle out in pain. He began hysterically calling out Sebastian's name, cursing him as he did to no avail. The others paid him no attention. 

“Well, that about wraps that up. See you, Rex. Might want to tell them to put on some extra make-up for your next photo shoot. I'm a man of my word so you keep your life tonight. See how good of a guy I am?” 

The grease-ridden leader replaced his gun in a hip holster and stepped over the huddled body that was Ciel. As if suddenly recalling something, he stopped and turned back.

“Oh, right, before I forget. If you come after us, then I _will_ kill you. Both of you. And that is a promise. Lenny! Ben! Get the fuck up! It’s time to go!”

The injured men stood slowly, moving out of the apartment before the boss and the man forcibly shoving Sebastian. Ciel pulled at the cord on his wrists as he watched them walk out, trying desperately to get loose.

Sebastian craned his neck back and locked eyes with Ciel. Bloodied and bruised, the bodyguard smirked, mouthing out a phrase that Ciel couldn’t quite make out. Then the front door was slammed shut.

And they were gone.

Ciel groaned out in pain, clawing at the wire on his wrists. After rolling around for minutes that felt like hours, he was finally able to loosen it. The screech of car tires outside the building signaled that the bodyguard was officially taken and out of his reach. Ciel carefully stood, rubbing his wrists as he thought about his next plan of action. He paced back and forth, calming himself into rational thoughts as he always did. He could do this, he could get him back, so long as he remained in control.

Suddenly the phrase Sebastian mouthed became perfectly clear.

He froze. Ciel stopped moving altogether. Dead silence overtook the grim space. He took in a deep breath of air, inhaling as much as he possibly could, and shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Ciel punched the wall, bloodying his fist before shoving items off of his counter and ripping anything he could get his hands on. Destruction. He wanted utter destruction. Pure, unadulterated rage rampaged through his body and thus, his home. He attacked the furniture and slammed his fists onto the counters. Throwing kitchen utensils, glasses and photos frames, momentos and wall decor, he screamed as they all smashed against the walls and fell to pieces. All traces of his usual calm and collected self gone as he wailed, ripping through the space like a hurricane of horror.

When he caught a glance of Sebastian's shoes next to his at the front door, he paused. He fiddled with a glass jar of spice as he caught his breath in deep gasps. Over and over again, Ciel replayed the words on Sebastian’s smirking and bloody lips in his mind.

_’Fuck you.’_

He grit his teeth while clawing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Lizzie’s number. “Oh, I will, Michaelis." Ciel spat blood onto the hardwood floor as he waited for her to pick up. 

"I so. Fucking. Will."


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian sat with his eyes closed as he tongued the inside of his mouth. He swallowed a mixture of blood and saliva and licked his lips. The pain from the gash inside his cheek felt like a scratch compared to the anger that boiled within him. He was on the cold concrete floor of some...basement? Abandoned warehouse? Fuck if he knew, it didn’t matter anyways. With his hands tied behind a metal pole, he rummaged through thoughts. Thoughts that calmed him, brought him peace and relaxation. Beautifully colorful thoughts of satisfaction and warmth.

Thoughts of crushing every single bone in his captors’ bodies until he could hear their gurgled and desperate screams as he painted the dull cold concrete floor with splotches of hot, fresh blood.

He opened his eyes. He would if he could get the chance. As of right now, there was no telling what was going to become of him. He was certain of one thing though and that one thing was all that mattered: Ciel was safe. At least, for now. Sebastian cringed when he thought about what would happen if they found out he was lying. Would they find Ciel? Did they already find out? Would Ciel flee? Is he safe?

A loud clank from Sebastian’s restraints hitting the metal pole echoed throughout the cold, dark chamber. He cursed, failing to quell his anger. He counted the cracks in the ground that cut through dried blood splatters. Twenty-seven. He counted them again. The one thought he did his best to steer away from was Ciel’s safety. That was what drove him insane. The satisfaction of being taken instead of Ciel had been non-existent. For now that he was hostage, Ciel was unprotected. Sebastian thought of Lizzie and her gun. Nearly unprotected. The kid was so reckless, there was no telling what kind of danger he’d get into.

But why did Sebastian care so much? 

He groaned, staring up at the dim, fluorescent lights. Images of his mother flashed through his mind. The obvious answer would’ve been that Ciel was the key to his revenge. However, something deep within his boiling rage knew that wasn’t the only reason.

Not anymore.

Bright, cobalt eyes replaced his mother’s as Ciel’s face flashed through his memory. His brow furrowed. What was it about him exactly that made him so desperately want to protect this man? This model? This self-proclaimed chef, perverted, stone-faced, melancholy, dark humored, narcissistic, lollipop sucking, smart ass of a—

“Bastard.” Sebastian spit out another mouth-full of blood off to the side. He ignored the draft going right through his dark gray suit pants and pale cream shirt that was splattered with blood. At least it wasn’t all his. He lost track of time. He couldn’t recall how long he had been there. He began counting the cracks again. With no windows, there was no telling what time of day it was outside. It must be a basement then. Yeah. That was a start to escaping. Right?

He let out an exasperated sigh. Escape? Was that even possible? Ah well. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, dying just as his mother had. Cold, on the ground, covered in blood. He recalled that painful memory. The difference was she had someone to comfort her. He laughed at himself. As if he’d want comfort for failing.

The harsh creak of a metal door opening had Sebastian looking up through his disheveled hair. In walked two of the men from the night of his capture. Disgusting, greased up hog and the buzz cut fuck that looked like he sucks his sister’s boyfriend’s cock. Sebastian kept a straight face as they approached.

“Well well,” the hog spoke, lowering himself down to Sebastian’s level. He rested his elbows on his knees, “Looks like someone had a great night.”

He was, of course, referring to the bruises on Sebastian’s chest seen through his loosened top buttons.

“Have you decided to speak up yet?”

Sebastian lowered his head and kept his mouth shut just as he had done so upon arrival. The silence is what pissed the greasy-haired man off the most. A swift fist came out, the back of it thudding across Sebastian’s already swollen cheek.

“It’s been a goddamn day and a half. Where the _fuck_ is the money your mother took, Ciel!?”

Strings of reddened saliva dripped down Sebastian’s chin. He took in steady breaths, calming his anger more than his asthmatic lungs. His cheek was met with another swing, this time on the other side.

“Where!?”

Another. And another. And another. The bodyguard coughed up blood, as he closed his eyes. This was nothing. This pain was nothing. If anything, it made him feel even more alive. Alive, that’s right. He was alive. Another pound to the side of his head caused his eyes to roll. His ears rang as the world around him began to spin. Memories flooded back into him. Yes, he most certainly was alive. But what about Ciel? And his mother? No. His mother was dead. Another stern punch. His mother was dead and yet he was alive. And Ciel?

“Listen, you son of a bitch,” the man huffed as he pulled Sebastian’s head back by his hair, “you’re gonna tell us where your filthy whore of a mother st—“

**“Don’t you fucking talk about her!!”**

Sebastian’s voice boomed around the concrete room, stopping the man from his assault and causing the other lackie to jump. He gasped for air, pulling it into his lungs in burning gulps. His swollen eyes stared at the ground. 

“Don’t. Fucking talk. About my mother.”

The hog clapped, his bloody rings clinking together, “Wow, a sweet spot, huh?” He stood, quickly pulling out a gun and pointing it right at Sebastian’s head.

“Sick fuckin’ momma’s boy. I’m running out of time that can be wasted on perverted little pricks like you.“

“That’ll be enough, John.”

A voice coming from the entrance of the room had Sebastian straining to see through blurred vision. This man. He was new. At least to Sebastian. Dark leather shoes tapped atop the concrete floor as he approached.

“Boss, I—“

“I said,” he put a hand on the supposed John’s shoulder, “that will be enough.”

John lowered his gun and immediately stepped back. His face fell with disappointment, telling Sebastian he was upset he didn’t get to kill anyone that day. 

“Yes sir.”

“You are both dismissed.“

“Well, uh, boss—“

A sideways glance was enough to shut John up and send both lackies quickly shuffling through the door. Sebastian wondered for a moment just how powerful this man was. He appraised him. Dark suit, royal blue button-up. He definitely had money. Sebastian breathed softly as the stranger lowered himself down before him just as John had. Emerald green eyes. Short dark brown hair parted on the side, elegantly falling backwards out of the way of sleek black glasses. An enchanting smile crossed his lips.

“My name is William.”

Sebastian peered at him. He said nothing but his glare spoke violent volumes.

William was unfazed. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose making Sebastian want to crack them across his face. 

“It's lovely that I get to finally meet _the_ Ciel Phantomhive today. I am sure you already know what it is I’d like to know. Just a location of some personal stolen goods is all.”

Sebastian released an amused breath of air between clenched teeth followed by a string of coughs. His lungs burned more as time passed but he ignored it. He had to be strong. He had to survive. 

“Let’s be honest. It isn’t the money you're after.”

William's head tilted back as he let out a small laugh. He wiped away an imaginary tear, “My, you are a smart one.”

“I try.”

“Well you certainly succeed.” All humor left William’s face as he leaned in close enough for Sebastian to feel his words grate his face. 

“What I want is the son of Rachel Phantomhive.”

Sebastian grit his teeth but said nothing. Just imagining Ciel being in his position made him want to hurl. Will leaned back, making sure he had his complete undivided attention.

“You’re right. I don't want the money. Nor do I want to find Rachel. She stole a lot the day she decided to run off. Even if I were to find her - torture her - there's no repaying the damage she's done. Well, there's one way.”

Sebastian watched his eyes glaze over with unknown memories. Will clapped his hands together as if he’d just come to a decision, “Yes. Indeed. I will hurt everything that ever meant anything to her. And there was only one thing that did.”

A forceful hand grabbed hold of Sebastian’s blood soaked chin. “Her son. Ciel Phantomhive.”

The metal door scraped against the concrete floor as it reopened. Will rolled his eyes without looking back, “I thought I said you two were dismissed, was I not perfectly clear?“

“Oh, you were crystal.”

Sebastian’s stomach clenched, his heart feeling like it was going to crawl up his throat at the sound of the familiar voice. He yanked away from the grasp on his face and pulled against his restraints.

Will stood slowly, fixing his suit as he turned around. A warm smile curled upon his lips and touched his eyes.

“I must say, I am impressed you made it past my guards, and only in a day and a half’s time?” He let out a low whistle.

“What, you mean those guys?” Ciel wagged a finger back at the two men on the ground outside of the room. “I eat men like those fucking pigs for breakfast.” 

He raised his gun, pointing the barrel right between the lenses of Will's glasses. “Let him go.”

“No.”

Ciel cocked the gun and fired an inch to the side of William's head. The bullet thudded into the back wall of the room.

“I don't have much patience. Nor bad aim. Next shot, I won’t miss.”

Though he didn't budge, Will put his hands up. His smile only widened, “Fair game, I see. But if you kill me here, there are a number of people who know what to do if I do not return. You wouldn’t want drug lords and dirty cops coming to lock you up for forever now would you?” 

He belted out a laugh that had Ciel gripping his gun tighter. It was unsettling, having someone on the other end of a deadly weapon be so at ease. He quickly scanned the room for the hundredth time. Two cameras. Ciel stared at Will. His jaw clenched and his mouth became cottony. This was him. This had to be the man they'd been looking for. He cocked his gun as a sweaty finger shook above the trigger. All he had to do to end this cat and mouse game - end he and Liz's running - was shoot. Shoot. Just pull the trigger and fire. A clang of wires against metal echoed from beyond William. Without looking, Ciel knew it was Sebastian. He softened his grasp.

Unfazed by the situation, Will continued, “Or maybe you’d like being stuck in prison? Filthy slut.”

“I, frankly, don’t give a fuck about what happens to me, you perverted piece of shit." Ciel spat his words, "Your wager is empty. If I could kill you a thousand times over for ten lifetimes in prison, I’d pull this trigger like it was the on switch to multiple orgasms and the cure to cancer, _move. your. ass._ ”

Will stared at Ciel. Then at the gun. Then back at Ciel. He sighed and slipped a blade from his pocket before bending to cut Sebastian’s wrists free. 

Sebastian fell forward onto the ground. The muscles in his shoulders ached something fierce from being pulled back for so long. He groaned as he stood slowly, testing his ankles with whispered curses. He was nearly upright before he felt the edge of a blade at his throat.

Sebastian huffed in annoyance, “Oh, for fucks sake...”

“I don’t remember your knife on my bodyguard's throat being part of the plan.”

“It's nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive.”

Ciel froze. His poker face cracked when his eyes widened in shock. William was looking directly at him. He knew. He'd known this whole time? Ciel's hands began to shake again. 

Will chuckled his amusement and pressed the blade more into the soft skin of Sebastian’s neck. 

“What?" He asked Ciel, "Did you think I wouldn’t know?”

At a loss, Ciel stood still, shocked. Mortified. Everything began to click into place. The reason he was running, the reason why he was hiding, the one he was looking for, the one who ruined his life. This man right in front of him. He could have found Ciel whenever he wanted. Ciel’s identity was never hidden from him. 

But now, neither was William’s.

His finger itched on the trigger. But the knife to Sebastain’s throat screamed even louder.

“How long have you known?”

“Baby boy,” Will smiled, “I met you when you were young. And plus,” he took a whiff of Sebastian’s hair, “you have your mother’s eyes.”

Ciel scoffed, tightening his grip on the gun. He felt it, himself losing control, rage seeping into his bloodstream. But it wasn’t because of Rachel. Not even the fact that his identity had been known all along. It was the blade to Sebastian’s throat that began to draw a drop of blood that had Ciel's rage spiking. 

He inhaled slowly, taking in calm clarity and exhaling white hot fury. Control. Control. He had to keep control. If not for him, then for the foolish man of a bodyguard he’d gotten into this mess. Ciel released one hand from the gun and reached into his pocket. Swiftly, he pulled out a small stick. William raised an eyebrow as he watched Ciel bite the wrapper off of a lollipop and plop it into his mouth. 

Ciel sighed as he savored the flavor of candied green apple. He could kill this man, yes. But he had other priorities. And all of their names were Sebastian Michaelis.

The white stick settled into the corner of Ciel’s mouth as he spoke. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Wiggling a finger at Will, he reached into his pocket again and pulled out his phone. After a few moments of silence, the room was filled with a dialing tone. Lizzie’s high pitched voice rang throughout the space.

“Hellooo!”

“Hey beautiful,” Ciel held the phone in front of his face as he kept his gun steady. Sebastian noticed then that it was a video chat.

“Would you like to show our lovely captor what you’ve been up to all this time?”

“I’d love to!”

Ciel turned the screen of his phone towards the man, revealing a gas masked Liz in a dark room with a bunch of men on the ground. She dumped a generous amount of liquid from a metal jug on an enormous pallet of boxes. Her thin fingers held a lighter to it all when Will’s green eyes became stern.

“You sneaky little bitch.”

Ciel rolled the lollipop around in his mouth, “A little distraction and free time goes a long way. Did you really think I’d come alone? Now. Release my bodyguard.”

“Or aaall of this goes bye bye!” Liz finished Ciel’s sentence as she waved the lighter closer to the boxes. 

William clicked his teeth and cursed under his breath. With a shove, Sebastian was free to stumble over to Ciel’s side.

“Now call off your men. All of them. Or she lights it when we leave.”

William eyed Liz upon Ciel’s phone screen before retrieving his cell phone. He pushed his glasses up in annoyance as he dialed a number on speaker phone.

“Yo.”

“It’s me. Make sure the kids get out safe. No one fucking touch them,” he clenched his fist, “and check the back warehouse when they leave, you insolent fucks.”

William threw his phone back into his pocket before receiving an answer. “Well. Have it your way. But I really cannot wait for our next encounter, Ciel.” 

Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the collar, herding the bloodied man out of the door before him while he kept his gun pointed at Will. 

“Same goes for you, Mister Michaelis!”

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the mention of his name from William. By the time he looked back, the door had slammed closed and both he and Ciel were running up some stairs and out into broad daylight. The sound of screeching tires neared them as Ciel led his bodyguard around a corner. Sebastian barely made out the tanned warehouse buildings, all uniformed and unmarked, when Lizzie’s car came speeding out in front of them. Ciel wrenched open the rear door and shoved Sebastian inside before climbing into the front seat.

Liz glanced at Ciel as she stepped on the gas, “Check it for bombs?”

“You don’t have to,“ Ciel put his gun on the dash before ripping out the stereo, “they want me alive. However, this would be troublesome.” He reached into the void where the stereo had been and pulled out what seemed to be a small mic as well as a tracking device. Lizzie sped off away from the scene as Ciel threw the devices out of the window.

Sebastian sat in the back seat, propping his head up against the window. Blood smeared on the glass, the cool comfort sinking into his skin and making him sigh. His vision went in and out as his body untensed for the first time in days. He overheard muffled exchanges between Liz and Ciel. Something about recording the video ahead of time and good acting. His head lulled from side to side as they sped down the road. The late afternoon sun shimmered on Ciel’s hair as he turned back to look Sebastian in the eyes for the first time.

Without a word, Ciel tossed his green lollipop out of the window, stepped a dress shoe on the center console and hoisted himself into the back seat. He tore off his own black button up as he settled next to Sebastian. His small hands tugged the bodyguard’s shoulders, shifting him from leaning up against the window to instead lean his back into Ciel’s chest. It was a thoughtful yet thoughtless action that he didn’t think twice about. Ciel scooted backwards, coaxing Sebastian to follow him as he propped his own back against the inside of the car door. Sebastian lay stretched across the back seat between his legs, bruised and stunned face turned up towards Ciel. 

Control. Control, Ciel reminded himself. He wadded up his shirt and began gently wiping the blood off of Sebastian’s face. The bruises, purple and blue-black, splashed across his cheeks. Ciel counted the three cuts upon his left cheek bone. He engraved the number into his mind, dabbing softly at the fresh blood there.

Sebastian winced at the touch. The smell of candy coated breath brushed his lips. He inhaled the aroma, let it linger in his mouth as he licked his teeth. Two days. He'd been away from Ciel for two days. It certainly felt like a lifetime. Sebastian learned within the dark depths of his capture that he was not a fan of being separated from Ciel. Not back in Virginia and not now. Not ever. He needed to be there for him, protect him in a way he couldn't even protect himself. He smirked. Not even covered in cuts and bruises could he think of his own wellbeing over Ciel's. How troublesome. When Ciel placed a soft hand upon his chest, Sebastian wondered if he could feel his quickened pulse.

“Cie-“

“Shut up.”

And just for a moment, Sebastian thought the heartbeat he felt was not his own.

* * *

Lizzie paced back and forth in the hospital hall. The thuds of her sneakers against the linoleum comforted her, made her feel like she was on the move, doing something helpful. Doing something at all. She ran out of quarters for the coffee vending machine. Thank god. She probably didn't need any more anxiety than what she was already drowning in. Her head snapped up when Ciel came stalking from around the corner.

He made his way towards the waiting room dressed in a thin black undershirt and gray slacks now sullied with Sebastian's blood. Liz eyed the fresh white gauze on his cheek, covering the wound from being knocked around days before. 

“How is he?”

“Still an idiot.”

“Ciel.” 

He tossed back a few strands of hair, “The swelling on his face has gone down. No stitches needed. Nothing that a load of painkillers and a few shots of whiskey can't handle. But there are bruises across his chest." Ciel seethed and suddenly Liz was grateful the waiting room was empty at the late hour. After seeing the state of his apartment, she'd not like anyone to witness Ciel's rage.

"Those fuckers shoved their shoes into his chest, Liz.” 

“He was covered in blood and the bruises are what you’re concerned wi-“

“He has asthma!!” 

Liz swallowed as Ciel's voice echoed throughout the open space. A few nurses turned towards them before going about their business. She stared, shocked at the sudden outburst from her best friend. She couldn’t even remember the last time she saw him so passionate about something. So angry. Besides the night Sebastian was first taken, that is. She voiced her sudden epiphany with soft caution.

“You care about him.”

“What?”

“I can see it." She smiled. "He’s covered in cuts but you care about the bruises because you realize he may have weak lungs, oh my god, Ciel,” Liz lifted a hand and rested it on his shoulder.

“You’re a fucking mess.”

Ciel blinked in surprise. He turned to the side, breaking away from his best friend's face as well as her preposterous assumption. He released a sigh, gently removing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze with his own.

“I’m glad you’re unharmed, Liz. Thank you for cleaning the mess I made in my apartment.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, I guess we’re even now for me throwing out your smokes and making you quit cold turkey. But shit, that place was horrific. You’re a monster, you know that?" She nudged his shoulder, "And wait till Mr. Michaelis hears you stuck to his side so much while he was knocked out I wasn’t able to visit him.” 

Ciel closed his eyes as Liz gently stroked the bandage on his face. The gesture was unwelcome but he figured she deserved some maternal satisfaction after the day's events.

“It’ll be a little while before another photo shoot, Rexie.”

“A little make-up can go a long way.”

"Yeah right," She smiled, “Tell that to your overprotective bodyguard. It’s time to get the hell out of here. Get the princess, I’ll pull the car around.”

“Right.”

“And, Ciel?”

Already walking back towards Sebastian's room, Ciel craned his neck to look at her.

“Have you spoken one word to him yet?”

Ciel faced forward, continuing down the hall. “No.”

Lizzie sighed as he disappeared around the corner. She fiddled with her keys and jogged out of the sliding doors to the ER.

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before a Phantomhive learns how to say 'thank you,'” she shook her head, “or 'I like you'. Christ.”

* * *

Lizzie waved from the car as she watched the two men walk away in the distance. The night made her a little uneasy, remembering the last time she’d dropped them both off. That would never happen again though. She swallowed. They would never make a mistake like that again. From now on, she'd wait until she got a call from Ciel that the coast was clear before she took off. Her heart ached within the lonely confines of her car.

_'We won't fail again.'_

Sebastian followed Ciel up the stairs to his apartment in close suit. As they approached the front door, he grabbed Ciel’s wrist and slipped the keys from his thin fingers. Ciel stepped aside, unfazed while Sebastian entered and performed a quick and stealthy sweep of the entire place before motioning that it was clear.

Ciel stepped into the dark apartment, closing the door softly behind him. The familiar glow of city lights as well as the moon illuminated the space just enough for him to see. Sebastian stood in the center of the living room, his silhouette against the floor to ceiling window panes beyond breathtaking to any that was lucky enough to see it. His bloodied shirt was replaced with a gray V-neck Liz had brought to the hospital. The white bandages that adorned his left cheekbone glowed in the lowlight. A beautiful mess of beaten tragedy.

Sebastian watched Ciel remove his socks enter the living room. He recalled the last night he'd been in that space. Ciel on his knees, screaming his name in bloody horror. He knew he was mad. He didn't have to see Ciel's hands fisted at his sides to know he was beyond angry. Though Sebastian had succeeded in protecting him, he might've walked him and Liz right into a trap. The sting of disappointment and shame rushed through his veins. He was sure that if it wasn't for their pasts being intertwined, Ciel would fire him for negligence and never have anything to do with him again. 

“Ciel, I-“

Ciel walked past him without so much as a look, disappeared down the hall and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Sebastian dropped down onto the couch and raked a hand through his hair. Yeah. Beyond angry. He winced when a sharp pain in the top of his rib cage interrupted a deep inhale. The doctor said he was lucky he had no bones broken. Just severe bruising to the tissue around his ribs. He took a careful breath. He recalled the car ride to the hospital. Ciel pulling him into his lap, the expensive shirt he sacrificed, the soft hands that caressed his cheek as they worked to carefully stop the bleeding on Sebastian's cheek… 

Despite the sour tone in Ciel’s voice back then, Sebastian could tell. He could tell with every brush of the fingers on his skin. Ciel wasn’t just stopping the blood. He was comforting him. Checking on him. Making sure there would be no permanent damage. And better yet, it wasn’t for Sebastian at all. This much he knew. Ciel’s actions were for his own sake. After looking up into those red-rimmed eyes hardened with agony, Sebastian could tell.

Ciel was afraid he’d lose him.

He leaned back into the couch. Well, he survived so Ciel could throw him away as he pleased. The guilt of having someone killed for your own namesake was not Ciel's to claim. And thus, after their arrangement was up, he could get out of his hair. 

The bedroom door opened with a bang. The soft pads of Ciel’s bare feet stomped atop the wood floors as he approached the living room. Sebastian sat up at the end of the couch as Ciel, now shirtless and wearing dark green pajama pants, appeared at the entryway of the hall. 

Before turning around, marching back into his room and slamming the door shut.

Sebastian frowned. What the hell was that? Suddenly, the door reopened. Ciel stepped out and this time stopped half way down the hall before punching the wall with his fist. “Fuck.”

He retreated and slammed his door shut. Again.

Sebastian stood and walked to the end of the hall to await another outburst. As expected, the bedroom door reopened.

And slammed closed after two seconds.

"That’s it."

Sebastian marched down the hall. “Ciel.” No answer. He knocked. “Ciel, open the door.” 

Still no answer. Sebastian kicked the door, “Ciel, I swear to fucking god, if you don’t open this door I’m gonna-“

The door flew open, Sebastian’s eyes going wide as he was suddenly shoved up against the wall. He winced from the pressure in his chest but noticed Ciel's hands were planted on his midsection, avoiding his injuries altogether. Ciel's face was cast downward as he watched his hands twist in the gray fabric of Sebastian's shirt.

“Cie-“

A loud smack reverberated around the hall. Sebastian grabbed his right cheek, feeling the sting of Ciel’s palm there. Hardened azure eyes finally stared back at him. Filled with hate. Rage. Pure unadulterated emotion.

Life. 

Sebastian's eyes darkened as he muttered the only thing he could.

Ciel kept his brow furrowed as he tried to make out the bodyguard's one worded response, “What?”

“More!” Sebastian growled.

Ciel grit his teeth and slapped him again, harder this time.

_“More!!”_

Ciel obliged again. And again. And again. His breaths came out ragged as Sebastian finally grabbed both of his wrists and brought their faces close.

“That’s it. That’s the emotion I want to see. Right there.”

“You...” Ciel breathed.

Sebastian leaned in closer, “I?”

“You make me—”

Closer, “I make you what?”

Ciel tore his wrists out of the grip. He grabbed two handfuls of Sebastian's shirt and pressed the solid middle of his bodyguard harder up against the wall. “You make me fucking sick.”

“And you disgust me.”

“Your intellect couldn’t compare to that of a flea!”

“I would sell your soul for a ‘solid’ from satan."

Ciel didn’t waver one bit when rough hands tugged hard on his waistband, threatening to tear the cotton, “I wouldn’t piss on you if you were on fire!”

“You hopeless fuck, you couldn’t even piss on yourself if you had to.“

Ciel twisted his grip, ripping Sebastian's shirt, “I’d _kill_ to see you suffer! Pain looks good on you, princess.”

Sebastian yanked the seething little thing closer, “I hope you rot in the deepest pits of hell.“

“Only if I see your mother there!“

Sebastian spat the words against Ciel's lips, “Fuck you, Ciel Phantomhive.”

“Hard and with no mercy!!”

Ciel tugged on the torn shirt and slammed his mouth against Sebastian’s. They both released an audible breath, collapsing into the kiss as if they had been waiting so long for it, as if they needed the other’s mouth to breathe. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's thin waist, his fingers clutching at the silky skin they found there. The feeling of Ciel's warmth beneath his own burning palms made him want nothing more than to claw his hips to bits.

Ciel moaned as he continued to grasp at the shirt until he created a hole big enough to thrust his hands into. He splayed his hands out and grabbed at the muscles of Sebastian's middle. He could feel the depth of him there; the fury, the violence, the chaos bottled up therein.

Sebastian groaned when he felt nails dig into his abs. He jerked the small body before him around, slamming Ciel’s back up against the wall.

Ciel grunted from the force as Sebastian took hold of his wrists and pinned them to the wall in a T-formation.

He had enough. Sebastian had enough with Ciel doing things his way, with Ciel always being in control, with Ciel pretending to be emotionless. No more. His frame eclipsed Ciel's as their bodies became flush with one another. No more. He wanted to see it. 

Hazel-fired eyes burned into Ciel's, sending waves of shivers down his spine. That paired with the gravelly voice that tickled his ear made Ciel melt beneath Sebastian's grip. Teeth grazed along his earlobe.

“Ciel.”

When he was answered with a whine, Sebastian continued. "Lose control."

The heated moment was short-lived when the doorbell suddenly blared throughout the apartment. They froze in place, listening to the small voice coming from the other side of the front door.

“Ciel? Why aren't you answering your phone? You were supposed to let me know you were safe! Also, I left my sweater on the counter. Sebastian? Hello!?”

Ciel shrugged his wrists back and shoved Sebastian off of him. The heels of his feet stomped as he stormed off towards the entryway. Sebastian followed, stopping in the middle of the living room where a coffee table once was. He watched Ciel snatch the sweater from the counter, march over to the door and wrench it open without missing a step.

To Sebastian's utter surprise, Ciel flung the sweater out of the doorway, planting it right over Liz’s head. "Not today." 

And with that, he slammed the door in her face. Ciel turned around, eyes settling on Sebastian. Shirt torn, hair a mess, shock crossed his face as Ciel ran. At full speed, he ran down the hall, passed the breakfast counter, beyond the couches into the living room. At full speed, he ran towards Sebastian and leapt into his arms.

Sebastian caught Ciel in mid-air as if he had been waiting a lifetime for him, waiting for his legs to wrap tight around his waist, waiting for his hands to shoot up into his hair and pull hard as they begged for his eyes to look up into that angelic face. Not a second went by before Ciel smashed their mouths together. Like magnets, they attached, hot, wet, and desperate. His tongue slid about Sebastian's mouth, twisting and turning as he guided his bodyguard's face with the fingers he had lodged in his hair. 

Sebastian moved his hands from underneath Ciel’s thighs up then down under his cotton waistband, under the briefs he knew were black without looking. He grabbed his pert swell of an ass and gave it a lewd squeeze.

“Nngh- _ah!_ ” Ciel broke their attachment, breathing heavily as he looked down at the sexiest face known to man. Known to God. Know to the fucking devil. His voice came out ragged and barely above a whisper.

“You said... lose c-control?”

Sebastian licked his lips, causing Ciel’s cock to twitch against him as he nodded. Ciel leaned forward, biting down hard on his bodyguard’s bottom lip.

“Mmf!”

**”Make. Me.”**


	9. Chapter 9

Liz sat in the quiet of her car, letting the overhead light dim as she collected her thoughts. A lighthearted giggle overtook her as she shook with delight. She’d gone up to Ciel’s to retrieve a sweater and a confirmation on his safety and in return, she got something even better. 

An undone best friend.

She tugged her phone out of her pocket and started dialing as she attempted to calm her laughter. As much as he couldn’t admit it, Ciel had met his match with this one. Sebastian was shaping up to be something much more fond towards her cold and unfeeling best friend. She knew Ciel too well for him to hide it. It was glowing within his eyes.

“Hey.” She wiped a tear when a soft voice on the other line answered, “I need to come by soon. We need to talk.”

* * *

And there it was. Every ounce of restraint Sebastian had up until that point. Thrown out of the floor to ceiling window of an expensive flat in the middle of Los Angeles from Ciel's order.

_'Make. Me.'_

“As you wish,” Sebastian growled.

Ciel muffled in surprise when Sebastian roughly shoved his tongue to the back of his throat, all the while kneading and pulling at the soft cheeks of his bottom. There, in the middle of the dark living room Sebastian stood, losing his sanity with the small man wrapped all around him, thighs hugging him tight, slim waist rhythmically grinding harder and harder onto the bulge in his pants. 

Saliva dripped from Ciel’s needy mouth and onto Sebastian’s cheek as he slurped on his bodyguard’s tongue, wriggling his behind more into the grips of the shameless god before him.

Calm and care were gone. Sebastian ignored the burning in his chest in favor of devouring Ciel's burning flesh, his hot slick tongue. He stalked over to the kitchen counter while maintaining a good grip on his meal. 

Ciel gasped, breaking their attachment when his pajama bottoms and briefs were down over the swell of his ass. He looked down at Sebastian as he hovered over the counter, backside bare. A shiver went up his spine, traveling back down to tug at his blushed cock when he saw viciously ravenous hazel eyes swallow him whole. The bumbling fool of a man that broke into his house a week and some change prior was gone. Onyx strands of hair now framed a dark face that blazed with a desire so fiery it made Ciel swallow. _I could fear him._ His heart beat faster at a better Idea.

_‘Or I could fuck him’_

Sebastian pawed at the cloth bunched up on Ciel’s thighs and rested his lips gingerly on his, “Down.”

Ciel blinked, immediately loosening his legs and following the order, plopping down onto the cold counter. Sebastian yanked off his bottoms, tossing them carelessly to the side before placing his hands at the small of Ciel’s back, “Up.”

Now completely naked to Sebastian's carnal desire - save the bandage on his cheek - Ciel leapt off the counter and back into the tense grasp of his bodyguard. There was something carnal - something sinister - in the demands he was given. Ciel ached for more, his body immediately claiming the heat of Sebastian's pressed against it once more as he locked his ankles.

Sebastian immediately attacked dampened lips, nipping and sucking as he took advantage of the access he had to Ciel’s ass what with his legs wrapped around him. He slid his fingers up the soft crevice, prodding on the tender pucker and triggering a sound he had not been ready for.

Ciel’s whimper.

Sapphic and sloppy, Ciel let out an exasperated sound that made every nerve in Sebastian quake. He would've crushed him within his grasp, melded him to his form, devoured him whole, if it wasn't for Ciel shoving his hands into black roots and tugging fiercely.

Sebastian hissed through his clenched teeth. His eyes darkened something dangerous. That little fucking bastard. Always so demanding, always so in control.

Ciel grunted when his back was slammed up against the hallway wall. Sebastian was a complete savage, massaging his tense hole with hot fingers as he pushed his trapped arousal against Ciel’s exposed cock harder and harder. Their kisses were sloppy, needy, desperate, their hot and quick breaths clouding them in an arousing haze. Sebastian grumbled into Ciel’s ear, something about him being such a 'fucking cock tease' while gripping onto the taut bottom even harder. He forced his plump thighs open even wider, rolling his hips forward into Ciel's with fluid desperation. Every muscle in his body was tensed, every muscle that pressed against Ciel as he clawed at them. There was something feverish about the way he mouthed Ciel's neck, the way he all but growled out how much he hated him.

“Ah, God!” Ciel slackened his mouth, gasping at the feel of Sebastian's clothed dick, heavy and pulsing as it shoved into his. Sebastian rammed forward again, and again and again, forcing Ciel more and more up the wall with every thrust. He slammed his head back, gasping for air as the wild beast dry humped him into oblivion. He was passed turned on, he was dripping all over Sebastian's pants. He took every insult - every moaned 'fuck you', every garbled 'little cunt', every growled 'put you in your fucking place' - and he locked them away in his memory for safe keeping. A bodyguard after his own heart. His hands jut out, grabbing onto Sebastian's ripped shirt and tugged. 

Sebastian shifted Ciel's weight into one arm as he pried his torn cotton shirt off with the other. White bandages wrapped tight around his chest, reminding Ciel briefly that he must play nice for a little while. Sebastian paid them nor the residual pain in his body no mind. He felt nothing but pent up aggression, blistering fury, blood boiling rage as he began to release his own internal restraints upon the soft cheeks victim to his grasp.

Ciel watched Sebastian’s forearm muscles flex in the moonlight, remembering the first time he had ripped the black shirt off of the _intruder_ in his guest bathroom. His cock throbbed something fierce then and bulged against the bodyguard now. He melted as Sebastian grabbed his chin, leaning in to trace his parted lips with a hot and far too eager tongue. Ciel had enough. He had no patience to begin with and this mother fucker was pushing him way past his limits.

He unlocked his ankles, suddenly slinking down to let his feet touch the floor. Before Sebastian could even react, Ciel was gripping onto the man’s pants, briefs included, and tugging them down to his ankles. He licked his lips when a stiffened cock bobbed right up to greet him, giving the tip a teasing suck before quickly standing back up. 

Sebastian shuddered at the sudden feeling of wet lips on his cock, frowning when the sensation was over as quickly as it started. He watched Ciel lift his chin, turn on his heel and slink back into the living room. He watched those petite hips sway from side to side, watched the delicate muscles in his back as he walked, the moonlight outlining the soft curves of his shoulders, his slender legs, his pert little ass…

Ciel turned around, halfway to the couch as he continued to retreat, this time giving his bodyguard the pleasure of watching his face as he curved up into a smirk. The sultry thing lifted his hand and beckoned with a finger.

“Michaelis.”

Sebastian swallowed. He straightened in all of his ungodly glory and kicked his bottoms to the side. If ever there was a perfect meal that existed, it was standing vulnerable and naked before him. His eyes honed in on Ciel and like a predator, his jaw flexed as he approached his prey. 

“Phantomhive.”

Carnal. Feral. Something wicked Ciel’s way came.

“Show me...what a princess can do.”

It wasn’t even three seconds before the beast of a man closed the distance between them, mauling Ciel’s small waist with powerful hands, “Go to Hell.”

There was no doubt in Ciel’s mind that he was stoking the flames that were Sebastian. He welcomed it, greeted it, _begged_ for it. Nothing whet his appetite more than the taste of a sinister so black, he could barely remember his own name. The Devil was no match for his hunger. “Oh, baby,” Ciel grabbed his chin, “I’m already there.” 

He pulled Sebastian’s mouth onto his as hands jerked his hips forward, grabbing greedily and caressing every inch of skin they could grope, tug, dig into.

“Ff- fuck-“ Ciel broke their attachment, looking up into the dark gaze above him, “Up.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the mock of his own previously spoken order. He leaned down, grabbing Ciel from behind his thighs to once again have him lock his ankles around him. Ciel smirked as if he wanted to say something along the lines of ‘good boy’ before lodging his hand into the bodyguard’s hair, tugging softly and whispering onto his snarling lips.

“Down.”

Sebastian Tossed Ciel backwards onto the couch behind him. He followed him down, kneeling between his knees as she shadowed Ciel’s form. The things he wanted to do, the ways he wanted to mark him, make him scream, hurt, reel beneath his touch… Sebastian took a calming breath and grabbed Ciel’s chin in a vice like grip.

“You said you wanted me to make you lose control, right?”

Ciel nodded as much as he could in the tight grip. He stared challengingly into hazel eyes as if his mouth wasn’t smart enough on its own. He shuddered as Sebastian made a lewd and shameless display of looking over every inch of his body.

“Oh my... Where should I begin?”

“Mmf!” Ciel muffled out a moan when two fingers shoved into his mouth, swirling around as they went as deep as Sebastian could get them. Sebastian twisted his hand, slickening the digits and pumping them in and out. A moan so delicious spread around the bodyguard’s fingers as Ciel slurped, nibbled and sucked in a way that sent a shock straight to Sebastian’s rigid cock. 

“Keep your eyes open.” 

Ciel slit his eyes, returning his wet gaze of endless seas back up to meet the fiendish face.

“That’s right. Look at me.”

Sebastian ripped his fingers away, allowing for a sultry ‘ah’ to roll off of Ciel’s tongue. He sucked on them, tasting the essence of Ciel’s hot mouth and savoring the flavor. It wasn’t enough. He would have to make up for that. He grabbed Ciel’s thighs, allowing his fingertips to trace gingerly along the svelte curves and soft, flushed skin. He wondered how many marks he could leave there before Ciel began to beg. He grabbed onto his thin ankles and propped his legs upon his shoulders.

Ciel stretched his arms out, palming the fabric of the couch as he anticipated what he knew would happen next, _yearned_ for what he knew would happen next. He wanted Sebastian so badly his body trembled at the thought of being filled, cheeks red and mouth slack in hopes of another taste of that salty-sweet skin. 

Sebastian grabbed his slender jaw again, “I said look at me.”

Flustered lids that had a mind of their own flickered open, accompanied by a small gasp from the wet digits sliding up between his cheeks. Sebastian circled the fingers that were sucked on moments before around the tight muscle. He pressed and teased, loving the way he could feel Ciel pulse and vibrate on his fingertips. He leaned down, tracing Ciel’s jawline with his tongue as he slipped one finger inside.

Ciel wriggled his hips, too eager for the current intrusion. The burning sensation had him rigid and yet raising his hips up for more. He reached for his own cock, thumbing drips of precum and slathering it around the finger at his entrance.

Sebastian’s mouth stilled at Ciel’s ear, nibbling and sucking on the sweet lobe as he used Ciel’s sticky drops to stuff another finger inside. Ciel grit his teeth, turning his head until his mouth found the bodyguard’s, “more.”

Sebastian ground his teeth together and retracted his fingers. He growled a mean ‘stay’ before storming off to the guest bathroom. Within a minute, he returned with a glass dropper bottle of french lavender scented oil he’d seen in Ciel’s medicine cabinet during their first fiasco. He lowered with a thud, returning Ciel’s legs to his shoulders and biting open the bottle. Unceremoniously, he dripped a glob of the velvety liquid over Ciel’s twitching cock and let it seep down to his ass. His fingers followed the oil, massaging it into the tight pucker and shoving three digits in as far as they could go.

_“AAH, FU-”_ Ciel clawed at the couch as Sebastian slowly pumped his fingers in and out him. One. Then two. Then three, twisting in his tight heat, stretching him as they went. Unfinished curses and broken pleas poured out of Ciel. 

Sebastian was beyond engorged, dripping onto himself as he watched Ciel, panting and pretty, wriggle and gasp beneath him. He was at his end and he knew it.

Ciel whimpered when the fingers left him empty. Panic flashed in his eyes as he readied himself to beg for more, beg to be filled, beg to be-

“Ciel.”

“Y-yes?”

Sebastian gripped the base of his own cock, pumping it a few times before looking back at the blushed up beauty below him, “This is going to hurt.”

Ciel swallowed. He was sure of it. It wasn’t his first go round on the merry but hell... He’d never met a man as endowed as Sebastian. It was for that reason that he'd sucked him off in that dressing room. He felt the thick heat throb against his entrance. Ciel had no doubt he would at least be torn in half. At least.

And the thought of that was fucking exhilarating.

“Is that a challenge?”

Sebastian dug his fingers into Ciel's thigh, squeezing it as he pressed the tip of his cock against the throbbing entrance.

“It’s a promise.” 

“AACK!!” Ciel arched his back, slamming his head onto the couch cushion when he felt the slick girth of Sebastian's tip squeeze into him.

Sebastian groaned deep in his throat and gripped the backs of Ciel’s legs. He leaned in, bringing the model’s knees to his chest. How tight Ciel twitched around him so deliciously. And they'd only just begun. Sebastian slid in inch by inch, slowly, infuriatingly slow. He watched Ciel's face, every twitch, every tremor, every silent fight he fought and lost with maintaining control. 

The bodyguard sunk his nails into Ciel’s soft flesh. It took everything in him to not begin thrusting mercilessly into the trembling body. The way Ciel wrapped around him was erotic. Delicious. Devilish as he greedily sucked his cock in and molded to the shape of Sebastian's feverish girth. Gentle. Must be gentle. His fingertips trembled into what was now bruised skin. Gentle. Gentle. Completely sheathed, Sebastian's breathing became erratic as he stayed perfectly still. That is until Ciel opened that smart mouth of his to whisper right into his ear.

“Well are you going to fuck me or wh—”

Rough. Before Ciel could finish the taunt, Sebastian slid out and slammed into him. Hot. Wet. Ravished. Sebastian growled something fierce as his nails dug feed stained crescents into Ciel's thighs. Again and again, he pulled back and slammed mercilessly into Ciel, imagining fucking every smart remark out of him. He kept his eyes open, dark and dangerous, boring into Ciel's as he claimed him from the inside out, over and over and over again.

“Michaelis, FUCK!”

Ciel reveled in the thought of having bruises. He wanted more. Scratches. Scars. Burns. He wanted to be filled with Sebastian's searing hot rage, let it fill him, scorch his insides and drip out of him. Deep, so deep, he wanted to be fucked by this bodyguard, this man, this _beast._ Tear me apart, _tear me apart!_ With every pump, Ciel was launched into a bottomless pit of pleasure. The couch creaked against the wooden floor, the only thing holding it in place being the way Sebastian pulled Ciel back onto him with every thrust. 

“Ah!! Fu.. Ah! Se..baa-!”

Sebastian was holding back. His nails bled the soft of Ciel's thighs while the couch left scratch marks upon the floor and he was holding back. His body shook with carnal desire. Ciel was so fucking slippery, so fucking tight with the way he gripped Sebastian's cock. His voice came out just above a growl as he spoke in time with every delicious thrust, “So tight. So good. Wrapped around me.”

_“C-Christ!”_

Ciel reached down, grabbing and clawing at the hands that were on his legs as he moaned with every push he felt. He was so _big_. Sebastian was incredibly thick and hot, he almost couldn’t believe it even as he had his cock sheathed within his ass. He squinted up to see hazel eyes drinking in his every expression. Ciel wanted to recoil, to run and hide from such an intrusive look. He also wanted more, wanted to be watched, studied, saved, dissected, _seen._ The way Ciel’s lips quivered as he bit them to prevent any obscene noises only fueled Sebastian to stop such nonsense. With a particularly rough snap of his bodyguard’s hips, Ciel’s mouth flew open.

“Ah!! Ss...tha...Sebast-!”

Sebastian slowed his pace for a moment to make out the slurred statement that better not have been what he thought it was. “What was that?”

Blue lidded eyes gazed up and Ciel’s chest huffed with every breath he tried to catch. “I said... Is that all you’ve got?”

Sebastian let out a low grumble that stirred the very core of Ciel’s sanity. Ciel winced when he pulled out of him.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“Oh, fuck!”

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and tossed him onto the cold floor. His big hands wasted no time to push and pull at thin hips as he forced him onto his knees. 

Ciel was left breathless when his cheek pressed against the wood, backside raised high in the air. He figured the bodyguard was strong but he never thought he was _this_ strong. He faintly remembered being tossed like a ragdoll when he was wasted in Virginia. But this strength was-

Sebastian pinned Ciel’s wrists on the floor in front of the model’s head as he reentered him. He shot his hips forward, lighting a fire within Ciel that made him mewl out incoherent phrases. With nothing to obstruct his beautiful voice but everything to stop that smart ass mouth, Sebastian plowed into Ciel, swallowing every sultry sound that echoed throughout the room.

“Wa-wait, ah fu- Sebasti- AH!”

“Ciel. You feel so fucking good.”

“Hah! Jes..us- fuck..in- the devil... _sshhiit!”_

“Mmm, you sound even better.”

Sebastian rammed into the shaking man ruthlessly, each delicious thrust hitting that sweet spot deep within Ciel, causing his toes to curl and that gorgeous shaky voice to yell into the darkness. The bodyguard moved a hand to the back of Ciel’s throat, holding his cheek to the floor while the other held his wrists.

“S-so..big- ah! You feel ss-!” Ciel gave a delicious airy whine when Sebastian leaned in, continuing his deep rhythmic thrusts as he whispered hotly into his ear.

“I feel what?”

“Nn- You feel...sso g-good!”

“Mmm...” Sebastian released Ciel and steadied himself on his knees. He grabbed onto his slim waist, sinking his nails in there and slamming into Ciel with all of his might. His rage, his frustration, his anger; all of it coalesced within each point of contact his skin made with Ciel’s. And with each grip, each thrust, each hammered heartbeat, it left his form. His guilt, his pain, his suffering; he plundered it out and in its place deep within him sat the bruised naked body of a blue-eyed bastard.

“AAH! SE..BASTIAN!”

Ciel clawed the wooden floor, screaming his bodyguard’s name as lewd smacking noises filled the entire apartment. A hand suddenly wrapped around his slick cock and pumped it in time with each thrust. Ciel sobbed onto the floor as his hands pushed him back in Sebastian for more, more, _more!_ “So fucking wet,” Sebastian growled when Ciel braced himself to welcome the onslaught. He looked down, his wanton mind getting the best of him as he watched his cock slide in and out of Ciel’s pert, little ass. Smack, smack, smack, moan, squelch, scream. He bit into his lip as he concentrated on not ripping Ciel in two.

When the hand on his cock stopped pumping, Ciel could tell something had changed. _‘Oh no...oh no you fucking don’t Michaelis.’_ He reached back and grabbed Sebastian’s grip around him, “Hey! Princess!”

Sebastian grit his teeth, stopping momentarily as he awaited a reason for the rude interruption.

“Fuck me like you mean it. And don’t you dare hold back!” Ciel slammed a fist on the hardwood floor, turning his gaze around to meet Sebastian’s. ”That’s a fucking order.”

Four words. Four words sunk into Sebastian’s mind and dripped, black and bold, down to his core. He would give Ciel exactly what he wanted. And with that, he would lose his fucking mind.

Sebastian slipped out of Ciel and flipped the small form over, spreading those legs wide and sliding back in. Ciel shivered when he became filled again, having missed the hot and heavy mass the moment it had left him. Sebastian scooping Ciel up and steadied him within his lap.

“Ciel.”

“Nngh...” Ciel bit his lip as the weight of himself settled onto the mass that was Sebastian… and the bodyguard was only half-way sheathed, “Y-yes?”

Sebastian ran one hand up the slender spine, his fingertips kissing every vertebrae as his other hand slid down to cup the finest ass that belonged to none other than Ciel Phantomhive, “You really don’t want me to hold back?”

Ciel hummed and nodded, his ability to speak being overpowered when he felt himself slip another inch onto Sebastian’s rock hard cock.

“Alright then…” Sebastian raised a hand to tangle in the dull gray strands while the other gripped fiercely onto Ciel’s thin waist, “Scream.”

“AAAHH!” 

And that is exactly what Ciel did when Sebastian pulled tight on his hair, dug into his waist and slammed his hips up into the model. His back was arched something fierce and his fingers clawed at Sebastian’s shoulders. Desperation filled Ciel’s lungs, coated his tongue, rang out into the night as he screamed his pain, his pleas, his pulsing pleasure. Every pump, every lift and drop, every give, every take, Ciel lost the game he played with himself every waking moment.

He lost control.

Ciel pressed his heels into the wood behind Sebastian, giving himself leverage to bounce up and down in the bodyguard’s cock. He gripped onto Sebastian’s arms, hanging back off of him as the bodyguard pumped in and out of him relentlessly, grinding Ciel further and further into a state of euphoria and utter bliss. 

Sebastian grunted when he felt claws dig into his taut and defined muscles. He could see goosebumps appearing across Ciel’s entire body, signaling the model’s release of inner restraint. Finally. Sebastian watched teary eyes roll to the back of Ciel’s head and come back, desperately trying to find something to focus on. He could swear that the further he pushed into Ciel, the more reddened the model’s cheeks became. Lips glossy, mouth slack, thin sheet of sweat and filled with sweet purrs… Sebastian had found Heaven within a completely taken apart and tamed Ciel.

Or perhaps his own personal Hell.

“Sebastian, please, _please!”_

Sebastian grabbed onto Ciel’s dripping cock and circled the tip with his thumb. Though he mercilessly fucked him, he prodded and teased the heated flesh that dribbled and twitched within his grasp.

The flat was filled with the sound of Ciel moaning broken versions of Sebastian’s name, with the mouth-watering smacks of Sebastian slamming into Ciel’s ass, the wooden floor being thudded repeatedly by Ciel’s heels, the deep grunts and growled “fuck”s of Sebastian . The city lights illuminated the two in the center of the living room floor, Ciel propped up in Sebastian’s lap and holding on for dear life, Sebastian tugging on his hair and lightly stroking his erection as he fucked Ciel into oblivion.

“F-uck!” This was it. _“Nghgoddd!”_ This had to be it. “Se- Sebastian!!” The end of Ciel Phantomhive. It felt so good. How could someone’s cock feel so fucking good? Maybe it was the way Sebastian rocked into him and hit that lustrous spot repeatedly that turned him into a mess. “P-please don’t s-stop!” Or the way Sebastian pulled him forward to breathe on his neck, humming out his approval for each one of Ciel’s pleas. _“M-more!”_ Or maybe it was the way his skin felt on Ciel’s, their naked bodies covered in sweat and gliding up against each other, the way he had his hand wrapped within Ciel’s hair so he could not escape, the way he hummed and tugged and teased and whispered into his ear...

“Phantomhive.”

“Nngh! Mi-Michaelis!”

Sebastian licked Ciel’s earlobe, squeezing his grip on Ciel’s slickened cock, “Come for me.”

“Aah! Sebastian!!” 

“Mmm…”

With one last plunge, Sebastian ground Ciel into a babbling and trembling mess.

Ciel curled his toes, throwing his head back when he began to shake, spurting pearly globs all across Sebastian’s stomach as he experienced the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He flew forward to clutch at his bodyguard, avoiding the bandages as he rocked his hips back and forth and rode out the high as much as his greedy little self could.

Feeling Ciel quiver all around him, Sebastian couldn’t help but follow suit. He emptied everything he had into him, breathing a soundless ‘Ciel’ straight into the damp skin at Ciel’s neck. Pure instinct had him opening his mouth and biting down hard on Ciel’s neck at the peak of his climax. Salty and sweet, he lapped at the damp flesh between his teeth. Though he did his best to not break the skin, he had no doubt it would leave a mark.

And he loved it.

The two of them sat on the floor, clinging to the other in the darkness. Sebastian dragged his teeth up his slender jawline, placing his opened mouth on Ciel’s parted lips. They huffed in and out as they caught their breaths, coming down slowly off of the interstellar high, waiting for the other’s heart rate to slow down.

Neither did.

Ciel squinted when Sebastian slowly lifted him off of his cock. He watched the sinfully handsome bodyguard stand, swallowing when Sebastian swiped back long locks out of his face before turning that gaze down on him. Muscles rippled down his front, the sheen of sweat accentuating every curve, every cut in Sebastian’s stature. Ciel stared, eyes wide open, in awe of such a gloriously perfect being, biting his tongue before he dared let a compliment like that escape his haughty mouth. Sebastian leaned down and grabbed his wrist...

And gently scooped Ciel up into his arms before planting a delicious kiss on his lips.

Ciel clung to Sebastian, closing his eyes as he put his entire body into the kiss. He was certain he had just had an explosive orgasm... So why was he still licking and nipping at his bodyguard’s mouth as if he needed to taste him in order to breathe? Ciel hardly noticed when Sebastian started walking, cradling the gorgeous model in his arms while keeping their kiss steady and precise. 

Sebastian entered the guest bathroom, leaning on the door with his back once inside to click it shut. With a lift of his elbow, he switched on the dim lighting above the glass shower. The black tile created a feeling of warmth and close comfort despite how big the bathroom actually was. He smiled internally, remembering his first endeavor there with Ciel. The first time he touched him. He opened the glass door and glanced at the shower floor. The first time he kissed him.

Ciel broke from their kiss when Sebastian stepped into the shower, being overtaken by sudden worry.

“Sebastian, your banda-“

Sebastian switched the water on, dousing both of their naked forms under a stream of hot and steamy water. The bandages on his face and chest immediately became drenched, slowly beginning to slip off, along with the one on Ciel’s cheek which immediately glided to the floor. Sebastian jerked Ciel up, using a powerful arm to readjust the model into what had recently become his favorite position; legs wrapped tight around his waist.

Ciel gasped, feeling the thick mass of Sebastian right between his legs once again. Hard again! He lifted his head slowly, drips from Sebastian’s dark hair plopping down onto his tinted cheeks as he desperately tried to find his eyes. Ciel brought his hands up as he felt Sebastian’s grip knead and massage his pert bottom. He brushed the wet strands of hair out of that handsome face and stared into burning hazel eyes.

Sebastian into a misted azure sea of wonder.

Whispered words were exchanged, barely above the calming hum of the water falling onto the floor around them.

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

“Phantomhive.”

“I get the feeling…you don’t like me very much.”

Sebastian stepped forward, keeping a steady grip on Ciel as he pressed his back against the black tile.

“That feeling is correct.”

Ciel tucked a few damp strands behind Sebastian’s ear, gently pulling his face closer, “Can I change your mind?”

Sebastian placed his lips tenderly on top of Ciel’s pausing before whispering right onto them, “Don’t say anything about your goddamn pancakes.”

Ciel moaned when his mouth was immediately overtaken by a kiss so passionate, so needy and desperate, he blushed all the way down to his shoulders. This was no kiss like the ones that preceded it. Sebastian slipped his tongue in and out of Ciel’s mouth at a sultry slow speed, tracing plump pink lips. Ciel stuck his own out to meet it, the two muscles gliding and lapping and tasting. Water cascaded down between them, streams making their passionate attachment noisy and all the more luscious. 

Sebastian wasn’t the same beast he had been before. No, now he was collected and yet... More determined. He parted his lips slowly, suckled on Ciel’s tongue tenderly, tasted his mouth whole-fully. Their tongues slipped and twirled, water becoming mixed with saliva dripping from Ciel’s mouth, Sebastian lapping it up as his tongue slowly fucked the gasping mouth before his. 

Ciel’s heart seemed to stop in his chest. Never had he experienced such a slow...deep...exhilarating kiss. It was alluring. Devilish. Delicious.

And it drove him fucking insane.

Sebastian lowered a hand and gripped the base of his twitching cock. Ciel let out a small exhale when he felt the tip of it graze against his still slicked entrance. He pressed Ciel harder into the wall of the shower, the bandages on his chest finally giving way and sliding down to dangle on the model’s limbs that were clutching onto him. 

Ciel’s mind was reeling. Why was this happening? He was usually so cold. Yea, he’d had a good fuck every now and again but it ended with just one. They never showered afterwards and they certainly never went for another round. What disturbed him even more than that was the fact that he wanted to.

Ciel clenched his eyes closed tight, biting onto the inside of his cheek when Sebastian slipped past his tight entrance. The warm heat eagerly welcomed him back. Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian’s back, turning his face away so the bodyguard couldn’t read through to his soul again with that piercing gaze. He was soon drowning in his own wayward thoughts as he so often did. Why? Why did his chest make him feel like he would die any second? Why did his stomach feel like he could throw up any minute? Why-

“Ciel.”

Why the fuck couldn’t he control himself?

“Phantomhive.”

Who the fuck was this man? This God? This _Devil?_ To come along and fuck up his head. Sebastian’s hand turned his chin but Ciel kept his eyes closed tight.

“Hey.”

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t function, FUCK HE COULDN’T LIVE! HE COULDN’T DO THIS! He needed to hold onto his sanity, to his purpose, to his strength, to his-

“Ciel, look at me.”

Why, why was his blood boiling hot? The room spinning? His fingernails gripping harder onto the hot skin of Sebastian’s back, his legs wrapping tighter, his body quivering in his grasp as his bodyguard gripped his chin harder-

“Look. At. Me. Ciel.”

Why was his heart separating from his body here and now and setting his skin on fire?

A quiet response finally escaped Ciel. “N-no.”

He hissed when Sebastian slipped further inside of him.

“Ciel. Your fears. They end here.”

“Nng...easy for you to sa-“

“I mean it.”

Ciel kept his eyes closed and wrinkled his brow as he whispered out a breathy ‘why’.

Sebastian slid his arms tighter around Ciel, gently tangling one in his hair while the other kept a firm grip on his behind. His fingers played in dark gray strands, tugging gently on them while he looked over every detail of the beautiful face as he contemplated the question. 

Ciel’s brow twitched as he tried his best to keep his eyes closed. The hands on his body made him feel safer than he ever had in...forever. Sebastian caressed him and cared for his body so gently in such a way that made Ciel feel like the most precious thing on the planet. The bodyguard trailed his lips around to the outside of Ciel’s ear, suckling on it and giving it a wet kiss before growling out a low response that set every nerve in Ciel on fire.

”Because I hate your fucking guts.” 

Sebastian rammed into Ciel, the petite body riding high up the wall from the force as Sebastian was gifted a surprised sapphire gaze.

“F-fuck! Sebas..tian!!” 

“Because I hate you so. Fucking. Much.“

“F-fuck you!!”

“As you wish.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chamomile. Chamomile and coffee. Ciel wrinkled his nose, cracking his eyes open to be graced by the early morning sunlight coming through his bedroom window. He lifted his hands to his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing the coherency back into his mind. He exhaled when he felt the raw scrape on his cheek, exposed from his missing bandage. He began to remember.

His fingertips glided to his lips. So warm. So swollen. They felt strange. Alienated in a sense. Different. He slowly traced them, closing his eyes as he felt the gushing water from last night splash over them, felt Sebastian’s glide across his. His heart began to race as he slid his hand to his neck, the raised skin at the base of it sending a shock through his body. Without even seeing it, he knew what the mark looked like. He could feel it. Feel every tooth engraved into his skin, feel the hot mouth that left the mar, the tongue that lapped at his insides and tasted his soul.

Ciel turned over, the dark sheets of his king sized bed pooling at his thin waist as they brushed against his completely nude body. His eyes stuck on the sight that stung him in more ways than one for some unknown reason.

Empty.

He reached out, grabbing the wrinkled sheets in the space next to him, twisting them in his palms before sighing. He turned to sit up, placing his feet onto the thick bedside carpet and curling his toes in the cool, black nylon. The chill running up his body relieved his overheated skin temporarily from the furnace of his own memories. He lifted his face and whiffed the air once more.

Chamomile. And coffee.

A soft smile touched his lips. He hadn’t smelled coffee since he was a boy. It was enchantingly nostalgic and comforting in more ways than one.

It meant that he was not alone in his apartment.

Ciel suddenly flopped onto his back, legs dangling off the bed as he grabbed the pillow next to his own and stuffed it over his face. He inhaled. And he inhaled. Again and again, he filled his nose with the scent of what was unmistakably Sebastian, the soft aroma that lifted from his skin reminding Ciel of a peaceful creek, water rushing over blossoming stones, dripping down, reflecting the rays of the sun, capturing the light of the moon, engulfing the twinkling stars. He inhaled, his knuckles going white from how tight he gripped onto the pillow.

Closing his eyes, Ciel continued to allow the husky scent of Sebastian’s being fill his lungs, perfume his mind, encompass his soul. A rainy day in the middle of summer, snowfall at the peak of a mountain, a brisk wind drifting in from a field of wheat, a delicious watermelon lollipop stored in the drawer of his bedside table…

Ciel opened his eyes, sitting up and tossing the pillow back in its place before leaning over to tear the drawer open. A withered down variety of lollipops rolled around, crumpled wrappers from his late night cravings scattered around the small space. Thin fingers grabbed a hold of just the one he was looking for, tearing the wrapper off and plopping it in his mouth. He gripped onto the pile of trash and made to stand.

“F-fuck...” The sudden shock of pain shooting through his sore backside had Ciel leaning over to steady himself with a hand on the bedside table. The small analog clock that clattered atop it read 6:17. He grit his teeth as he stepped towards the closet, a lovely word leaving his mouth with every step he took.

“Shit. Fuck. Piss.”

He sucked on the lollipop harder, grabbing a pair of black sweats from the bottom drawer of his dresser. Slipping them on over his nudity, the model stood up straight, ready to confront the asshole ripper about the pain he has caused and have him beg for mercy.

He hobbled out of the closet, freezing in his tracks when a flittering sound made his jaw drop. The lollipop fell right to the floor as he stood, mouth agape.

“No. No way.”

He tip-toed across the dark wood as if he would be heard or found out in his own home, shoving the wad of wrappers into his pocket. Propped up against the frame of his bedroom, he peeked out, down the empty hall. There the sound was again, the hallway intensifying it and sending it straight to Ciel’s perked up ears.

A guitar.

He stepped softly into the hallway as the sound of the stringed instrument that had been collecting dust in his back room now filled his bones.

Another soft step towards the living room, the chords majestically caressing every nerve in his body, gripping onto his limbs and fleeting his heart with every pluck.  
A few more, the edge of the couch coming into view, a pang in the cold model’s chest when a discordance surprised him, gifting his porcelain skin with a fresh set of goosebumps.

The journey through the hall came to an end all too quickly. There, the shadow of a serene god sitting by the window drifted across the floor and into sight as every strum seemed to match up with Ciel’s pulse. They saturated his senses with scents of redemption, sights of disclosure, gripping a hold of his core with hot, silky hands, the palms wrapped in iron silk, dragging him further and further into a blissful abyss. It was enchanting, the music. Almost magical, if not inhumane.

And, goddamnit, no one should be able to have such a power as this. The power to tear apart the very fabric of comfort with a few plucks of string. The power to choke him without ever laying a hand on his delicate throat, suffocate him in a bath of hot milk and honey as his blood stilled and heated to the tempo of the angelic sounds.  
The power to play to the beat of his—

Ciel approached the living room quietly, the soft pads of his bare feet on the wood floors stepping in time to every pluck on the guitar, his pain soon forgotten. The early morning light splashed through the glass panels of the eastern wall, silhouetting Sebastian in warm pools of deep oranges and misted yellows.

The smell of freshly steeped tea from the kitchen wafted through the air along with something sweet he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Or perhaps it was buttery?

And then there was that wonderful scent of coffee.

Sebastian had his eyes on Ciel the moment he stepped into his line of sight, sitting upright on the bar stool placed in front of the window for the show of the rising sun. Svelte hips enraptured his gaze as the most beautiful thing in existence made its way across the room, unmistakably towards him. He gripped onto the guitar loosely, thrumming one last string as soft fingertips brushed over his, seeming to feel the musical vibrations through his hand.

Words.

There were words that should have been said here at this point in time. Maybe a joke about how unruly Ciel’s dusty hair was... 

Perhaps an ass-hole comment on how delicate Sebastian’s face looked with his hair pinned back, enter ‘princess’ joke here... 

Or even a simple “Good morning, hey, we fucked last night for the first time. Twice. Your cock, my ass, over and over again, anyways, breakfast?” 

But instead, they stared.

The last rich chord had finally died out, leaving behind the comforting sounds of even breaths. Ciel shamelessly dragged his gaze all over his bodyguard that was as half-naked as himself, drawing up those defined muscles, playing on the accentuated curve of his abdomen due to the silhouette effect. Pasting his eyes back on the ones that were glued to his face, Ciel leaned in close, bracing himself with a hand on top of the wooden instrument to whisper the sweetest thing he could possibly think of.

“My ass hurts you fucking prick.”

* * *

“Yea yea, I know, alright?”

Liz slammed her car door shut, shoving her cell phone between her shoulder and her ear as a voice blared on the other line. Blonde curls bounced atop her head in a high ponytail, a few strands coming down to wisp in front of her retro sunglasses. She busied her hands with steadying two cups of coffee as her boots clomped down the sidewalk.

“Mhm, yes, understood but guess who he has to answer to? Go ahead, guess. Are you guessing? Good, cuz it ain’t you.”

The mint green top cinched up above her fitted jeans to show an inch of her midsection, the same cropped black leather jacket from Ciel’s nighttime photoshoot a few weeks back adorning the early morning outfit. The ever energetic beauty made her way to her destination, heads turning every which way as she continued her calm and loving conversation.

“Fuck off, he’s my client! Look, luh-luh-look, I get it. You make money when we make money. He’s missed a handful of appointments due to…personal issues but I’m working on something big, okay?”

A small bell chimed as she pushed open a glass door to a small, quaint beauty shop. Mirrors lined the walls as hairdressers prepared their stations, cleaning brushes and readying their equipment for high paying Los Angeles customers. The shop was lined with gold, white and black wallpaper, splashes of red and green spicing up the environment with a traditional Japanese feel. Liz walked right past the leather waiting couch, marching up to the deep brown counter and placing the two cups of coffee down. A back section to the shop was closed off by a beautiful transparent Japanese partition, colorful flowers splaying across the dark work of art, the blossoms surrounding a brilliantly red dragon.

“Something colossal. Trust me, alright? He’ll be in the studio soon,” a shadow behind the room divider had Liz slowly taking her sunglasses off, giving a quick lick to her lips before politely ending her phone call. “Bye.”

A petite girl emerged from behind the partition, her straight chin length black hair swaying from side to side with every step. The contrast of the raven hair against her porcelain doll-like face was bewitching. Powder pink cheeks and reddened lips added to the doll affect even more and when those round emerald green eyes widened as they looked to the front of the shop. Liz was sure this girl could stop a million men in their tracks.

Or one woman.

She finished tying her black smock around her waist, the all black outfit, a short sleeved cotton shirt and skinny dress pants, showing off her subtle curves. She half ran towards the front of the store, smiling wide as her heels clicked against the granite floors. Liz leaned up against the counter, awaiting the statuesque beauty, knowing that even with heels, the petite girl wouldn’t meet her eyes. Certainly it must be a crime to be this adorable. But the small woman definitely used it to her advantage.

You can only be cut throat to own one of the most famous “beauty bars” in Los Angeles.

The girl stopped in front of Liz, placing her hands on her hips as she stared up into lighter green eyes.

“Early as always, Elizabeth.“

“As if I could stand being away from you.”

The shop owner smirked, Liz grabbing one of the coffees and smelling it in a dramatic way as if it were heaven itself before handing it to the real life angel. Red-tipped hands grabbed the cup, the girl never having taken her eyes off of Liz as she continued to smirk in her usual sarcastic way, “Does it have everything I like?”

Liz picked up her own coffee, raising an eyebrow down at the girl as a malicious grin grew across her face, “Always.”

“Good.” She sipped the coffee, her smile widening in thanks. Before reaching out and smacking the counter next to Liz, “You could have brought me some breakfast, you know!? But nooo, coffee. Showing up as early as the roosters holler and neglecting my needs,” she walked towards the back of the shop, the swing of her hips swishing from side to side dramatized due to her heels as well as her attitude. “Honestly, who do you think I am, hm?” 

Liz followed and rolled her eyes. She was more than prepared to be chewed out about one thing or another. It was one of her favorite things about her. Although the girl was small and petite, nothing — absolutely nothing — could hold a candle to how feisty she was.

Liz sipped her coffee, looking down at hands perched on small hips, a lip poking out, a foot tapping the ground. “Yes I know exactly who you are,” she took a step forward, making sure to tower over the girl. “The owner of the best beauty salon to ever exist on this planet, the young and goooorgeous LA entrepreneur, the woman who can make men move mountains, the slave driver with all of her own hands tied behind her back and the best goddamn make-up artist and hairdresser that I could ever ask for…amongst _other_ things.” She poked the woman's wrinkled nose, “Sieglinde Sullivan.”

Sieglinde grabbed Liz’s wrist, “That’s Siegs or Siggy to you. And you forgot to mention the savior of your ass, asking for a meeting with me out of nowhere as if I'm not busy, just because we’ve known each other for years, I mean really, have you no good taste, I-“

Liz brought Sieglinde’s hand holding her wrist up to her mouth, chomping down on a slender finger and abruptly replacing the rambling with a high-pitched squeal instead.

“EEEH!”

If it wasn’t for the fact that everyone on the block was used to the screams coming from the feisty 5'1" hairdressing beauty, a law pig or two might have stopped by. Liz smiled when a red-tipped hand lightly smacked her cheek as the angry little kitten spoke up.

“You are insane, guh! What is it you wanted to talk about anyways, hm, miss tall and blonde?”

Liz turned to look behind her before turning back to the shorter girl, “I have a favor to ask.”

They gazed at each other, Sieglinde realizing the humor between them had vanished fast as Liz’s eyes grew cold. Siggy swiped black strands of hair behind her ear, nodding softly in agreeance to the unspoken favor. All it took was one look at the seriousness in her longtime friend’s face to know she needed her. There was no way in hell, no matter what it was, that she would tell her no.

“We can discuss details in the back.”

“After you,” Liz followed Sieglinde to the back of her shop, smiling as humor found its way back into her tone. “Oh and I’m not ‘tall and blonde.' You’re just really sho-“

The word didn’t even have the pleasure of escaping Liz’s lips before Sieglinde whipped around and slammed her hand over her mouth. The evil glare Lizzie received caused her to smile even harder against Siggy's palm.

* * *

Ciel sat at the bar countertop, legs crossed as he watched Sebastian move to and fro in his kitchen. He sipped the chamomile tea Sebastian had prepared for him, reveling in the warm and calming sensation it spread throughout his body.

“I saw that you had a variety of tea," the bodyguard proclaimed, "so I just chose a random one.”

“Lucky for you, I like them all.”

“That’s convenient.“

“No it’s not. I bought them. It’s justified.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Ciel's usual sass, watching him stare down into his tea before he took another sip. 

Once he'd turned back to his task at hand, Ciel lifted his gaze to admire every roll of muscle in Sebastian’s back. He bit his tongue and immediately looked back down at his cup. _‘Cut it out, Phantomhive, Christ. You're acting like a goddamn dog in heat.’_

“Ciel, if you prefer tea over coffee,” Sebastian cracked the oven open to take a peek before straightening to look back at him, “then why do you have coffee in the cupboard?”

A long sip provided Ciel more time to search for the proper words, a detailed explanation as to why he kept coffee in every apartment he’d owned when he hated drinking it. It was rather simple, though. No strings attached, no long back story. Just simply-

“My mother made coffee every morning.”

Sebastian froze, leaning his back against the counter as he searched the soft features of Ciel’s face for more of an answer. Of course, he would find none there. After a long sip from his own mug of black coffee, he picked the bowl of ingredients up off of the counter and whisked it lightly with a fork. 

“So Sebastian, you prefer coffee, hm?”

“Only the strongest."

“And since when could you play the guitar? I thought you said you were an artist.”

“I am. Music is a form of art. I found a guitar in the basement of our house when I was younger. Supposedly a past hobby my dad tried to bury. I was beat so bad when he heard me playing it one day. ‘Music isn’t the way to money’, you know?”

Sebastian peeked in the oven once more, sighing before continuing. “One day, my mother led me down there herself. It was funny because she was sneaking within her own house. But I understand her reasons. She revealed to me that this instrument was the way my father had won her heart over. But once they were married, they adopted me and well… Cold bastard set all of that to the side.

“So I played for her. Night after night, I learned new songs for her to enjoy. She fed my artistic side like no other.”

Ciel watched as Sebastian looked up as if he were trying to find something on the ceiling, his heart melting when the bodyguard smiled instead and turned back to whisk some more.

“So... Why didn’t you practice music more instead of ar- er- painting?”

“We were found out,” he opened a few drawers before slamming them back shut, “he smashed the guitar. Do you have any oven mitts?”

“Uh... some...where?”

“This is your kitchen?”

“I don’t cook that much??”

“You always brag about your pancakes???”

“Yes but those are made in a PAN hence the PAN in PANcakes!???”

“Ciel, what the hell!”

“What!? You act like I waltz around here trying to bake fucking cookies for someone's auntie, like HELLO! WELCOME! Would you like a PASTRY with your pancake?! HM!? So many carbs, I know but you must have some because I’ve got FORTY-ONE FUCKING OVEN MITS, please, allow me to replace your grandmother! What the hell are you laughing at!?”

Sebastian bent forward, grabbing his middle from laughing so hard. Ciel was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life and seeing him how he was then, hair a sloppy mess, eyes still tired, freaking out over goddamned oven mitts... He couldn’t help but lose himself in the moment.

Ciel smiled and let out a small laugh in return, finishing his tea as his ears were filled with the delightful, sexy sound of Sebastian’s laughter.

“So. Let me get this straight. You’re an artist who gets up at the fucking crack of dawn to watch the sunrise, drinks black coffee, plays guitar and travels for the love of their own passion?”

Sebastian finally found an oven mitt in the far corner of the kitchen, “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Travels for passion, hm, I wonder how entertaining that must be.“

“Let’s not forget one of my reasons to ‘travel’ — one of my ‘passions’ — was to end your life.” Sebastian pulled a hot pan out of the oven and placed it atop the stove, “Never forget.”

Ciel smirked in return to Sebastian's wink. He swirled his cup as he recalled the night Sebastian took down two armed men with ease. The bruises that riddled his body from the "gentle" grip of the bodyguard had him wondering how determined he actually was to end Ciel's life. Sebastian wasn't as clumsy as he acted around Ciel. Not always. His moves were calculated within a fraction of a second and moments go by before the dark haired devil of a man paints his palms in his enemies blood. Ciel chewed his lip. All those times he'd tackled Sebastian, pinned him, brought him down... Was he allowing Ciel to "win"? Just how much danger had he been in that first night? Better yet, knowing he could have so easily, why didn't Sebastian end his life?

“Hmm. That sounds like a threat, Michaelis.“

“Not a threat, just a reminder.“

“Need I remind you I can kick _your_ ass?”

“Need I remind you I just fucked your ass?”

Ciel closed his mouth, flabbergasted from such crude words entering his delicate ears. “Point taken.”

Ciel watched a warm smile reach Sebastian's eyes as the bodyguard set an empty plate down in front of him. He smelled that same delicately sweet scent in the air, twisting and turning to try to get a peek at what was on the stove, what had been whisked in that bowl.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re making now?”

Sebastian grabbed a spatula hanging off of the wall and dipped it down into the pan before turning to set the steaming treat on Ciel’s plate.

“I made cinnamon rolls.”

 _'Fuck.'_ “Oh my…”

“With homemade icing,” Sebastian grabbed the bowl, using the fork to drizzle the sweet, sticky glaze all over the hot bun on Ciel’s plate.

 _'Shit'._ “Oh my…”

“There is also more tea if you’d like some-“

 _'Damn'._ “Oh my…”

“Would you-?“

 _'Oh my…'_ “Oh my…”

“Ciel!”

Ciel broke his gaze from the sweet mess on his plate, big eyes bubbling with a child-like gleam as he stared at Sebastian, “Oh my god, you can cook!?“

“Bake—“

“BAKE!? You're Betty fucking Crocker!”

“No I am not, calm the hell down.”

Sebastian placed a fork in front of Ciel before exiting the kitchen to come around and join him at the bar top.

“Well, eat.”

“Why don’t you have any?”

“I don’t like sweet stuff that much.”

“Who are you?”

“I-“

“Get out.“

“Bite the damn roll, Ciel.”

With an aggravated sigh from such blasphemy, Ciel finally picked up his fork, sliced into the bun and plopped a forkful into his mouth.

"Hody Chit.” And hody chit was right. It was fucking delicious. The creamy icing coated his mouth and mingled well with the flavor of cinnamon and a bit of vanilla. The bite melted on his tongue, heating him up as it slid down his throat and elicited an involuntary moan. Sebastian readjusted himself on the stool.

“Is it good?” A few moments of silence suddenly had Sebastian worried. “Ciel?”

Ciel stared down at the bitten cinnamon roll, the flavor from his bite still on the tip of his tongue. Memories of his past flashed through his mind, the feeling of waking to a warm household, hearing voices, smelling freshly ground coffee, the air filled with sweet scents…

He gripped onto the fork, his eyes searching the glaze on his plate for a reason as to why his stomach felt like this. Hungry for more. Hungrier than he had ever been.

And not just for the food.

The maker of this delicacy, the spinner of invisible threads like a shadowed puppeteer, the bringer of memories and sensual remembrances that drew him into a warm grasp… Ciel hungered. For him.

And he hated it so.

Sebastian perked his head up when a mumbled response came from a suddenly sullen Ciel. “What was that?”

“I’m done.” Ciel put the fork down, avoiding eye contact as he stood.

“What?” Alarmed, Sebastian stood as well, “Was it bad? Wait, you haven’t eaten anyth-“ 

“I said I’m done.” Ciel walked promptly towards the hallway with Sebastian in follow.

"What's wrong? Did something—“

“Clean up your mess and get dressed, we’ve got places to go.“

“Ciel!”

Sebastian grabbed his wrist from behind when Ciel twisted around and flinched away from his touch. The air grew thick as he watched the apathetic man back up, shoulders slouched on the wall as his eyes remained cast down. 

“Don’t touch me, Michaelis.” 

“Ciel, what—?“

“I said don’t!” There were a million and one things running through Ciel’s mind. The sticky glaze that coated his tongue, the comforting and rich scent of coffee that filled his home, the pale sunlight that had burst through the window and painted Sebastian as a breathtaking Renaissance portrait, the bewitching sounds that had seemed to fill every cavity in his body with vibrations that crept to his very core... Most importantly, last night. Every heated touch, every whispered want, every forceful need.

How he hated it so.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, realization suddenly taking over. Blue eyes widened when a powerful hand slammed up against the wall beside his face, another rising to grab hold of Ciel’s delicate chin, “Phantomhive.”

Despite the fact that his heart was running rampant, the fact that he felt volts of electricity through the hot fingertips on his skin as heat flooded his face from every point of contact, he remained unfazed, “Michaelis.” 

“Stop running away.”

Sebastian brought his face forward, dark hair coming down to perfectly cup his chin as his gaze burned into Ciel’s. There was that scent again, Ciel thought. The scent that had filled his lungs all morning as he deeply inhaled the fragrance of Sebastian’s skin from the pillow. He shook his head, shattering the delusion, “There is nothing to run away from.”

“Look. I know things went a bit fast for us and I’m sure you’re not used to all of this. But goddamnit, don’t you run away.”

“’Us’?” Ciel grabbed the hand holding his chin and pushed it away. “There is no ‘us’. There was never an ‘us’. You are my bodyguard. That is all, do you understand me?”

“Cie—“

“DO you understand me?”

Sebastian bit his cheek, pushing off of the wall and taking a step back. “Fine.” His fingers curled into the palms of his hands, the muscles of his shirtless abdomen flexing from restraint. “As you wish.”

“Good.” Ciel turned to walk towards the room before he was grabbed once more and suddenly slammed up against the wall.

“Tell me then, Phantomhive.” Sebastian leaned in, trailing his tongue along Ciel’s plump bottom lip to lap up a spot of icing there, “Do you fuck all of your employees?”

“Tch!” Ciel’s face blossomed red as he attempted to slam his fists against the brute before they were pinned above his head.

“Or just your bodyguard?”

“Fuck you!”

“My point exactly.”

Ciel rolled his wrists, remembering his bearings as he broke away from the hold on him and turned to shove his elbow right into Sebastian’s side. The bodyguard hit the floor with a low thud, wincing as he turned onto his back. Ciel frowned inwardly. Sebastian could've easily overpowered his move. Then why…?

Ciel crouched down right over him. “I fuck who I want. When I want. You got that, Mr. Michaelis?”

“Nnn...“ Sebastian winced up at the seething man straddling him and swallowed hard, “Fuck if I care.”

Ciel relaxed into a seated position on the laid out bodyguard, his beautiful brow furrowing as he scrutinized him. He reached down, his soft fingertips lightly grazing over the bruises on Sebastian’s chest. His tongue ticked the roof of his mouth as he counted quietly, connecting one mar to the next with featherlike touches. He began to remember again. Remember late last night. Being held under the hot water, carried to his room, caressed with a fluffy towel as Sebastian dried his thin, exhausted limbs before placing him gently under the covers. He remembered being held in that embrace and being lulled to sleep by the bodyguard’s heartbeat.

The same heartbeat that dwelled within the chest beneath his palms, covered in bruises.

Because of him.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

For some reason, Ciel was not pleased with that answer. He figured either one, Sebastian was lying to him or two, he wanted it to hurt. So he could make it feel better.

But why?

Sebastian bit into his cheek as he tried desperately to not wreck the moment by becoming hard. He gazed at the concerned mask Ciel wore, reaching up to tilt his chin and have those sad sapphire eyes meet his. “What are you thinking?” 

“You are...”

“Tell me.”

A beautiful catastrophe, “A pain in my ass.”

Ciel was caught off guard by the sudden laughter, his whole body moving up and down as Sebastian shook with his chuckle, “Literally.”

“You make dorks look good, you know that?”

“That may be so,” Sebastian sat up, cupping Ciel’s face with two hands now as he remained in his lap, “but next time, tell me what you’re really thinking. Alright?”

A few knocks came at the front door. Ciel momentarily drowned within pools of electric hazel, his gaze momentarily flashing down to see Sebastian's flexed biceps, the delicious curve of his inhumanly perfect body, the soft glisten on those lips, fuck fuck  
_fuck_ — “C-COMING!”

He jumped up, stomping to the door and flinging it open, “Why the hell are you always so ear...ly?"

“Well good morning to you too, T-Rex!”

Sebastian stood as he heard a familiar voice that could belong to none other than the wonderful Lizzie Midford.

“Well?" she giggled, "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to say something?”

“Wh-wh…”

Sebastian rounded the corner, finally laying eyes on why Ciel had a loss for words. “Oh my...”

“Your hair! It’s gone, Liz, your hair is GONE!”

“Yes, Ciel, it’s gone. Not all of it, just this little spot in the front,” Liz ran her fingers through her long blonde curls that cascaded to the right side of her head, showing off the buzzed inch above her left temple with three lines cutting through it in a tasteful pattern that adorned her face well. Ciel continued to gape in awe before he grabbed her head and ran his hands through it, “I FUCKING LOVE IT!”

“AUGH, GET OFF YOU WEIRDO!”

Sebastian laughed from the living room when a movement behind Liz piqued his interest even more.

“Ciel, cut it out already, I have something to tell you.“

“To tell me?”

“Yes. I've brought along an...old friend.”

“Old friend?”

Ciel’s mouth dropped open when Liz pulled the small girl from behind her and wrapped an arm tight around her waist. “Sieglinde?!”

Sieglinde blew a bubble with her gum, popping it before winking at the model, “Hey Ciel, long time no see!” She pointed to the scrape on his cheek, “What the hell happened to your face, hot shot?”

Sebastian stood in shock. He eyed the arm wrapped around Sieglinde, the blush creeping along Lizzie's face, her smile that could challenge a thousand suns. Everyone turned to look at him when he couldn’t help his outburst from the sudden realization as everything clicked into place. 

“Wait! Lizzie, you're gay!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments feed meeee


	11. Chapter 11

Liz stood in the doorway, eyes wide in shock as she looked past Ciel at the alarmed bodyguard. She burst out in laughter. “Oh my god, where did you find him, Ciel?”

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he stepped aside to let the ladies step in. Every word he spoke came out in a monotonous plea. “Liz. Don’t.“

“I mean, he is adorable!“

“Shut up.“

“Like a little… little precious bruised up pup.“

“Stop.“

“But not so little. More like a… a large...sculpted and attractive—“

“Please.“

“—bodyguard standing…half naked in your living room.“

“No.“

“Lookin’ all… lookin’ all, um—“

“God.“

"—sexed up and shit. Is he sexed up? Are you sexed up Sebastian?” Now standing in front of Sebastian, Liz reached up to pinch the tall man’s unscathed cheek, “Cute.”

“What the hell, Liz, don’t punch his cheek! And don't ask him shit like that.”

“He is an extension of you now, as am I, so what he does is my business too, right?” 

“I swear to god...”

“Hah, I’m just fucking with you, Sebs.“

Sebastian nearly choked on his own spit when the vile nickname escaped Lizzie's mouth, “I will kill you."

“I will let him,” Ciel grabbed Liz by her arm, dragging her away from his bodyguard to instead bring her in for a hug. He planted a kiss on her head, “Good morning. I love your new hair. Can we get on with this lovely meeting? I’m sure Sieglinde didn’t come all the way here to hear you talk about how sexy and irresistible Sebastian is.“

“I never said irresistible.“

“You were thinking it."

“Point taken.”

“Wait!” Sebastian put his hands up, his handsome brow wrinkling in confusion as messy strands of hair glided down in front of his face, “Lizzie, you say I’m, uh, irresistible—“

“I thought it.“

“She thought it.“ Ciel chimed in.

“Okay!” Sebastian yelled, shutting the best friends up as he continued. “You ‘thought' or ‘think’ I am. That doesn’t explain ho—“

“Sebastian, I’m bi.”

A moment of awkward silence as Sebastian dropped his hands in the middle of the room, everyone looking at him as if he was pouring milk into a bowl before adding cereal. Disappointment.

“And Siggy is my friend. Hot, yes, but my friend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Liz giggled, reaching out to nudge his arm as she leaned in close and whispered with a wink, “lots of fish in my sea.”

She looked over the unbandaged bruises on his chest, “God, this is way worse than I would’ve thought.” She reached out as if to touch a particularly red scratch along his collarbone before pulling her hand back. “Geez, that scratch looks pretty fresh.” Sebastian stiffened as she recounted a few other marks from Ciel’s nails, “Why didn’t they treat these scratches properly at the hospital!? I can see dried blood!”

While Ciel choked across the room, Sieglinde, who had remained quietly standing in the background until then finally stepped forward and pulled the blonde back by her wrist. “You’re scaring him, Liz. This is why you have no friends.”

“What!?” Wide green eyes looked at the dark-haired beauty incredulously. Her bottom lip pouted out, “But I have you guys.”

“I am not your friend. Ciel?”

“Me neither,” Ciel had disappeared into the kitchen, coming out with a handful of lollipops as he plopped a purple one into his mouth and stuffed the rest into the pocket of his pajama bottoms.

“What the hell!?” Liz backed up, feigning shock as betrayal crossed her face. “What is this, ‘gang up on Liz’ day? Then what are you guys to me, huh?”

Sieglinde flashed her a genuine, to-die-for smile, “We’re more like distant relatives that show up during the holidays and criticize your pudding. We put up with you, darling.”

Liz scoffed before Ciel added in a flat tone, “You’re adopted.”

The three of them broke out into laughter. It didn’t last long, however. Ciel closed his lips tight around his lollipop when he caught a glimpse of Sebastian’s face. Upon hearing the joke, the smallest wrinkle had appeared between the bodyguard’s eyebrows. He cast his gaze down, wet his lips with his tongue and walked towards Ciel’s bedroom.

Liz caught onto Ciel’s sudden silence. She reached up and touched Sieglinde’s mouth to quiet her laughter as they all watched Sebastian disappear down the hallway. When they heard the bedroom door close, the feisty little beauty gave a swift punch to Liz’s side.

“Ow, shit!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up, Elizabeth!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it.“

“Ngh, point taken...”

Ciel looked after Sebastian, clenching his fists as he fought the urge to run. Run after him. And away from him. He felt Liz place a hand gently on his shoulder as she rubbed her side.

“Too soon?”

When he didn’t respond, both Liz and Siggy remained quiet. She watched her best friend stare off into space after his bodyguard. Becoming lost in thought was completely normal for Ciel. Many times, she wasn’t sure if he could hear anything that was going on around him when he got like that. She was more than sure there were times he didn’t. Either way, she knew it was best to let his mind wander and await his return.

Ciel sucked on his lollipop as he recalled Sebastian on the couch the first night they had met. Wrists tied, knocked out and gorgeous mouth slack. It had been one hell of a task, getting him off the floor. He had no choice, however. Against his inner judgement, there was something so ungodly beautiful about Sebastian that had Ciel decide against letting him sleep on the hard floor surrounded by splintered wood.

That night was something else. Ciel still couldn’t completely explain it. He recalled sitting on the floor in front of the couch. His phone read 5:45 am. He was in five hours of staring, six cigarettes and one sore ass from sitting in one place for so long. It was surreal, watching a complete stranger on his couch for hours that had tried to kill him. But there he was, half dressed, chest rising and falling in time with the unconscious man’s, eyes blinking slowly as they traced every line of his face.

Every now and again, Sebastian mumbled. He spoke a lot in his sleep, actually. Ciel felt the residual rumble in his chest from when a groggy voice came out, low and smooth. Sebastian had a recurring nightmare most of the evening. But before that, it was all about his mother. His adopted mother. How much he had truly loved her. How much he genuinely missed her and looked up to her. Mumbles about how he wished she was his real mom and her getting upset through his sleep laden voice and demanding he never say that again. Ciel remembered her words, shadowed through Sebastian’s sleepy voice. 

_“‘Real’ is in the eyes of the beholder, son. So who is to tell me who I put my faith in? Sebastian, look at me. You are my life support.”_

_You are my life support._

Ciel gently removed Liz’s hand from his shoulder and handed her the lollipop that was in his mouth. “Yeah. Too soon.”

Sieglinde chewed her bottom lip as she watched Ciel walk down the hall. Liz sulked towards her, “We should probably sit.“

“No shit Sherlock,” Sieglinde grabbed Liz’s hand and placed the sticky candy on the TV stand. She led her to the couch and pushed her down before plopping right into her lap.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” Liz chided.

“You’re upset because he is upset.”

“Me? No.“

“It’s all over your face.”

Liz sighed and closed her eyes. She buried her face in Sieglinde’s back and cradled her into her arms. “I suppose so.”

Peaceful moments of silence passed as they both calmed within each other's embrace. A snort ruffled Sieglinde’s shirt as Liz spoke up softly from behind.

“Did you see it?”

“The bite mark at the base of Ciel’s neck? Yes.”

She giggled, “Say nothing?”

“Say nothing, Liz.” Sieglinde adjusted herself to become more comfortable within her lap. “For the sake of us all, say nothing.”

A few more moments of silence went by before Liz straightened and aggressively whiffed the air. “Do you smell cinnamon rolls?”

* * *

Sebastian rubbed his palms on his thin cotton pants, moving his hands up to clasp behind his head. He exhaled deep, calming breaths as he walked towards Ciel’s walk-in closet. The subject of his thoughts were the last thing he needed to hyperfocus on. The last memory he needed to barge its way into his mind.

He walked to the section of the closet where Ciel had hung the few outfits they had gotten from the suit shop for him. Or where they had planned to. He looked down at the opened suitcase where a collection of pants and finely pressed button-up shirts lay, neatly packed from LA to Virginia and back. With a grunt, he kicked it to the side. Pressed suits and finely threaded shirts were the last things he wanted added to his wardrobe. Since he’d arrived, everything had gone so fast and he had virtually no say, not even on his appearance. He spotted the black pants, shirt and gloves he wore the night he broke in at the bottom of a hamper. He slung the articles of clothing over his arm and snatched a pair of black boxers from Ciel’s dresser. Nothing solved anything like a hot shower. He exited the closet, making for the bedroom door before stepping barefoot on something cold, hard and sticky.

“What the hell?”

Sebastian bent down and picked up the cracked lollipop Ciel had dropped there that morning. He scowled at the dust covered sucker, walking to the Ciel’s master bedroom bathroom to toss it into the wastebasket beside the sink. Why would Ciel leave a lollipop in the middle of the goddamn floor? He found the model to be a very orderly and cleanly man so it certainly was a bit strange. 

He backed out of the bathroom and cursed aloud when he turned to see Ciel standing in the middle of the room, bedroom door shut behind him. Ciel answered with a curl of beautifully bitten lips.

“Boo.”

“Why the hell do you creep around so silently in your own home? Freak.”

“Uh, one: I am far. From. Silent.” Ciel got closer to Sebastian with every step that enunciated his words, “And two: I do not ‘creep’. This is my house.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, re-positioning the clothing in the crook of his arm, “and what about the ‘freak’ part?”

“Nnn...” Ciel lifted his slender chin, coming to stop in front of the bodyguard as he tongued the inside of his cheek. “Now that I’m not denying.”

Sebastian swallowed and swept back messy dark strands of hair, “Right.”

When the bodyguard made to walk around Ciel, he beat him to the door first. Sebastian frowned, already beyond frustrated and doing his best to keep it contained. The last thing he needed was a smart mouthed Ciel blocking his way to the only thing that could give him a bit of solace at the moment.

Ciel eyed the clothing in Sebastian’s arm and gestured to his master bathroom, “You can shower here.”

“No thank you.” 

Sebastian went for the handle, Ciel moving his thin waist right in the way of it. “I wasn’t really giving you a choice.”

As aggravating as Ciel was, he was doubly beautiful. Especially at the worst times. Like when cursing you out. Or blocking you from taking a shower. Or holding a gun to your balls. Or being deeply penetr--

“Ciel. Move.”

“Oh? And since when do you give orders?”

“Get out of the way.”

“Get in my shower.”

“I’m trying to.”

“This shower.”

Sebastian grit his teeth, “No.”

“Princesses don’t get a choice.”

“Fuck, Phantomhive!” Sebastian’s fist crashed into the door frame right next to Ciel's face. 

The model couldn’t tell what had his heart beating faster: the sound of his favorite vulgar word escaping a wicked snarl, the way Sebastian’s bruised and sculpted chest huffed up and down as his arm remained connected to the wall or the look of fiery destruction from hazel eyes boring into his soul. 

Ciel's face remained unfazed, his tongue coming out to wet his blushed lips as he met a nasty glare. The room seemed to tilt around them, the loud outburst from the bodyguard dying and evaporating into thin air. Neither blinked as their chests began to fall and rise in unison, seconds, minutes, lifetimes going by as they became the only two in existence.

It was hardly a surprise to Ciel when he couldn’t recall exactly how his back became pressed up against the door. How Sebastian’s fist glided up the frame, his knee slid up in between Ciel’s thighs, his lips parting as hot breath tickled Ciel’s own set. Dark and deeply threatening, his gaze dragged languidly down to Ciel’s mouth before scaling back up.

“Fine.”

Sebastian growled his defeat as he pushed off of the wall, turned on his heel and headed straight for the bathroom within Ciel’s room. The model released a huff of air, swallowing from some odd feeling of dissatisfaction, yet closing his eyes with sudden relief. Sudden realization had him quickly reopening them. He pushed himself off of the wall and darted straight for the man walking into his bathroom.

“Sebastian, I swear to fucking god, d—“

“Kiss my ass.”

The door slammed closed a second before Ciel gripped the handle. Without even turning it, he already knew the outcome. “Sebastian, unlock the door.”

Sebastian tossed his clothing onto the white marble countertop, “No.”

“I’m not asking.”

He looked around the bathroom. The beautiful space was large for its one occupant, white marble and stone surrounding a roomy standing glass shower next to a bathtub twice the size of any normal one. Green ivy plants of different kinds hung off of shelves all around making it a huge contrast from the rest of the darkly decorated apartment. He untied his pajama pants, “I couldn’t give a shit less if you were.”

An irritated voice spoke through the door, “I didn’t know you knew how to throw fits, Mr. Michaelis.“

“I can throw a few things,” he tossed his pajama pants on the counter, “not one of them being a fit.“

Ciel had long ago lost his patience, every word from his mouth coming out more and more drenched in aggravation as Sebastian did nothing but escalate his anger. Every phrase back and forth grew louder and stronger, echoing throughout the bedroom and drifting into the hall. “Tell me more about how you like to run away from your problems.“

“Right now, the only problem I see is you and I am not running away.“

“Really? Then what would you call this, Michaelis?”

“Constructive interference. I don’t run away from my problems, Phantomhive. I eliminate them.”

“Mmm,” Ciel pressed his body against the door, snarling into the wooden thing, “Sounds like a threat. Why don’t you come out here and tell me all about it?”

Sebastian barked from the other side, “You’re a piece of shit with no fucking restraint on that smart ass mouth!“

“There are a lot more things that are going to need restraint besides my mouth if you don’t open this goddamn door!“

“Like what, your fucking ego!?”

“You’re really _that_ upset about the ‘adoption’ comment, huh? It was a joke, why don’t you learn how to take one!?”

“Your jokes are shit, just like yo-“

“Hah! I already happen to KNOW I’m shit so joke’s on YOU!”

“FUCK YOU!”

Ciel’s eyes widened at Sebastian’s retort, images of the night the bodyguard was taken flashing through his mind. His godsent face being punched, blood - thick and dark - oozing from his mouth, the disgusting hands that were all over Sebastian, the last two words that were mouthed to him before he began his treacherous search… But not before he tore his flat apart. The feeling of such loss sunk into Ciel's bones, every second of Sebastian having been gone engraving a number into his skin as he’d lost all composure. The renewed thought of never seeing Sebastian again was enough to make Ciel sick, enough to make him grunt at the bathroom door, enough to make him slam his fist into it so hard the bodyguard jumped on the other side.

Then there was silence. Sebastian, garbed only in black boxer briefs now, put his ear to the door in sudden concern. Ciel gave up? Unlikely. And yet he heard nothing. They argued often so what could possibly have shut the haughty man up? He wrinkled his brow when he heard the steady sound of Ciel’s labored breaths.

Ciel, his back against the door, tilted his head against it as he willed away the horrible memories and the even worse fear of why they caused him so much pain. He slid down, the cold wood on the bare skin of his back all too comforting as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Sebastian heard the movement, remaining silent as he sat on the bathroom floor, placing his back up against the door and resting his head back. He allowed his eyes to close with a heavy sigh.

The two of them sat in silence. The warmth from each other’s backs seeped through the wood as if they couldn’t be separated by such a miniscule object, as if their bodies were defying their minds in an attempt to connect while not being connected. Ciel sighed, lulling his head to the side to let his dusty hair feather over his face.

“Michaelis.”

Sebastian kept his eyes closed, the sound of Ciel’s voice making the heat through the door all the more real. The quiet conversation sent soft vibrations between them with each barely audible word.

“Phantomhive.”

“What was it like?”

“What was what like?”

Sebastian heard Ciel shuffle a bit, settling for it being Ciel’s head lulling to the other side.

“Having a mother.”

Silence. What sort of question was that? Didn’t Ciel still have a mother? He pulled at a strand of hair as he thought about how to approach the sensitive topic at hand. Not only for him but for Ciel as well. He exhaled his anxiety. “Have you ever broke something really important to you? A glass or a-“

“China teacup?”

“Uh, yeah. A china tea cup. And even though you knew it was you that caused the destruction of something so precious to you, you became angry. You knew the anger was useless and that what was done was done. And yet, you still found yourself on the ground, collecting every last shard of ceramic to glue it back together…”

“So, what? She brought the pieces back together? She was like the glue?”

“No.” Sebastian raked a hand through his hair, “She lifts you up and reminds you that nothing material deserves your cut fingers. She was hope. Realization. Revelation.”

Ciel closed his eyes, opening them slowly to see the distorted picture in front of him as his head became clouded with thoughts he only hoped to repress. He felt Sebastian’s pain. Deeply. Although his mother hadn't been there for him as Sebastian’s had, she was still alive. He turned his head, resting his cheek on the door as his lips corresponded to exactly where Sebastian’s ear was on the other side. “I’m sorry. About the joke. About your mother.”

“Her death was not your fault. And it never will be.”

“You don’t know that-“

“And neither do you. So for now, let’s pretend it isn’t even an option.”

Ciel nodded, despite the door blinding Sebastian to the action, “Right. You’re here for a reason though.”

“You hired me for a reason.”

“If only we knew what it was.”

“We will, eventually.”

“And until then?”

“Until then,” Sebastian sighed against the door, “I follow your orders. I go where you go. I do as you say. And you continue to be the pompous, royal pain in my ass.”

“Woah, woah,” Ciel smacked his thighs, “last I recalled, you were a pain in _my_ ass.”

Sebastian let out a deep chuckle that Ciel was much too fond of already. “Phantomhive.”

“Michaelis.”

“If I unlock this door-“

“If you unlock this door-“

“I will...”

“What?”

"Not hold back.”

“Hmm,” Ciel pressed his back further up against the door, “is that another promise?”

“I’d like to kiss you, Ciel.“

Ciel’s breath caught in his throat as his heart fluttered in turn. “Is that all?”

“And bite you. Bite your lips.“

“What else?”

“Shove my tongue down your throat.”

Ciel’s flinched when he heard Sebastian claw the bottom of the door, “T-tell me more.”

“I’d like to take that little body of yours and mark it as my own.“

“Every inch?”

“Every. Single. Fucking inch, Ciel.”

His voice came out in shaky breaths, “Even the places people can’t see?”

Sebastian grabbed himself between the legs to stop the throbbing pain there, “Especially those.”

“Tell me how, Sebastian,” Ciel whispered against the door.

Sebastian began stroking up and down his hardened length through the taut fabric, “I’d spread your thighs and drag my tongue slowly up and down every crevice between them.”

Squeezing his thighs together, Ciel shuddered as he pulsed from the inside out, “Is that so?”

Sebastian winced as he pulled out his dripping cock, teasing the tip with his fingers as his husky voice penetrated Ciel. “I’d taste you so thoroughly, flick my tongue against every single spot that made your body quake. I’d make you drip and never waste a single drop.“

“G-god, Sebastian...” Ciel whined, biting down onto his lip as he was, indeed, already dripping with every word Sebastian spoke, “you’re making me-“

“I’d like to devour you, Ciel. I’d like to slide you to the back of my throat and eat you whole. I’d like to stick my tongue into your pretty little ass and have you beg for more.” Sebastian was pumping at a steady pace now, huffing out breaths in between Ciel’s muted moans from the other side of the door as he worked his slicked cock in his hand. “Mmm, fuck, Ciel, I’d go so deep into you, fuck you mercilessly until I heard you praise and choke on my name.”

“Open this fucking door NOW.”

Sebastian licked his lips, sliding his hand up and down faster as he groaned out Ciel’s name.

Ciel was beyond flustered, beyond agitation, face red and infuriated the moment he realized what was happening on the other side of the locked door. “Open. It. Now.”

“F-fuck-“

“Sebastian! That’s an order!”

Sebastian lifted his free hand to the door knob, wincing when he felt his end nearing, the thought of Ciel enough to make him weak and ready to cum.

Upon hearing the click, Ciel pushed on the door, Sebastian leaning forward just enough for Ciel to enter before he slammed it back shut with his back. He took in the sight on the marbled floor with a small gasp. Devilishly handsome Sebastian, huge and overbearingly beautiful, with his thick cock between his fingers, all wet and ready for him. Without a moment to spare, Ciel dropped to his knees and wrenched Sebastian’s hand away from what he salivated for. 

The bodyguard allowed his fist to smack against the cool floor, everything happening so fast he had no time to register the scene. His underwear being wrenched down his legs, his own hands clawing the bottom of the door, Ciel’s lips wrapping tight around his swollen tip.

“Sh-Shit!”

Ciel bobbed his head up and down, not patient enough to build up to what he knew they both wanted. He sucked and slurped, circling his tongue around and around the incredible girth of Sebastian. And when big hands came down to tangle in his hair and lift powerful hips up into his face, Ciel moaned, deep and long, onto the engorged cock.

Sebastian watched Ciel’s ass sway in the air, trailing his gaze down to the tightest mouth he had ever fucked. He growled out a fierce moan; Ciel’s mouth felt so good it almost hurt. Slurping noises - sloppy and wet - filled the bathroom as if Ciel were starved for the strained flesh, as if all he knew was how to suck and lick and suck and lick and, Christ, suck and-

“C-Ciel, fuck, wai—“

Sebastian tightened his grip in Ciel’s hair when he felt teeth graze ever so gently against his engorged tip, Ciel only picking up the pace and sending a shiver down Sebastian’s spine from the new sensation. The bodyguard threw his head back; it was too fucking good. He was going to die right then and there, he knew it. But it was the sight of those big, teary blue eyes gazing up at him as pretty, pink lips slobbered all over his cock that had him looking back down at Ciel.

He gripped tight onto the model’s stunning face and shoved it down as far as it would go. Ciel let out another moan, closing his eyes as he found a faster pace, desperately allowing his throat to be fucked with no hope for control, no hope to stop.

Not until he got what he wanted.

“Shit, Ciel, I’m gonna-“

Ciel popped Sebastian out of his mouth, giving a long and lewd lick from his base all the way up before stuffing him back down his throat to give one last deep and tight suck.

“Ciel, f- _fuck!!”_ Sebastian emptied everything he had into Ciel’s mouth, shuddering on the floor as Ciel continued to suck. 

He swirled his tongue around the reddened tip as Sebastian continued to spurt into his mouth, tasting and lapping up every drop the moment the hot, sticky liquid oozed out. Eyes glazed over with thick lust, he stared at the bodyguard as he swallowed a mouthful of his cum.

Sebastian threw his head back, groaning out from such an intense orgasm before his hair was sharply pulled as Ciel forced his eyes back down on him.

“Sebastian.”

“C-” He attempted to answer between labored breaths, “Ciel.“

“Fuck me.”

Memories of the conversation they had in the hall earlier that morning flashed through the bodyguard’s mind; he was a pawn of Ciel’s and nothing more. _‘There is no “us”.‘_ He hissed when his spent cock was gripped tight, becoming hard again in a matter of seconds.

“Ngh, fuck! But earlier you said—“

“NOW!”


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian stared down into those fiery eyes. His breaths came out rough and labored as his gaze traced Ciel’s plump mouth, dripping wet with his cum. 

As if he could read Sebastian’s mind, Ciel darted his tongue out to lick his lips clean, “That wasn’t a question.” 

The beautiful man, sultry and sapphic, was the devil incarnate himself. Sebastian rose to his knees and roughly shoved him down on his back. 

Ciel groaned as the cold floor sent a shiver through his body, his attention soon going back to the man pinning him down, the heat enveloping his front, the hands tearing his pants off.

“‘Fuck me’ you say,” Sebastian tossed the pajama pants to the side, leaving Ciel garbed in nothing but a pair of grey speckled boxer briefs, “is that really what you want?”

Ciel gasped when merciless hands grabbed his waist and scooped his hips up to let his shoulders sink into the cold marble floor. Sebastian pulled on him hard, shoving the tent in Ciel’s briefs right up against his own exposed, and already hard again cock. A whimper, soft and desperate, escaped Ciel as the heat of Sebastian slowly slid between his legs. He reached up and pulled at his own hair, “Fffuck! Sebas-!”

“This is what you want, hm?” Sebastian suddenly dropped Ciel, gripping the top of his grey boxers and violently ripping them off. He hovered over the model, leaning down until the tip of his cock met Ciel’s. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Ngh! I swear t-to ff.. Fuck me!” Ciel lifted his hands up to grab hold of the disobedient bodyguard, only to get both wrists caught in one powerful grip and pinned above his head. 

Sebastian used his other hand to slide a finger up the base of Ciel’s cock and onto his own length flush up against the model’s. He swirled his fingers in their precum and slipped them around the engorged rims. “I’m sorry, come again?”

“Aah!” Ciel shivered and clutched at the hand holding his wrists, “Ffu- Sebastian!”

“I didn’t quite catch what you said. Is this,” the bodyguard trailed a slickened hand down to tease Ciel’s puckered hole, “what you want?”

“AH! M-more! I want your— nngh!”

Without a second thought, Sebastian pushed one finger past the tight entrance. He crooked it and caused Ciel to let out a gurgled moan. He licked his lips at the delicious sound. “I think I like this better.”

“S-Sebastian!”

“Ciel.”

“Ff-fuck! Me!”

“Is that an order, Phantomhive?” Sebastian spit down onto Ciel's balls and watched his saliva slide down his crevice. He wet his digits with it and added another finger. Ciel’s back arched higher off of the bathroom floor in response. “I have no intentions of doing such. However, by the time I’m done with you,” he hovered over Ciel's body, whispering against his parted lips as he shoved a third finger in, “you’re going to wish you’d never asked.”

Ciel nearly cried when Sebastian shoved his tongue down his throat. He struggled against the grip that held his wrists tight, lifting his hips with every languid thrust of Sebastian’s fingers. He sucked mercilessly on his bodyguard’s tongue, whining into his mouth and wriggling in a melted pile of desperate desire beneath him. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head until a particularly rough crook of Sebastian’s fingers had them darting open, his spine curving and his mouth opening wide to let out a long mewl.

Sebastian smirked. He was getting better at finding that delectable spot within Ciel with better precision. All the better to torture him with. He twisted his fingers slowly, looking down at the gasping face below him, “Is this enough, Ciel?”

“Hnn! Seb..Sebas-!” He bit at his kiss stained lips.

Another twist, “This is what you want, right? To have someone get you off?”

“Ngh, g-god, I—! Put it in, ff—”

Another rub, “Oh? Or do you need more? After all, I am just your bodyguard.”

Ciel released a sob when Sebastian slid his fingers out slowly and slammed them back in.

“Isn’t that what you said? Why should I fuck you when you are so obviously enjoying this? Or perhaps you can do this all by yourself?”

“Fuck, o-okay, I can tell, shhit, I can tell you’re upset—”

“Upset?” Sebastian slid his fingers out once more, thrusting them back in harder this time.

Ciel threw his head back, “Aaugh!”

“What would make you think that?”

“Okay...fuck, o-okay, I get it, now, pl-plea-”

“Please? Oh, Ciel,” Sebastian leaned down and licked Ciel’s earlobe before whispering hot, guttural words, “You want my cock so desperately that it’s brought you to begging?”

“Ah!” Ciel shuddered out another sob, hating how much Sebastian pissed him off but more so how desperate for him it made him, “I sw-swear to ffuc— NGH!”

Sebastian scissored his fingers in and out at a steady pace, his tongue giving one last lick to Ciel’s earlobe before trailing down to the bite he'd left there the previous night. He gave it a lewd suck before lowering to a pert nipple. He tasted the heated rose bud, rolling it around with his tongue in time to his fingers dipping, crisscrossing and slipping in and out of Ciel.

If he was a mess before, now Ciel was completely destroyed. He gurgled out cries, his sensitivity getting the best of him. He mewled out incoherent pleas, some for Sebastian to keep going, some for him to stop, others begging for his cock. To Ciel's disappointment and arousal, Sebastian kept hold of his wrists in a one handed death grip that followed his travel as he lowered his torture down his body.

Sebastian growled into Ciel's skin. He wasn’t sure he was quite getting his point across. Slowly, he dragged his tongue further down, scaling over a thin rib cage, the velvety skin of a trembling middle, dipping into a belly button and stopping just above the soft hair above Ciel’s throbbing erection.

Upon realizing what Sebastian had in mind, Ciel lifted his head quickly, his voice coming out in a whine more desperate than Sebastian had ever imagined possible, “N-no! Sebast..ffu, I want you to _fuck_ me! Pl-please, don’t you da— aaAAH!”

Sebastian placed the very tip of his tongue onto Ciel’s swollen head. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of him, humming as he tongue teased the swollen cock. Though he wasn't fond of sweet things, he found Ciel’s light and fragrant flavor a delectable exception. He slurped up precum and spit, twisting his slickened muscle round and round Ciel’s cock as his fingers continued to fuck him mercilessly on the bathroom floor. There was something about the way Ciel struggled within his grasp, the way he cried and tried to thrust with all he had up into Sebastian’s hot mouth that had the bodyguard thinking twice - no, three times - about his decision to not fuck him right then and there.

It wasn’t long before Ciel was crying out Sebastian's name, pulsing around his fingers and between his open lips. Sebastian welcomed the dessert, reveling in how easily it slid down his throat. He suckled on the tip of Ciel's spent cock, causing him to whine out from overstimulation. He looked up and became immediately enraptured with the sight of Ciel undone. Dusty strands of hair were matted onto a sweat slick face, his thin chest rising and falling with labored breaths, cheeks red and face fixed like that of an innocent child begging for a piece of cake even though they didn't finish their dinner. Faux innocence on Ciel Phantomhive would be the end of Sebastian. What a greedy little thing.

He released the model and stood without a word. Walking past the mess he’d made of Ciel, he opened the glass shower door, turned on the water and stepped inside. 

Ciel remained on the cool floor, allowing the marble to relax his heated skin. He watched Sebastian's silhouette beyond the foggy glass. Recalling the exchange they had in the hallway earlier, he brought a hand up to his face. Nothing more than a bodyguard. Just another fuck and that’s it. Those were his own words. Ciel pulsed from the inside out with the residual anger Sebastian had left there. Every touch, every prod, every groan, he could taste the whisper of pain he'd caused Sebastian as he let it all choke him upon the bathroom floor. There it was again. That ache for more after they'd both been relieved. He had only experienced this with one man. The one that was currently in his shower. The one he was sure would no longer just give him whatever he desired so easily.

Just another fuck. The ache in Ciel's body told him that wasn't true. Perhaps he was more like…the best fuck?

The sharp pain in his chest told him otherwise.

“Sebastia-”

“I’d like to discuss a pay rate.”

Ciel’s eyes widened at the voice coming above the rhythmic pattering of water. “Pay rate…”

“Of course. You want this to be professional, right? Well then, hire me. Officially. Tell me what it is that I need to do, how to do it, and pay me. That way, you don’t have to be concerned with me sticking around for anything other than the money.”

Ciel slowly stood to his feet, “The money!?”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

Ciel hated that he couldn't fully see Sebastian through the hot steam of the shower, “How about your parents, Sebastian? Your mother's murderer?”

“I can track down her killers myself. I’ve gotten this far, haven’t I? And thanks to you, I have a lead.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“You wanna bet?”

Ciel bit the inside of his cheek, frowning at the shower door and opening his mouth to say something before closing it once more. Sebastian continued instead.

“Why are you so surprised? I am just a bodyguard afterall.”

The sound of the glass door clicking open had Sebastian turning from his slouched position beneath the hot stream of water.

Ciel swallowed as dark eyes appraised him, reflecting something of the same nature the pain in the depth of his chest gave him. “You really are an idiot.”

Sebastian sighed, gently pulling the soiled model into the stream of water and closing the door behind him. He grabbed a small loofah dangling on a hook and pumped a bit of red soap from a wall mounted dispenser on it. “Am I?”

“No,” Ciel wiggled a bit when Sebastian raised one of the model's arms and lathered up his midsection, “but your point has been taken.”

“Really?” Sebastian continued his work, turning Ciel around to wash his back with delicate care in fear of breaking the frail looking man, “So my offer?”

“Hmm...” Ciel hummed, not remembering the last time he’d felt this good, this taken care of. Then he recalled the last time Sebastian’s hands were all over his body, “Uh.. er, sure.”

“Sure what?”

“I’ll set a wage for you.”

“So you agree to keep this professional then?”

Ciel closed his eyes when he felt Sebastian’s careful scrubbing flow down to his waist, “Absolutely.” He smirked. There was no way he was going to give in that easily to Sebastian’s game of torment. Or the pain in his chest, whatever it was. He reminded himself that he needed to get some acid reflux medicine later that day. Perhaps that would help.

“Alright then. Starting now. But first,” Sebastian dropped the soapy loofah, slammed Ciel’s back up against the shower wall and leaned down to stare right into big, beautiful azure eyes. He lifted a thumb to collect a drip of water from the corner of Ciel’s mouth before he leaned in to let his lips hover an inch above his, “perhaps you should think about being a bit more honest with yourself.”

Ciel stood shock still, staring up at the most beautiful man he had ever come to know. He swallowed, closing his eyes and instinctively rising up to connect his lips with Sebastian’s.

Except there was no soft set there to reach. He reopened his eyes to see Sebastian exiting the shower. The bodyguard wrapped a towel around his waist, gathered up the clothing he had taken into the bathroom and left Ciel to his own thoughts within a matter of seconds.

Ciel bit down hard on his bottom lip, wrinkling his brow and looking up at the shower head as if it had some sort of explanation for him. There it was again. That… _feeling._ So heavy, so intrusive. He slid down to the shower floor.

He didn’t know what but he had to do something about the fucking pain. He knew that he always thought too much but perhaps this time, he didn't think about his actions - his words - enough. What had just happened? What had just taken place? Had he really meant what he said? That morning and just a few moments ago? For this first time in his proud life…had he made a mistake?

The water pooled around his feet as his head sunk between his knees. The steam only heightened the ghost of a touch Sebastian had left on his body minutes before. He really had to do something about the pain. And fast.

He licked his lips and sighed.

What the fuck was that man doing to him?

* * *

Sebastian was dressed in his simple black clothing from the night he broke in and sitting opposite Liz and Sieglinde by the time Ciel joined them in the living room. Ciel didn’t even glance at the bodyguard before calmly sitting next to him and appraising the women across from them.

“Ladies.”

“Finally. Took you long enough, I thought you’d drowned.”

Ciel muffled a small ‘If only’ before straightening his back, “So what is it that is so important?”

“We need to make that trip, Ciel.” Liz rubbed the shaved side of her hair as she jumped straight to the point, “I’ve already got the tickets and flight expenses handled.”

Ciel was almost certain he had just imagined what Liz had said. He squinted at his best friend as if trying to decipher some complex code, “Come again?”

“Don’t play stupid, Ciel. After everything that's happened, it’s time to see the old man. You need answers and we need to connect some dots. He has more information, he has a missing puzzle piece, you _know_ he does.”

“Liz, we should be preparing to pack up and move states today. William knows where we are now, we don't have time for this! I appreciate you always being by my side, but this is-”

“It’s too late so just get over it, Ciel,” Sieglinde crossed her legs, “there is no need to be a baby this deep into what you’ve been doing now.”

“Ah,” Sebastian politely interrupted, “if I may ask, where is it exactly that we are supposed to be going now?”

“Nowhere far,” Sieglinde waved her hand in the air flippantly, “just Japan.”

“Japan!?” Sebastian’s handsome face twisted in surprise as he sat forward on the edge of the couch, “What in the world does that have to do with him tracking down William?”

“There is someone Ciel has to see, Sebastian,” Liz continued to stare into Ciel’s cold, hard gaze as she explained, “someone he hasn't seen in a very long time.”

It wasn’t until he spoke out a reflexive ‘who’ that Sebastian suddenly felt the intense weight in the room creep into him. The dark and dense aura encompassed him with a foreboding feeling of something wretched he was not sure he wanted to know about. Ciel’s quiet voice cut through the air, as icy as it was stern.

“My father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far with me <3 kudos and comments are extremely appreciated if you'd be so kind


	13. Chapter 13

_“Ciel!”_

_Liz pulled her battered best friend into her room and slammed the door shut behind him. Panic and terror gripped her insides as she looked him over, “Ciel, what happened!?”_

_When he collapsed, Liz followed him to the floor and cradled his bleeding face in her lap. Her tears were hot and heavy as she watched Ciel lull his head from side to side. His school shirt was torn and stained with fresh blood from a deep wound at his side. A series of deep gashes and shallow cuts spiderwebbed across his face._

_“Ciel, stay with me, baby, come on!”_

_“L-Liz,” he coughed, his red slicked tongue wetting his lips, “I’m, I’m fine.”_

_“Fine!? Fuck me! This is not fine, Ciel! This is the furthest thing from fine!”_

_Liz removed her thin sweater and immediately began dabbing frantically at the wounds on his face, “What happened to you!?”_

_“I just—”_

_When the door to her college dorm room flew open, Liz jumped and reflexively cradled Ciel even tighter. In the entryway, Sieglinde stood frozen, looking down at the soiled sight on the floor. Her books and belongings slammed to the ground as she threw her hands up to cover her mouth. Lizzy’s head snapped up, her eyes rimmed with red as she began to beg._

_“Sieglinde!” she sobbed, “Sieglinde, please... don’t tell, don’t—”_

_"Argh!" Ciel hunched over, throwing up blood and claiming all of Lizzy's attention once more as worry tore through her stomach with a serrated knife. Sieglinde watched with wide eyes in horror as Ciel desperately grabbed onto Liz with bloody hands, seemingly trying to stand, "I have to go. I-I can't stay here, Liz. They’re going to find me, and when they do, I'm dead, and then you'l— HNG!"_

_He buckled in pain, shivering in Lizzy's lap as she pawed at his face, telling him between hysteric sobs that he can't even move and begging him to keep his drooping eyes open._

_Only a few seconds had passed but the grim weight in the air made it feel as if Sieglinde had been watching this gory exchange take place for more than a decade. Ciel heaved out a long sigh as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Blood pooled on the floor beneath him._

_"PLEASE, N-NO!” Liz turned to beg the closest person for help, “Sieglinde, please, I—!"_

_It was green tear glossed eyes that snapped Sieglinde back into reality. She quickly slipped inside and slammed the door shut behind her. Though her legs felt heavy, she ran to the sink to wet a clean cloth before returning with it along with some large bandages and peroxide. "Hush," she soothed her dorm mate._

_Liz watched in shock, the muffled sounds of her hysteria seeping from between her lips as she watched Sieglinde properly see to Ciel’s wounds. Sieglinde asked no questions as she worked, checking to make sure Ciel still had a pulse while he remained limp in Liz’s lap in what was hopefully just a heavy sleep. With good effort, she stopped the bleeding of a shallow stab wound to his left side and padded it up, along with the gashes on his face._

_Liz looked down, cooing to Ciel and rocking him gently as Sieglinde worked. She brushed his hair back, blood covering her hands from his stained face as she silently willed all of her strength within the battered boy._

_When Sieglinde was satisfied with her work, she slid the sullied supplies to the side and quietly talked Lizzy into letting Ciel go in favor of lifting him onto a bed. Ciel didn’t move a muscle when he was placed atop the covers, face now clean of blood and soiled shirt discarded into the trash bin._

_Liz stood over him. She wrinkled her brow and bit onto her knuckle as she took in the state of the most important person in her life. Her fists balled and began to shake when another wave of anger crashed through her, pricking her eyes with hot, fresh tears before Sieglinde gripped her wrist._

_“Elizabeth.”_

_Liz took in a sharp breath of air when she was suddenly forced to turn around. Sieglinde raised up on her tippy toes and grabbed hold of her face. Rich, green tourmaline eyes guided Lizzy back down to Earth with an all too comforting stability in her state of shear panic._

_“He’s alive, Elizabeth.”_

_It wasn’t until then that Liz realized she had been holding her breath. She collapsed, falling to her knees before Sieglinde who bent down with her, cradling the blonde in her lap as she clung tight to her middle with silent sobs._

_“Thank you.”_

_“There is no need to thank me,” Sieglinde smoothed back a few golden strands of hair, “you would have done the same for me.”_

_“I would…” Liz sniffled, grabbing even tighter to her roommate, “I would do even more for you, Sieglinde.”_

_Sieglinde let out a soft snort before turning her gaze to the bed. “Who is he, by the way?”_

_Silence filled the air. Liz swallowed. “Ciel.”_

_“Ah…” her fingers played atop Liz’s scalp, “I sort of figured. Not even the loss of a family member had you this upset. I knew it had to be him. The infamous Ciel Phantomhive you speak of so much.”_

_She smiled into the girl’s abdomen, “Yeah. Infamous indeed.”_

_“Well, I’m not sure what happened here but no one is going to know about this, least of all the other dorm wardens. I’ll get some bleach tonight.”_

_“I don’t think he has anywhere to go,” Liz sniffled, her tears starting anew, “I ca- I can’t let him leave after this, I can’t—!”_

_“Sh sh, calm down.” Gently, Sieglinde rocked back and forth on the floor, “He isn’t going anywhere. We can hide him here. I’m the floor dormitory leader. No one else. He can sleep on a cot or in your bed...seeing as how you make your way to mine every night anyways.”_

_A hot flush burned Liz’s ears, “Well, we, I—!”_

_“Shh,” Sieglinde giggled as she soothed, “we will keep him here. If he means this much to you,” Sieglinde grazed a thumb over Liz’s cheek, wiping a tear there, “then he means the same to me.”_

_Liz squeezed Sieglinde before letting go and straightening up. She took a deep breath and stared at the bloody mess on the floor beneath her._

_“He stays here. But that is only a temporary fix.”_

_“You’re probably right about that. Looks like someone didn’t finish the job they’d started,” Sieglinde sat up properly in front of Liz, leaning forward to turn the blonde's chin towards her, “But the real question is what are _you_ going to do about it?”_

_Liz looked to the slumbering boy in her bed and back to the stern jade gaze that seemed to wash her every nerve over with calming waters. She lifted a hand and placed it on top of Sieglinde’s, guiding the small hand in caressing her cheek before she spoke her resolve._

_“I’m going to protect him.”_

_“And then?”_

_“And then. I’m going to find the fuckers that did this to him.” Her lips trembled with anger as she lightly set them atop Sieglinde’s, “And I’m going to fucking kill them.”_

* * *

Sebastian watched as Siegliinde ripped her cell phone from her pocket. Her cherry red nails caressed the device as did her voice, even shrouded in irritation. “We’re here, getting through TSA now.” Her black heels tapped along the linoleum as she fumbled with a buckle-ridden carry-on bag she refused to let Sebastian carry. “Did you and Ciel get the place packed up?”

The flow of traffic in the airport gave Sebastian an eerie sense of isolation. He watched as people, old and young, couples and alone, traversed to catch a flight or be welcomed home. What was home for him if not traveling? He wished he had a canvas, a whiskey neat and a quarter glob of red paint.

“Sounds good. I’ll help with the move when we return. Do you know where to yet?”

Sebastian hardly followed the sound of casual conversation that was not so casual. He played with the chains at his belt, preparing himself to see _him_ again. His charge. Dusk now swallowed LAX, reminding him that he’d spent most of the day apart from a steely blue chill that plagued him. Sieglinde slowed her strut to allow the man nearly twice her height to catch up.

“Wait till you see him,” she spoke sultry-like into her phone while looking Sebastian up and down. Her twisted smile showed she was proud of her day's work. The moment she hung up, she craned her neck to look up at Sebastian.

“Does it bother you?”

Sebastian looked down with an inquisitie lift of an eyebrow.

She frowned in turn, “That he’s killed.”

A voice blared through a speaker nearby, calling for passengers to board a flight. Sebastian gently guided Siggy out of the way of a young man running to his gate. “If he hadn’t, he would’ve been murdered.” His fingers played atop the cool black polish that coated his nails as he searched for words. It was a small comfort in the midst of chaos to have things he’d chosen himself adorning his form. “You and Liz hid him out in your college dorm room and it didn’t bother you then. I feel the same as you.” 

Siggy hummed as she chewed her gum. After blowing a small bubble, she answered, “You didn’t see him covered in blood.”

On the contrary. Sebastian had seen Ciel covered in blood. The night he was separated from him. The night he almost failed. He swallowed, tucking away the memory that had the power to bring out a fierce onslaught of rage. He said nothing as he sunk into his own thoughts. Thoughts clouded and covered in Ciel Phantomhive. He tongued the name against the roof of his mouth while he cursed it with black nails pressed into his palms. Never had he met someone as frustrating, as dishonest, as…

A calming breath. Sebastian’s day with Sieglinde was just what he needed before officially taking on the duties of being Ciel Phantomhive's bodyguard. And yet, the cash Ciel paid him before his outing with Siggy still burned in his back pocket. It was official. He was employed. While Liz and Ciel packed up Ciel’s apartment, Sebastian had avoided the weight of compensation in his pocket - in his chest - and instead used plastic to buy his own garments. Ones he and Siggy joyously chose. The brevity and boldness of Sieglinde’s style of conversation was a breath of fresh air for Sebastian. Though they touched on some grim, unearthed memories of Ciel’s past, he felt he could be more of himself around her. He moved to give Siggy a playful nudge after she made a quiet insult towards his “lack of grace” as he stomped along next to her when a loud call stopped them in their tracks.

“NO. FUCKING. WAY.”

Liz was storming up to them both, her messy curls falling to the side and giving show to the shaved portion of hair above her left ear. “Sebastian!” She poked the man in his chest, “You got some fucking nerve looking like this!”

“Nice to see you too, Lizzy.”

“Don’t you fucking ‘Lizzy’ me, you sexy ass mother fucker!”

He stifled a laugh as Sieglinde swatted her in the stomach, “Tell me I did a good job. Stop scaring him and say it.”

Liz, still grunting from the blow, wheezed at Siggy, “You should be fired for making him this hot! Do you know what it’ll do to-” she gasped, “Oh shit, wait until Ciel sees y—”

She swallowed her words, as did Sieglinde, and straightened up. They had already found each other. Eyes locked, storm lined skies into waves of amber fire, Sebastian and Ciel stared at each other from across the terminal.

Without saying a word and without breaking the intimate connection, Sebastian walked towards him. Slowly. Achingly. Driven with hidden desperation. With duty.

And with every step, Ciel could see him more. Boots, black and leather, the kind you’d want to step on your neck thudded across the floor. Vertically striped pants, black and faded gray, hugged tight to Sebastian’s thighs and were topped with two complimentary leather belts. Three chains of different lengths chided atop his right hip and swayed with sultry threat. Black and fitted, Ciel was sure he’d be able to see Sebastian’s heart throb through his shirt if it weren’t for the leather jacket. Gloves on the hands that gripped him the night before. Black polish on the tips of fingers that drove him to the edge earlier. An upside down cross earring that dangled from the ear he’d moaned in. Black liner boldening the electrifying hazel that tore him apart, sinew from bone.

But it was the collar, thick and ringed, that piqued Ciel’s curiosity. It was a simple thought but the idea of owning Sebastian, taking him wherever he went, making him good and loyal… Ciel swallowed as he struggled to keep his eyes locked on his bodyguard’s. The weight within his chest grew heavy as the bite mark beneath the collar of his shirt seemed to catch fire. He could tell Sebastian stood taller now, taller than he ever had before. Now, seeing him like this, he wondered - even after all of their affairs - if he knew anything about this man. Anything at all.

He was terrified.

And, oh, how it aroused him something sweet.

Sebastian dropped his bag next to Ciel’s feet. He stuck his hands in his pockets, swaying none as he towered over him. With a smirk, he growled a joke that made Ciel throb with both pain and pleasure. “My lord.”

Catching his breath, Ciel clicked his teeth. He reached up, slipped a finger into the ring of Sebastian’s collar and pulled his face down. Before the bodyguard could spit an insult or wrangle his hips away from his own, Ciel whispered a word, low and stern, onto his lips. 

“Woof.”

* * *

“Can I get you another, sir?”

Sebastian looked up at the young flight attendant. Though her smile was warm, it did little to console him. 

“No, thank you.”

He swirled what little was left of his Dark & Stormy while miss smiles made it back to her post. The cool chill of the glass comforted his heated palm before he placed it on a side table next to his gloves. He wondered for a moment how he would feel if the empty seat next to him were not purchased. How he would feel if it were just him on the aircraft, flying somewhere far away and unknown, never to return again. Maybe the past couple weeks were just a nightmare and he'd been on the plane the whole time.

But alas, the clouds outside of the window were just as real as his chaotic circumstances.

Plus, he'd never be able to afford first class.

“Hey Sebby,” Liz popped her head over the seat in front of him, “you feeling lonely?”

“One. Don't call me that. And two—”

“So, yes?”

“You're lucky you're cute.”

Liz broke out in laughter, “Wow, Ciel really is getting to you. You sound just like him.”

“And you sound just like Sieglinde.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows in time with Liz’s playful snarl.

“Well try not to be so sad back there. We've still got a long way to go.”

“Not long enough.” Sebastian clicked the full privacy button on his seat and a tinted partition came up to block Liz’s view.

“HEY, I—”

With a subtle click, she was gone. If there was anything Sebastian was grateful for, it was how large each coupled first class section was, allowing for complete privacy whenever needed. If only he could have that from his cabin mate.

Ciel would be back from talking to the co-pilot any minute. And then they would be forced to be alone, next to each other, for the next eleven hours.

Peachy.

He kicked his legs up as he recalled that afternoon's conversation with Siggy. Ciel was not only playing cat and mouse with these people. He murdered some of them. Who knows how many. Even though they were William’s men, Ciel killing someone was completely inhumane. Sick. Immoral and unjust.

And it made Sebastian hard as hell just thinking about it.

College Ciel, covered in blood, using any and every tactic to one up multiple people trying to hurt him. It was a sore sight in Sebastian's mind that he tried hard to suppress. He failed every time. Ciel was so waif now, Sebastian could only imagine how small he was back then. His mind drifted to a specific visual of how he might’ve looked standing over dead bodies, shirtless, covered in blood and licking his lips. _“I don't need protection, Sebastian. I just need a good fuck.”_

Sebastian clenched his jaw as his pants grew increasingly more uncomfortable. Any miniscule thought of Ciel was becoming too much for him. And with that ‘woof’ comment the little bastard made earlier, Sebastian wanted nothing more then to bury himself bloody within Ciel’s smart a—

With a deep breath and a sip of water, he willed himself soft. Ish.

They’d decided to keep things professional. Ciel made it very clear that if he wanted sex he could have it anytime. With anyone. Sebastian’s black nails curled in his fists at the thought. He really could find a good fuck anywhere. That's all that Sebastian was to him after all, right? A good fuck. He tapped his water glass. It mattered none to Sebastian. He nodded to himself at this silent declaration. He had one sole job: protect Ciel Phantomhive. That's it.

Everything else was extra, a bonus to his paycheck.

A tip.

And a key to his past.

He bit his tongue and sighed into the water glass. Who the hell was he kidding? He hated that man. With all of his fucking guts. His smile, his eyes, his laugh. His ass.

Fuck. Ciel’s ass.

No matter how much Sebastian told himself he despised his current charge, there was one thing he was sure of. One thing he couldn’t quite shake off. He licked his teeth, remembering the token they’d left upon Ciel’s neck. He wanted to completely possess him.

He thought of all the times he saw people touch Ciel casually. He hated. How they talked to him. He raged. How they looked at him. He wanted blood. And Ciel's claim that there was nothing between them made Sebastian want to own the little demonic son-of-a-bitch even more.

Since meeting Ciel, Sebastian was discovering a deeper side to himself, one that he was realizing may not be the most humane. He wasn't in love. He was intoxicated. Two, sky blue pills had torn through his bloodstream and he’d nearly become addicted. It was during their time apart he’d realized it. Embraced it against all odds. For the first time in his life, he wanted something he refused to not have. 

And he would have it. Through the hate and the pain and the nuisance of it all, somehow… he would have it.

Ciel. He licked the name on the inside of his cheek. A dangerous hunger was awakening, one he never knew he had. He wanted to protect Ciel, yes. But he also wanted to hurt him so good. He wanted to bite him, to bruise him. To break him. Claim him. No one but Ciel had the power to enrage and arouse Sebastian with a single look. 

He closed his eyes and imagined the beautiful model sprawled out beneath him, covered in colorful bruises while being fucked so good it hurt. Sebastian began squeezing the water glass in his hand. The Ciel in his vision opened his mouth, drool slipping onto his cheek as his legs widened. _“M-more, Sebastian, more! Hurt m— fuck, hurt me more! More!!”_

“More?”

Sebastian's eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice. His hand instinctively clenched in surprise, shattering the thin glass in an instant.

“Wow, Michaelis.”

“Fuck.”

“I was trying to ask if you wanted more alcohol but I think you've had enough.”

“It’s your fault for sneaking up on me.” He grumbled to Ciel while leaning down to retrieve pieces of glass.

“It isn't sneaking if I bought this seat on the plane. Including yours.”

“Just—”

“You're bleeding.”

Sebastian looked down at the shattered glass in his palm as Ciel signaled for a stewardess.

“Sir, please stay still, we will get this all cleaned up for you.”

Sebastian rose, “I'm fine. There aren't any small pieces, I was just grazed.” 

“Sir, I—”

Ciel smiled sweetly at the woman, “He's fine. If you don't mind, could you please clean this mess up while I help my bodyguard with his wound?”

Miss smiles was starstruck, “S-sure.”

“Thank you. First-aid kit?”

“The bathroom, sir.”

“Sebastian, let's go.”

“I'm fine, I don’t—”

“That's an order.” Ciel's voice was tired but stern. As stubborn as Sebastian may have been, there was something about seeing his bodyguard hurt again that put Ciel off. He wouldn't stand for it. No bodyguard of his would be weak. Yeah, that must’ve been it.

Sebastian followed Ciel to the restroom. Although first class seating was roomy, the bathroom space was pretty average and tiny compared to the giant that Sebastian was. He figured the money spent to expand was used instead on the magic window that shut Liz out. He sat on the toilet lid and watched as Ciel closed the door and shuffled through the first aid kit.

“Siegs would be much better at this, but guessing by the way I saw the window up,” Ciel turned around with disinfectant wipes and a gauze pad, “I figured you didn't want to be bothered by them.”

“I didn't want to be bothered by anyone.”

“Does that include me?” Dark eyes, brooding yet boisterous, drew a silent breath from Ciel when he looked up, pulling him in deeper and deepe—

“Especially you."

Ciel returned to the surface. He stared at Sebastian, sighing and placing the items on the counter. He chuckled. “Wow. I didn't think it was in your nature to get your feelings hurt. Then again, you did come find me over your mommy’s death.”

“What?”

“And throw a fit like an insolent child over something so trivial and out of your control.”

Sebastian fisted his hands, “Watch your fucking mouth.”

“Guess I was right all along,” Ciel leaned in, closing what little distance was between them, “you really are a princess.”

With immeasurable speed, Sebastian slammed Ciel against the door and fastened the lock. Before Ciel could open his mouth, Sebastian grabbed his face with his injured hand. Blue eyes widened in shock as his lips were forced to pucker. 

“I've had about enough of your fucking games, Phantomhive.”

A small gasp came out when Sebastian gripped even tighter. A thin line of red streaked down Ciel’s cheek. He stared into the fire of Sebastian's gaze. There was that sharp pain in his chest again. He saw something there. Something menacing and dark. Although he felt the heat of Sebastian’s cut hand on his face, he knew he had injured his bodyguard even worse. And he’d do it again if this was where it got him.

If Ciel knew anything, it was the weight of his words and their effect. He’d thought long and hard about the conversation they had in his bathroom that morning. As a matter of fact he couldn't stop thinking about it. Had he really meant what he said? He remembered feeling the loss of Sebastian's touch when he was alone on the shower floor. If given the chance to never experience a specific emotion again, he’d choose that without hesitation. Back flush up against the door and heart hammering within his chest, he closed his eyes.

How he felt about everything didn’t matter. What did matter was right that second, Sebastian was touching him. His hand was so warm. So real. There was no control left in Ciel after he'd felt so depraved, after spending nearly a day away from his bodyguard. Whatever Sebastian planned to do to him… he didn't want him to stop.

Watching Ciel’s lidded eyes, Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek. With his thumb below the bandage on Ciel’s cheek, Sebastian trailed a thin layer of his blood across the model's bottom lip. Silently, the slickened lip quivered, parted, willed him to continue. Sebastian obliged, sliding his stained fingers over a slender jawline. He graced Ciel's pale skin with a beautiful tint of red, watching as the trembling man began breathing harder with every stroke.

Art to be consumed.

Sebastian was marking Ciel. Claiming Ciel. Making Ciel his like a goddamn animal. When his cheek and down to his throat was colored a grim maroon, Sebastian brought his attention back to those quaking lips. His voice was as grim as his project at hand.

“You're a murderer, Ciel.”

Ciel stiffened but remained silent, half in shock and half in complete arousal.

“Do you enjoy being covered in blood? In my blood?” Sebastian pressed his body up against him, the chains on his hip clinking against each other, “or perhaps you'd like it more if it was your own blood.”

Ciel whimpered at the feel of Sebastian's erection against his. What the fuck was going on? Was this the same princess that lost his mommy, played guitar and painted pretty pictures? Cinnamon rolls? Lover of pancakes?? There was more than one reason that Ciel kept himself isolated from others. There were things inside of him — things that’d awoken after what he’d done — that he always felt were sinister and immoral. Things he should never let out.

And here the Devil was before him, with a beckon and a black promise of pleasure. Voicing his darkest sins, reading him for filth. 

He wanted more.

“You…” Ciel fought to find his voice, “You’re... completely insane.” 

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth twitched up ever so slightly. “Probably.” With every word, his face inched closer to Ciel’s.

“I-I kind of like it.”

“Obviously.”

“It’s sickening.”

“Absolutely.”

“Fucking hell,” Ciel whimpered.

“At your service.”

Sebastian opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Ciel's bottom lip. With a shudder, Ciel opened his mouth in return. His chest heaved and his heart swelled as he inhaled the breath of his bodyguard. Shaky whines rolled out of his mouth and into Sebastian as their tongues twisted in slow torture.

Sebastian tasted his own blood, but most importantly, he tasted Ciel covered in his blood. Thin, quivering lips coated in red, a portrait painted perfectly. He thought the only thing that would make it better was if the blood were not his own. Sebastian bit down on Ciel’s lip. It would be better if the blood were Ciel’s.

He was sent into a whirlpool of chaos within his own head as he fought to keep himself tame. He was just a bodyguard. How he loathed the beautiful man before him. So much, he wanted to hurt him. Hurt him so good. Fuck him something fierce. He couldn't fully grasp the carnal craving that Ciel brought out of him but he did know one thing. He had to make him his.

Ciel whispered Sebastian's name in question, not really sure what he was going to do next or if he wanted him to stop.

“I'm tired of playing nice, Phantomhive.”

A hum was all Ciel could answer when he felt Sebastian's fingers slip underneath his shirt, black and bloodied nails dragging up his spine.

“You're a horrible charge and a piece of shit for a boss.” Sebastian emerged his hand through the neck hole of Ciel’s thin shirt. He slid his fingers up his neck, “You make irrational decisions and say shit you don't mean,” twisted his red slick digits into the model's hair, “and I fucking hate you for it,” and pulled.

Ciel opened his mouth to yell but Sebastian lifted his other hand to cover the bloodstained mouth. He whispered into his ear. “That’s why I have to…” _claim you._ He searched azure eyes, deep and thorough and he contemplated what exactly what he was going to do with— 

Sebastian caught his breath when Ciel's tongue slid over every finger keeping his mouth in check. He ripped his hand away, slammed Ciel harder up against the door and shoved his tongue as far as it could go into his mouth. His grip remained in Ciel's hair while they moaned at the taste of each other. Their lips slid in desperation, suckled with fervent pleasure. Sebastian licked every inch of Ciel’s mouth, Ciel sucking on his bodyguard’s tongue in return. It was a hot and impassioned kiss, sloppy and dire as if they were making up for the breaths they hadn’t exchanged within the past day. As if they needed the other's tongues, lips, guttural moans to survive.

Sebastian knew that he was giving into Ciel, giving him just what he wanted. He allowed it, for them both to indulge in what they really wanted. Because one day, he would have what _he_ really wanted. He would be sure. And for the moment, most of his control was going towards not completely tearing Ciel apart. This was only the beginning. 

Sebastian let out a low growl and shoved his restrained cock against Ciel's, causing the model to mewl sweetly into his mouth. He rolled his hips, keeping up with shoving his tongue down Ciel’s throat and pulling at the roots of his hair.

Ciel gasped for air only to be given Sebastian’s breath in return. He welcomed it, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he pressed his hips forward. He could feel the size of Sebastian’s cock through his pants. He was so hard, it almost hurt. He wanted him. He wanted his bodyguard - fervid and violent - and he wanted him now. _Needed_ him. He didn't give a fuck what he said earlier, he wanted Sebastian between his legs, clawing at his sanity, pushing deep into his soul. Ciel lifted one leg and wrapped it around his torso. Everything about the fucked up man that should make him sick turned him on. He clawed at Sebastian's back. His stupid voice, his fucking smile, the blood he smeared on his face. It all pissed him off.

And made him so fucking hot, he pulsed from the inside out.

Sebastian caught Ciel's thigh and secured it in place. He wrenched his hand around, allowing it to be crushed between the door and Ciel's ass. With little effort, he slipped it past Ciel's belt and beneath his boxer briefs.

Ciel moaned high and long into Sebastian’s mouth when he felt two fingers start massaging his hole. He wriggled his hips from side to side, begging for more, demanding more. The grinding of Sebastian's cock on his, the feel of strong fingers teasing him, he was going fucking insane.

Sebastian kept his mouth glued to Ciel's, finally letting him breathe when he heard a muffled sentence. “What was that?”

The oh so in control Ciel Phantomhive with the smart mouth and proud attitude stared at Sebastian, completely out of breath, and whimpered out a desperate plea. “F-fuck me, Sebastian. Please!”

“As you wish.” Sebastian released Ciel’s hair, lowering his hand in an attempt to tug down the model's pants. Instead, a small click had them both catching their breaths and looking at each other in horror. In unison, they uttered a quiet “fuck.”

The bathroom door flew open, Ciel spilling out onto the floor with Sebastian right on top of him. The bodyguard was quick enough to cushion the blow to Ciel's head with his hand and not crush him with his weight. However, he was out of time for everything else.

A serving tray fell in the aisle before the two. Miss smiles stood above them, mouth wide open as she took in the sight. Ciel's leg wrapped around Sebastian, Sebastian's hand still down his pants, the blood on both of their faces, smeared around their mouths… The poor flight attendant covered her mouth and quickly shuffled out of first class. A single person giving three slow claps had Sebastian and Ciel looking up at their audiences' shocked faces. That is, of course, save one. Liz’s standing ovation echoed throughout the dead silent first class cabin.

“Hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork done by [l-amour-du-ciel](url)! Big thank you to Chromehoplite who commissioned this beautiful piece as a gift for me, I still cry over it. Thank you for reading this far, comments fuel me <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Vincent would be the easy part. Ciel looked up at the beaming lights of the city of Tokyo coming to life with the death of day. 
> 
> “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” 
> 
> Getting Vincent to give up the information would be the real challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Dark themes in this chapter: attempted rape, graphic threats of child murder and dismemberment

A light drizzle fell over the buzzing nightlife of Tokyo. Puddles splashed as heels attached to a gaggle of giggles scurried to the nearest karaoke bar. A man, hair dyed a fiery red, shook the late summer rain from his coat. Down an alleyway, he nodded to a bouncer twice his size who in turn opened a door. Red, muted light flooded the wet pavement as he stepped in and began to descend the dimly lit stairs.

Wordless music thudded throughout the walls as he approached the bottom of the staircase. Busy tonight. Liquor and smoke filled his nose as he nodded to a scantily clad waitress that offered him a drink. With polite refusal, he approached his usual spot at the bar counter. Neon lights traced his palms flat on the surface as he took his seat. The black-tied bartender gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement and slid him over a cadillac margarita, extra salt. 

He took a swig of his drink and he began his favorite game of perusing the dark space.

A fine set of cherry colored lips curved up in his direction. He adjusted himself in his seat, looking to his right and then back to meet beautiful green eyes. It was definitely him. She was staring right at him. Well, that was easy. He’d saved time tonight. He lidded his eyes, allowing them to shamelessly travel down to her breasts before coming back up. In a crude display, he licked his bottom lip and winked.

The woman’s short hair swayed slightly around her doll-like face as she giggled. She stood from her stool across the bar, grabbing her martini and making her way over to him.

And, oh, how he watched her come. He watched every single part of her. The way the tiny black dress she wore hugged her delicate hips, the way the neckline dipped low to give way to the tops of her perky and petite breasts. She moved with grace and confidence. Just what he liked to see in a woman.

She stopped in front of him, lifting her chin a bit and offering another candy coated smile. Although she had on heels, she was still so much shorter than him. Good, he thought. She was perfect. 

Perfect for everything he would do to her. 

She went around him and leaned over the counter. He followed suit. They started with the usual small talk; exchanging of names, hobbies, etc. Though the black dress beauty began the conversation in English, she ordered another Manhattan with extra cherries in Japanese. He declined a second drink. He didn’t like to be intoxicated for his favorite game. He liked to be in control. 

When she began swaying her hips and slurring her words just a bit, he knew it was time. He leaned over and asked if she’d like to get out of there. With a drunken giggle, she declined. She had work early the next morning and needed to be going. He placed his hand, heavy and sweaty, at the small of her back and insisted on calling her a cab home. She picked the last cherry out of her glass, slipping it between her teeth while looking him in the eye. After a quick nod, she followed him to the stairs. 

Meanwhile, a young fellow with strangely colored hair watched closely from a distance. It only took a moment of him glancing down at his phone before he looked up and realized the couple was leaving the bar. He quickly started making his way through the throng of dancing people as he watched them disappear up the dark stairwell and out of the doorway.

“Shit!”

The late night air was muggy and wet from the rain. The woman hung drunkenly on the man’s arm as she wrote her phone number down on a small piece of paper. “This was fun.” Her flirty tone almost insinuated that she didn’t want to walk away from him as she was. “I guess I’ll…see you around.” It almost insinuated that she wanted him to meet her at the curb and grab her waist. That she wanted him to quickly pull her around to the tight, abandoned alleyway next to the bar and shove her up against the wall.

When she opened her mouth in protest, a stiff and meaty hand clamped down hard over it.  
This was it. This was what he’d been waiting for all night. What he’d worked towards and anticipated. She wriggled beneath his grasp. His favorite part.

“Shhh, now,” clammy fingers began making their way up the inside of one of her thighs. He licked his lips as he greedily eyed her shaking body. The way the little black dress hugged her slim form had him nearly bursting at the seams. But what he was about to do would be much better.

“You can cry a little, baby,” his stubble scratched the woman’s neck as he whispered onto her skin, “but keep quiet. I‘d hate to have to break this beautiful body.”

The woman’s eyes were big, filled with terror as she gave a quick nod of understanding. She slid one hand up her dress along the outside of one of her thighs in what looked to be an attempt to help him. He smirked at the submission and, in acceptance for the inevitable, she closed her eyes. A loud thud had her wrenching them back open. 

Without another word, the red haired man fell motionless to the ground in front of her.

“You fucking pig.” Behind the slumped over man stood a lanky fellow with an odd accent. Half of his mauve tinted hair was pulled back as the rest fell just passed his shoulders. One of his fists held a broken glass bottle while the other extended towards his now saved damsel in distress. “It’s alright now. You can come here.” 

He had watched the two of them all night. Mostly, he had watched her. Watched the way she moved when she first entered the bar alone, the fluidity in her hips, the flutter of her lashes, the softness around her eyes. Those eyes were now hard, almost cold, as they bore into him. A frown tore through the woman’s perfect features as she looked up at her savior and shoved him back away from her.

“Thanks a lot.” She spat the words out, swiping back some loose strands of hair behind an ear. Without even a glance to her self proclaimed hero, she knelt down above the man she exited the bar with and slammed a knee into his solar plexus. With swift skill, she lifted up the side of her slinky, black dress and retrieved a small gun hidden on the inside of her thigh. “I had him by the balls there. Time for plan B.”

“I-I’m sorry…what?”

The woman pulled the unconscious man’s head up by his hair, pistol whipping him with such force he woke with a gasp, spitting blood out onto his chest.

“Where.” Her voice was colder than all of Japan’s winters combined and by the sound of it, neither the hero nor the questioned man wanted to test her.

When just a moment of silence went by, the dark alley was filled with the blunt sound of metal hitting skin and bone. “WHERE!?”

The battered man struggled to swallow down some of his own blood before whimpering out a soft, ‘who?’

It was, the horrified hero up against the alley wall noticed, the wrong answer when another whip had a tooth shooting out of the pervert’s mouth.

“Wh-what the hell are you doing to him!? You don’t have to do—!” Before mister savior sir could take even the slightest of steps towards her and her work at hand, she pointed the gun at him, cocked it and without looking, shot the wall next to his head. He screamed out in terror in unison with the bloodied man before covering his mouth and slinking against the wall.

She sucked her teeth and shoved the gun, still warm from the fire, beneath her target’s chin. “You really aren’t going to like me after this.” She reached into her bra and pressed a button on her cell phone there. Within seconds, a small crowd of people appeared at the opposite end of the alleyway. The hero sunk against the wall and muffled a yelp into his hands. He knew this was it, this was his end. He was way too young to die. All he wanted to do was save a gorgeous gal and this was what he got!? He couldn’t die here, not like this. 

Though if he had to choose, it would be by the hands of the most erotic, bad ass woman he had ever laid eyes on. But no, not by her gang of thugs that were fast approaching. Only by her. Not her gun though. Probably her shoe. Her stilettos. Yeah, that sounded good. He could be stepped on by her and kiss her heel while everything faded to black. Or—

“Hey.” 

A dark voice ripped him from his train of thought. When the first man came into the light, mister hero almost shit himself. The thug was in all black, probably to hide the blood he was about to spill. Tall, had to be at least six foot, most likely willed himself to grow as a child just to tower down over people. And those muscles, what the fuck? His form was slender and fit but his short sleeved black tee gave way to those undeniably carved out forearms! Black gloves too? Better to cave in his face?? Speaking of faces, what the fuck, the thug’s face was perfect!? Ugh, where did she find him, in the basements of a playgirl mansion? Great. He was going to die by the hands of this beautiful man. This man that should’ve been ugly but was not. This man with a small child propped up on his shoulders. Wait, small child?

“Sebastian.” 

“Seigs.” 

The two nodded at each other in greeting.

**~ Two days prior ~**

Cities were home to a lot of people. Too many people in Ciel’s opinion. He shifted in his thin coat, taking in the damp air of a summer rain around him. It hadn’t stopped raining since they’d arrived. Not that he minded. He was left alone to his thoughts as the others briefly went into a cafe to grab a few hot beverages.

Leaning up against a damp window of the coffee shop, he pondered what they would do. What they _had_ to do. Once Liz brought Siggy along, he knew there was no going back. From that moment forward - no - from the moment he saved Sebastian, they were all in. All or nothing.

Sieglinde. Siggy. Siegs. There was no one else they’d trust with being Ciel’s traveling hair and makeup artist during the most crucial point in his search for answers. For vengeance. Atonement. The night he didn’t show up to the award ceremony but instead flew to Virginia, Liz’s phone blew up with congratulations. He’d won Model of the Year. Overseas offers for shoots for "Rex" poured in. And with them, the leverage they needed to travel and track down his father.

And then, William. 

Ciel pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, removed the paper and popped it into his mouth. Finding Vincent would be the easy part. He looked up at the beaming lights of the city of Tokyo coming to life with the death of day. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” 

Getting Vincent to give up the information would be the real challenge.

Sebastian watched Ciel from inside of the little shop while the girls retrieved their drinks. The way the lights of the city washed across Ciel’s face was far more mesmerizing than any of the obnoxious colorful ads they were surrounded by. He thought of what he’d give for just an inkling of what was going on in that brilliant, stubborn and pride driven mind. It was official. Sebastian didn’t give a shit about what Ciel had done in his past. He, himself, would kill over a thousand people to keep him safe. He did, however, wish the men Ciel murdered were still alive.

That way he could kill them himself.

Sebastian was ready for answers. Ready to end this dangerous game of cat and mouse. Ciel. Him. His mother. His mother’s death. They were all connected. He knew that from the moment William slurred out a threatening “Sebastian Michaelis”. Like an asinine mirror to the last words his mother uttered. Ciel Phantomhive.

His fate was set.

It didn’t matter what Ciel’s father had to say or what kind of person he was. Sebastian would protect Ciel until the end. Even from Vincent if he had to. His wrathful path to track down his mother’s killer led him to protecting the very thing she’d uttered last. Ciel. He tongued the name behind his teeth. Ciel Phantomhive. Whether Sebastian was needed as “just a bodyguard” or not, he’d decided. He wouldn’t lose him. Not like he lost her.

Across the shop Sieglinde yawned, wrapping her small finger tight around a much needed chai tea latte.

“Wake up, sunshine,” Liz nudged her over to a small two person table.

“Do not call me sunshine,” Siggy sunk into the wooden chair as she grumbled, “I am the night.”

Liz scoffed. She reached over and swiped back Sieglinde’s perfectly cut bangs then booped The Night on her nose. “Whatever you say.”

Sieglinde hid a smile within a sip of her chai. The warmth of it washed down her throat and calmed her nerves. She audibly exhaled. “Two photoshoots down.”

“And only one more to go.” Liz was scrolling through her phone. Her fingers quickly tapped away at urgent messages only the manager of a new international model would be bombarded with. “Japan is eating ‘Rex’ up.”

Siggy watched her. Watched her ex-roommate work. Not even at the end of a hard day, could she stop thinking about work. Stop thinking about Ciel. “Elizabeth.”

Liz froze. Whatever she was about to type was abandoned as she looked to Siggy with wide eyes. 

“It’s been two days.” Siggy tapped her cup with red nails as the context of her interruption changed, “our flights leave in another three. No leads?”

They both turned towards the entrance when a bell tied to the door chimed. Without a word, they watched Sebastian exit and join Ciel in silence. A foot apart, the boys leaned against the window, both with hands in their pockets except one was looking up and the other was looking at him.

Liz sighed and ran her fingers soothingly over the buzzed portion of her hair. “I’m close to one. Vincent isn’t as aloof as he thinks and there are some dirty loose ends that not even a former ‘college professor’ could cover.”

Like the two outside of the shop, Liz looked somewhere distant while Siggy gazed at her. Her red nails grazed over Liz’s hand and called those bright eyes back to her. “I think you need to take it easy. This is Ciel’s burden to bear as well.”

“I…,” Liz swallowed back offense but did little to hide the pain, “I know that, Siegs.”

“Do you?”

She opened her mouth when a private number rang her phone. Without hesitation, she answered. Her features brightened and her mouth made an ‘o’ as she fumbled through her purse for some paper and a pen. The call was quick and precise and Liz only got in one word before she was slamming her phone down onto the table.

Though Siggy hadn’t heard what transpired, her heart quickened in reflection to Liz’s quick scribbles and sudden surprise. “A lead?”

Liz hummed as she googled what she’d just written down just to be sure. “A chase.” She held her phone up to Sigliende who gasped in response. “How do you feel about a night on the town?”

* * *

Sebastian glanced at the guy against the wall and eyed his strangely colored hair. He held onto the small child on his shoulders even tighter and tilted a head in his direction. “What’s with the hero?”

Sieglinde scoffed in response, still squatting down on top of the bloody man. She tucked some of her hair behind and ear in annoyance, “you tell me.”

“He can tell us himself.” Liz, coming out from behind Sebastian, cocked a gun and held it straight to the failure of a hero’s head. He yelped into his hands.

Sieglinde’s voice was calm, almost bored, even as she still held a gun to the trembling mess of a man beneath her. “Wait, Liz. He’s no threat. Just a dumb kid in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“You sure about that?” Ciel, also appearing seemingly out of nowhere, cocked a gun and held it up to the other side of the man’s head. The strange guy screamed some more.

Sieglinde sighed, “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Absolutely positive?” Sebastian’s tone was deadly as he, too, cocked his gun and held it out in front of the man’s face. He screamed even louder.

“I am, now stop scaring him!” Siggy roared, “We have work to do!”

Reluctantly, all the guns were lowered and the man fell to his knees. A small look of hilarity passed between the group. Sieglinde couldn't even hold back her smirk. What an incompetent mob they were. As much as she wanted to read them for filth in the moment, there were more important matters to see to. Probably for the best. She'd hate to have to admit how it made her insides quake to see Liz holding a gun to someone's head. Fuck. 

She shook the thought from her mind, lifting the bloodied pervert’s head up and tilting his chin so he could see Sebastian. “Say hello to our special guest of the evening.”

The man suddenly came to life, eyes widening in shock, gurgled gasps coming out as he tried to speak properly, “Sh-Sherry!”

“Hi Daddy!” The small girl waved from Sebastian’s shoulders.

Without the child noticing, Liz casually placed a gun to the back of her head. Sieglinde brought the man’s attention back to her. “Where is he?”

“W-who? Who? I’ll tell you everything, I swear, just let my daughter go, please!!! Who are you looking for!?”

“Vincent Phantomhive.”

The whole alley seemed to stop in time for a moment when the name was spoken. Even the man, gun placed at his daughter’s head, held his breath in hesitation. Liz swayed her gun behind the girl’s head as Siggy went on.

“Well?”

“I don’t—”

“You must be under the impression that we’re not very serious. Allow me to explain. We are not going to kill you tonight. Oh no.” She knelt down so only he could hear her. Her cherry lips pursed atop his ear. “We are going to take that beautiful daughter of yours. We are going to take her with us. And then, every day, I will send you something to remind you of her. And they will not be things you want to see.” She slid her fingers tenderly across his chest as he looked at his daughter in horror. “A finger. A tooth. Her lips. Half of her severed head. A piece of that ripe and underdeveloped brain…”

“ALRIGHT!” He shook beneath her with rage. “A-Alright. You win.” He sighed and spat some blood out to the side. “But I am only going to say this once so you better listen carefully.”

“Oh, we’re all listening very carefully.” The little red dot blinking on Sieglinde’s phone tucked within her bra signified that she’d been recording the entire evening. “Trust me.”

* * *

“Alright.” Sebastian zipped up the young girl’s jacket, kneeling before her as he spoke. “Make sure you get home safe. A cab will be here soon. Do you have a medical kit at home for your father?”

“We do.” Sherry leaned forward into Sebastian’s hands as she spoke. She was a small, waif girl at the age of thirteen. Her brunette braids had become messy from bouncing around so much atop Sebastian’s shoulders. 

It hadn’t taken much to convince her to come along with the group when they caught her after school. Liz offered her a substantial amount of money in order to accompany them and pretend to be kidnapped. Lucky for them, Sherry despised her father more than anything else. And even better, she took an immediate liking to Sebastian. She took the money and refused to go anywhere unless she could be as close to her gothic crush of a bodyguard the whole time.

Thus, the evening of catering to Sherry’s wants ensued.

Sebastian was glad it was over. But not as glad as Ciel. Him, jealous of a thirteen year old girl? Not likely. But absolutely definite.

“Alright,” Liz watched the cab with Sherry and her father disappear in the distance, “let’s get going.”

“We can’t stay anywhere around here anymore. That fucker is sure to notify the police and our face descripts will be plastered everywhere.”

“Sebastian’s right,” Liz agreed. “We can’t go back to the hotel.”

“Then we just have to keep moving,” Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, “The bags are in a coin locker in Shibuya. Let’s go.”

“Yea, well, about that.” Siggy gestured behind her to the still terrified young man up against the wall. Ciel reached for his gun before Liz said “wait”. She walked up to the man, eyeing his hair and looking him up and down with a deadly glare before fixating on his terrified gaze. She reached into her pocket without breaking eye contact and pulled out a small lump of cash.

“You.” Her voice was calm, coming out only loud enough for him to hear. “You attempted to save someone very dear to me tonight. For that, you live.” She slipped the cash into his front pants pocket. “But if you saw anything here tonight, you die.” Without breaking his gaze, she kissed her fingertips and touched them to the cash in his pants before turning to walk away.

“We’re good. Let’s go.”

“W-wait!”

The group, all in black, looked back towards the guy with mirrored tiresome glares. 

“What is it now, hero?” Ciel was running out of patience.

“I have a place...where you can stay and be safe.”

They frowned in unison. Sieglinde took a step towards him, her stiletto clicking against the pavement, “Do you think this is a goddamn game? Haven’t you seen enough tonight?”

“Wait.” Ciel put his hand up. “What do you mean safe?”

“I mean,” the man straightened, pushing back some of his long hair behind a shoulder, “you can stay at my place. I live alone and I-I just moved here so I don’t really have any connections.”

“Thanks but we’ll pa—”

“Fine.” Ciel cut Liz off with a sudden resolve.

Sebastian stepped forward, “Ciel, this is fucking—”

“Insane? Yeah. So is our plan. If any of you have any better options that don’t involve sleeping in a dark alley or getting an international model caught up with the cops then, by all means, let’s hear it.” 

No one spoke up. 

“You gonna tell me you think he’s a threat? Come on.” Ciel popped his lollipop into his mouth and leaned in close to Sebastian, “and if he tries something brave, we kill him.” Actively ignoring the flexed jaw he’d just given his bodyguard, Ciel turned to address everyone. “I’m tired. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

The man sighed in relief, running beyond them a little down the street. “This way! My car is right around the corner in a lot, you can follow me!”

Sebastian gestured with his arm out for the ladies to follow, who rolled their eyes in sync before doing so. Ciel took up the back with his bodyguard as they all trudged swiftly behind the strange man in the dampness of the busy night.

“Phantomhive.” Sebastian’s voice was a low growl.

“Michaelis.”

“Have you any idea what you’re doing?”

Ciel smirked, giving a good suck to the candy in his mouth. “Did you see the way he looked at Siggy?”

Sebastian thought in silence for a moment. “I saw the way he looked at Liz.”

Ciel chuckled around his sucker, “Smitten.”

After a few moments, Sebastian sighed in defeat. It was just like Ciel to use the lust of a kind stranger to get what he needed. Though, in this case, “dire measures” and all that, right?

“Alright, here she is! Er… I don’t have seats for everyone so you’ll have to squeeze in. But it’s better than nothing, right?”

Ciel emerged from the back of the group “I call front.”

“And you call me the princess?”

“Now now,” Ciel waved his lollipop at Sebastian, “status and character are two different things.”

As much as Sebastian wanted to lunge at him, he decided he would save that for later. The five of them piled into the small car, Liz and Siegs fussing about how tight the squeeze was, how long the drive would take, showing off that they were, indeed, the real princesses.

“Not long, I swear it!”

“It better not be.” Ciel crossed his feet on the dash, casually checking to make sure his gun was loose in the holster at his hip. “By the way, that is some strange colored hair you have. Nice though. What’s your name?”

The car roared to life as the young man tucked a few strands of hair behind an ear, “My name is Soma!” He beamed the brightest smile at Ciel and turned it towards the backseat, “Nice to meet you all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially caught up! This was the last chapter to be rewritten and I will now be writing Bodyguard fresh! The chapters will take a little longer to come out but I will be diligent in my work! Thank you for leaving kudos and comments to cheer me on :,)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vincent.” 
> 
> He bent at the waist, never taking his eyes off of the gun holder at his front door. “Son.”

“Don’t.” Ciel whined, throwing his head back onto the red tile of a bathroom floor and his hands further into Sebastian’s hair. “D-don’t stop.” 

“You like that?” Sebastian whispered against his ear, rocking his hips and teasing Ciel’s tight entrance with the tip of his cock. “You like that, baby?”

Ciel shuddered, putting weight into his heels to lift his hips up into Sebastian, into the grasp of his bodyguard, onto his throbbing cock, “Call me baby again.”

“Baby,” Sebastian moaned, sliding slowly into Ciel. “Bastard.” He stopped moving once he was completely sheathed so as to let Ciel feel him pulse from deep within him. “You fucking brat.”

Full, so deliciously full, he could feel every throbbing inch stretch him taught. So heavy, so hot, so big he thought it’d come up and out his throat. Ciel moved his hands to claw at Sebastian’s shoulders, “Y-yes! I’m a fucking brat!”

Sebastian swayed his hips back and forth, stretching Ciel to and fro as he did, “Say you want it.”

“I-I want!”

“Say it!”

“I want your c—!” 

“Ciel...” He wrapped powerful arms around the model, bringing a hot mouth, quivering and hungry, to kiss his neck. "Say. It."

“S-Sebastian!” Ciel’s nails that bit into his bodyguard’s sweat slick flesh turned to an amorous caress. His fingertips soothed the muscles as they pulled him closer, harder into him, tighter against him, “I want _you!”_

Sebastian pulled out and slammed into Ciel. It was as sloppy as it was precise. They’d been at it for hours and his cum still seeped from Ciel’s slick hole. In his exhaustion and utter bliss, he trailed his lips to Ciel’s. Softly, gently, they parted the model’s and made way for his tongue. A kiss so tender, so sweet, was over as quickly as it’d begun. Velvety words floated from Sebastian’s lips and connected with Ciel’s. 

“I love you.”

Ciel froze. His heart swelled. The red walls and red tile - even the red ceiling - seemed to pulse in time with the thudding within his chest. Breaths quickening, he stared up into hazel eyes that poured amber honey down onto him.

“I…” The ceiling began to creak. It bowed above them like a bubble and drops of red came fluttering down onto Ciel’s face. “I…”

The floor seeped with crimson that oozed from the grooves and the walls cracked open with the leaking maroon. “I…”

An onslaught of blood from the shower head came pouring down and drowning out all sound. Ciel clung tighter to Sebastian. Panic began to take over as the room pulsed harder and harder around him, faster and faster. He was running out of time. He grabbed hold of his bodyguard’s face and yelled, “Sebastian, I—!”

Before another word came out, they were overtaken by a sea of red. It entered his mouth and he inhaled the copper-tasting viscous liquid. He reached for Sebastian but no one was there. 

Ciel awoke with a start. With a steady hand on his chest, he willed his heart to calm before reaching down and touching his soiled boxer briefs. “Fuck.” He looked around in the darkness of Soma’s small apartment. What time was it? He grabbed the wristwatch atop his folded pants. 5:32 am. The girls were sure to still be sound asleep within Soma’s bedroom. They claimed the only bed within the place without hesitation. Ciel pictured the poor simp of a host sleeping curled up on the floor with only his blue balls and unfulfilled fantasies to keep him warm. 

Speaking of blue balls, he eyed the empty futon on the floor a mere three feet from his. Did Sebastian ever sleep?

As quietly as he could, Ciel dug some clean boxers out of his suitcase and crept towards the bathroom. A dim light coming from the kitchen area signified that Sebastian was in there. Ciel slipped past the light, remaining in the shadows as he turned into the restroom.

With a thud, the air was knocked out of his lungs as he ran face first into his bodyguard. Sebastian grabbed his forearm to keep him from falling backwards.

“In a hurry?”

With only a split second to instinctively hide his shame, Ciel pulled back on his arm and fell backwards onto the ground. Except the impact never came. Sebastian held tight to his waist a foot from the floor and pulled him upright.

“Calm down, you goddamn freak. You’ll make us both fall.” He released Ciel and glanced past him to the windows giving show to the sunrise. “Why are you up so early?”

Flustered and exposed, Ciel crossed his legs and balled the boxers in his hand up, “Why were you in the bathroom with the light off? I didn’t hear any water.”

Sebastian’s eye twitched as a deep tint crossed his nose. “I took care of something quick.”

“Something quick, huh?”

“Yeah, something quick.”

“Where’s your shirt?” Ciel shamelessly eyed the bare chest and svelte middle of his bodyguard. The bruises that’d riddled his front were now but deep, yellow shadows of their former purple splotches. 

“Where’s yours?” Sebastian took a step closer. His voice dropped into a low and condescending tease, “Why’re you all sweaty?”

Ciel went to knee him in the solar plexus as he had done with ease so many times before but this time, Sebastian caught the top of his thigh. With impossible strength that had Ciel’s breath leave his lungs with a breathy “uf!” Sebastian pinned him up against the wall. 

He grabbed hold of Ciel’s face and squeezed his cheeks, “It isn’t even 6 and you’re already being a royal pain in my ass.”

A squished “dat’s ‘cause you're a brincesh” from Ciel had the Bodyguard spinning him around and pinning his chest to the wall. Somewhere along the way, Ciel had lost a grip on his clean boxers. He cursed against the aquamarine wallpaper.

With ease, Sebastian held Ciel’s wrists behind his back in one grip while his other hand held his cheek to the wall. He kicked Ciel’s feet apart and placed a foot there. When he leaned in to snarl out a warning, a soft and breathy whine stopped him.

“Sebastian…” Ciel breathed out hard as he trembled within his restraints. “That first night. When you broke into my apartment…” He attempted to twist his wrist out of the one-handed grip and just as he thought, it was no use. “Why didn’t you kill me?”

The air grew silent and awkward as an unspoken response further confirmed Ciel’s suspicions. “You could have easily.” He licked his lips, his heart hammering blood drenched nails against the wall as he finally spoke aloud a thought that’d been scratching away at the back of his mind. “Why didn’t you?”

The silence stretched on. Sebastian released Ciel all at once and started towards the kitchen. “You might wanna soak those,” he turned back and gestured at Ciel’s crotch, “so they don’t stain.”

Ciel quickly removed his soiled boxers, wadded them up and threw them in Sebastian’s face, “Do it for me, you fucking bastard!”

* * *

Golden sunlight streamed in through the bathroom window of Soma’s apartment. Dusk was approaching. Cumin and curry, remnants of a hearty lunch, clung to the air. Ciel sat on the toilet lid, fully dressed in a three piece all black suit, with his head down. Liz stepped forward, coming into contact with the rays that danced within Ciel’s hair as she bent down to kiss his head. She eyed the mostly faded bite mark on his neck and wondered what else he’d let disappear without acknowledging it first.

Ciel glanced to the door, happy she’d closed it behind her when she came in. His hands grabbed onto the waist of her black fitted jeans as she cradled his face in her stomach. Silently in the setting sun, they closed their eyes and clung to each other. After some time, Liz whispered, “You ready?”

How long had it been since they became friends? Since he’d snuck her into his bedroom in high school? How long had it been since he’d seen his father? When would he be ready?

Never. “Always.” He gave her one last squeeze before standing up to tower a few inches above his best friend. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The pot boiled just as he knew it would in seven minutes time. He strained the fresh ginger and garlic, pouring the spiced tea into a dark stone teapot. He folded up the sleeves of his emerald striped yukata and fetched a glass dish of honeycomb. After setting these items on the wooden top of his kotatsu, he placed another pot of fresh water on the stove.

“One, two, three…” his finger tapped his lip as he counted the table settings. As if remembering something, he grabbed another teacup and set it at one end of the kotatsu. “Perfect.”

Back at the boiling water, he opened a small dish and sprinkled bits of black earl grey tea into the water. Satisfaction washed over him as the scent permeated the front room of his home. The dark, shined wood of his floors would not remember such a scent. Nor would the traditional gold and red wallpaper and high beam ceilings from which hung obscure spotlit chandeliers. No, the house was much too new to remember. However...

He placed the freshly steeped earl grey next to the stone teapot on the table. With the lights dim, his house would certainly be warm and inviting. The space was only as large as it was inviting. His home was never built to be a spectacle but to hold the many rooms of his mind’s soothing graces and his life’s work.

With a pinky, he collected a drip of honey from the side of the honey dish and sucked it off. His slippers softly, mostly soundless, glided across the floor as he approached the front door. He tossed his hair and straightened the collar of his yukata and opened the door. 

Only the warm rush of a fading Summer’s night greeted him. He looked to and fro and closed the door. With a twirl of his wrist, he revealed his watch and frowned. He hadn’t even taken a complete step away before he was twisting the doorknob once more. This time, when it opened, he smiled. “ひさしぶり です ね _(tr: Long time no see)._ ”

“Vincent.” 

He bent at the waist, never taking his eyes off of the gun holder at his front door. “Son.”

•·················•·················•

"Take your shoes off before entering. There are slippers there, for all of you."

With a nod of his head, Ciel signaled for Liz, Siegs and Sebastian to join him. Before he took one step inside, Sebastian pulled him back by his waist and entered. Vincent said nothing as the bodyguard walked past him and did a quick sweep of his two-story home. After a few minutes, he returned and gave the three at the front door a nod.

“Quite the bodyguard you’ve got here, Ciel.” Vincent looked Sebastian up and down. He eyed his black attire, the polish that peaked through his fingerless gloves, the chains that hung from his belt. The closer he got, the more intrigued he became. Hard eyes lined with black didn’t deter him in the slightest. They only drew him in even more. He glanced between the leather collar at Sebastian’s neck and Ciel. “Pretty face, too.”

Sebastian flinched. It wasn’t as if he was intimidated. But having someone appraise him so closely that looked so much like Ciel… The resemblance was uncanny. While Ciel came up just above his chin, Vincent’s eyesight was a mere inch below Sebastian’s. However instead of the sparkling cerulean he was so fond of, Sebastian was confronted with an immovable amber. The mole beneath Vincent’s left eye scrunched within light wrinkles as he smiled. His age truly became him.

“Welcome to my home, Sebastian Michaelis.” 

Before Sebastian could inquire on how Vincent knew his name, Ciel spoke up.

“Hey!” Ciel, absolutely not having been irked by the close proximity at which his father stood to Sebastian, called for his attention. “This isn’t a social visit. What the hell, Vincent?”

“Dad.” Vincent turned around and calmly appraised his son as he found his seat at the head of the kotatsu. “Papa. Father.” He lifted a brow and exchanged a look between Ciel and Sebastian, “Daddy… You used to call me all of these things. And now I’ve been demoted to Vincent.” He sighed and made a show of placing a hand over his hurt chest. “How cruel you are, my son.”

“Shut up,” Ciel ground his teeth, cheeks reddening from still being able to be easily embarrassed by his father. “Cut it out. You’re making it sound weird.”

“What’s weird about a son loving their Dadd—”

“Don’t say it again!” Ciel opened his arms in a dramatic gesture, gun still in hand, “Fucking...cut it out! You’re so…”

“So what?” Vincent bat his eyelashes, feigning hurt.

Ciel rolled his eyes and grunted, “Dramatic! You’re so dramatic!”

“Wonder where you got that from.” 

Both Vincent and Ciel turned their attention on Liz and answered “well thanks” in unison but with opposite inflections. 

Vincent chuckled and clapped his hands together, “Guests. Please sit.”

Ciel scrutinized the place settings. “You were expecting us.”

“I was.” He looked around the room and met each set of eyes and pouted, “One seems to be missing though.”

Siggy, who was protectively holding onto Liz’s arm, whispered, “He can’t mean Soma, right?”

“We’re not here to have tea.” Ciel waved off his father’s antics. “We could’ve fucking died out there!” He stomped into the kitchen as if it were his own and found the ice box. He grabbed a cloth off the stove handle and chucked a few cubes into it. “If you knew we were coming, why didn’t you call your guard off!? Look at Lizzie’s face! ” 

It was only then that Vincent got a good look at the blossoming bruise beneath Liz’s eye.

“Ciel, I’m fine, really.”

“Hush,” Siggy whispered, grabbing the ice pack from Ciel and gently placing it on the blonde’s face.

“Oh dear,” Vincent frowned, voice full of concern. “Yukino has a pretty mean left hook. Elizabeth. Please, come, sit next to me.” He patted a pillow to his left, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

With Siggy in close tow and to Ciel’s annoyance, Liz obliged. “Mr. Phantomhive—”

“Vincent, please.”

“Vincent.” Liz took her seat as Siggy settled in next to her. “I’m surprised you remember me after all these years.”

“Well, Elizabeth, you’ve only been my son’s best friend since high school.”

Ciel crept closer to the table, keeping an eye on his father, while Sebastian remained rigid in the entryway.

“What I mean is,” Liz winced as she adjusted the ice, “I’m pretty sure I’ve only actually seen you, like, twice with how busy you were.” Liz’s best memories of high school were the ones where she and Ciel spent hours - days - locked away in his room, watching the goriest movies. But Vincent wasn’t present in those times. Once, when Ciel was sick, he’d thanked her for dropping off a soup she’d spent hours making for his son. There was also that one time she was riding her skates by their house and she wav—

“Twice?” Vincent looked at her in surprise and then gave a light giggle, “Oh my, I’m sorry. I’m so embarrassed. I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?” Ciel butt in, slinking down onto the pillow to the right of Vincent. He rested his gun hand on the table.

“No guns at the table, Ciel, your age may have changed but my rules haven’t.” Vincent waved a hand towards his son, “I didn’t raise you to have such poor manners.”

Beyond annoyed, Ciel sighed but obliged. “You thought that Liz knew _what_?”

Vincent frowned as if he was tired of a joke that’d gone on too long. “I’ve known Liz since she was born. She’s your cousin.”

“Cousin!?” The four guests yelled out at the same time, their incredulity echoing around the warm and roomy dining space.

“Of course,” Vincent sighed. “Why else would I have let you sneak her into the house so much?” He shrugged, “I thought you both knew.”

Ciel was standing again. His body shook as he stared blankly in Sebastian’s direction. 

“That’s a-absurd!” Liz laughed hysterically but stopped when no one joined in. She cleared her throat. “Why didn’t we know? How could we not have known? You bastard!” She slammed a fist on the table, hysteria breaking through, “Why would you keep something like this from us? For what!?”

Vincent poured himself a bit of tea, inhaling the spicy fragrance of ginger and fresh garlic. “You mother, Francis, is my sister.” He took a sip and sighed aloud. “I don’t speak with my family. I haven’t since a short while after you were born. That’s all there is to it.”

Both Sieglinde and Sebastian eyed Ciel and Liz in their states of confusion and exchanged a look in solidarity. If Vincent so much as sneezed, they’d be happy to put a bullet through his head.

“If you don’t believe me, I have the photos and records to prove it.” He took another sip, “You were cute as a button, Elizabeth. But not as cute a darling baby as Ciel, of course.”

“Well,” Liz looked to Ciel. “Cousins, huh?” Having lost the confidence in having a quick and rational discussion with Vincent, she fought to break the tension. “Makes sense! Why you’ve always felt like nothing but family.” She smiled warmly but Ciel’s hard-lined lips didn’t move. “At least we never fucked.” Liz giggled and Siggy joined in. The joke even got a smirk from Sebastian. 

Still, Ciel did not move. 

He placed his gun in the hip holster atop his vest and closed his suit jacket over it. “I need to fuck off for a minute.” 

No one so much as moved nor questioned him except Sebastian who silently followed him down a dark hall. They took a left at a small, wooden table atop which an elaborately painted vase full of plastic ferns sat. Without a word, they passed at least three doors but still, Ciel continued. And still, his bodyguard followed.

Sebastian eyed the walls in the second hallway. Portraits, some recent but most old sepia prints, took up a majority of the red and gold wallpaper. Each was hung within a thick frame, cared for, hand carved and frequently dusted. Ciel paid them no attention and didn’t stop until he found his way into the farthest room from the dining area. 

He entered a dark study as if it were his own. Books lined the floor around shelves that were stuffed to the brim with literature. A fireplace burned at a low flicker, casting the space in a moody orange that silhouetted everything that bore a thrown shadow. A mahogany desk, papers messily scattered across it’s polished top, welcomed Ciel’s hands as he leaned on it to keep himself upright.

“Why did you follow.”

Sebastian leaned against the wall by the doorway, “I’m your bodyguard.”

“Yeah,” Ciel swiped some papers onto the floor, “so go guard some bodies.”

“I said ‘your’.” Sebastian adjusted the collar on his neck. He watched as Ciel went from scattering papers to pacing to sitting at the desk and standing all while whispering to himself. Softly, he called to him. “Phantomhive.”

No response. Ciel continued. Pace, sit, stand, grumble, repeat. Sebastian’s presence didn’t matter right now. What mattered was keeping himself together. He slammed a fist into a draw that threatened to break on impact. This was just like Vincent. He knew just what to say to throw them off. Had he always been this good? Bastard. Bastard of a father. Fucking bastard. 

“Phantomhive.”

Ciel paced in front of the fireplace. Who the fuck did he think he was? Living in a place like this after abandoning him all those years ago. And to bring up something like that at this time? Ciel dug his nails into his hair. Vincent had to know. He wouldn’t have brought something like that up at this time if he didn’t know.

“Ciel!” Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand right before it slammed into the rough brick of the mantle. “What is it?” Gently he turned his body towards him while keeping a grip on his wrist. “Explain what’s so bad about Liz being your cousin.”

Ciel didn’t resist the pull at all. Not when Sebastian’s fingers tenderly prodded his palm or when a hand brushed some hair out of his face. A rush of red bloomed across Ciel’s cheeks as he stared at the floor. 

Sebastian placed a black-tipped finger under his chin and tilted it up. The expression he was met with spoke volumes. Ciel’s eyes brimmed with angry tears, corners of his mouth quivering as he fought back the urge to scream. Oh. Understanding crashed through Sebastian. He sighed, his warm breath washing calmly over Ciel’s face.

“She has a brother...” Sebastian inquired but the question was rhetorical. 

Ciel met his gaze and bit his lip with a weak nod. Sebastian used both hands to tuck hair behind the model's hot, blushed up ears. “Liz doesn’t know, does she?”

Ciel gave a curt shake of his head and Sebastian sighed again. He was at a loss. Not because the information had any effect on him but because he was currently in the midst of yet another side of Ciel Phantomhive he’d never seen before. Shame. He painted the portrait in his mind and engraved the glory of it all there. His thumbs curled softly around Ciel’s temples and he found that he was less soothing and more consuming the beauty of his greatest muse. A fire, black and fueled by jealousy, tore through him. If anyone was to have Ciel Phantomhive making such a face, if anyone was to have him feeling such shame, it was to be him and him alone. 

But those thoughts were useless right now and would be stored for a later time. A time when he could act on them. Sebastian’s pinky slipped down, getting just a tickle, a taste, of Ciel’s neck. A time when he could—

“Pardon me.” Vincent knocked softly on the door and Ciel jumped within Sebastian’s grasp. “Am I interrupting?”

“No,” Sebastian stated while Ciel voiced a mean, “Yes.”

Vincent chuckled and made his way over to his desk. “Quite a mess you’ve made in here.” He opened the middle draw and retrieved an envelope. “Not unlike the messes you made as a child.” 

Ciel grit his teeth but swallowed his insult when he felt Sebastian’s hand at the small of his back. He had to remain calm. He couldn’t let Vincent rile him up. He’d get what he came for. And then he’d never see him again.

Vincent waved the envelope around as he approached them. “I’ve had this for quite some time now. It’s a pleasure to finally be able to give it to you.”

When Ciel reached for the letter, Vincent pulled it back with a frown. “Not you.” He turned to Sebastian and gave him a sultry smirk. “For you.”

Sebastian looked at Ciel before hesitantly taking hold of the letter. The room shifted. His heart sank as it beat with the thunder of a thousand storms. The envelope with only his name hand scripted on the outside shook within his grasp and he hadn’t even opened it. “This letter.” His jaw flexed and his blood boiled with an unknown panic. “This handwriting...”

“It was delivered to me a little over a year ago on your behalf, Sebastian.” Vincent backed up to lean on the edge of his desk just as Liz and Siggy appeared within the entrance. “It’s from your late mother. Cassandra Michaelis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far <3 please leave a comment so my heart may be happy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you here for the next chapter.
> 
> rabiid-bunny.tumblr.com


End file.
